The Goblin Kingdom
by bioncafemme
Summary: Sarah and Jareth are once again reunited when their worlds are thrown together. Can they get through the impending disaster while fanning the coals of desire into something more? Rated M as usual, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The Goblin Kingdom

A Fan fiction by Bionca Femme

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing except those characters, which have sprung forth from the jungles of my twisted imagination.**

Jareth was deeply engrossed in a crystal as he stood on the throne room balcony. His wild Fae locks blowing gently in the breeze, that came from his labyrinth. His face had gone from intent to highly unamused quickly. He popped the crystal as if it were but a bubble in his gloved hand viciously. "Chancellor!" He bellowed.

When the emaciated balding old vulture, skulked into his throne room Jareth was highly displeased. "I thought you took care of her." He spat at the aging official.

The chancellor's eyes widened. "Whom, Sire?" The scab played innocent.

Jareth regarded the slimy official with distaste and draped himself over his throne languidly. He relished in the fact that the toad must kneel to make himself lower than the King. "You know very well, whom. I'll give you one more chance, Chancellor. Don't make the same mistake twice." Jareth hissed in deadly warning.

The Chancellor sniffed. "She'd been disposed of, I assure you. I attended the funeral myself. Albeit, closed casket." He sneered. "From the police report, your Majesty. She was cut up badly, so I did not get to see her body myself. But the autopsy was conclusive." He said smugly.

Jareth smiled, an action that clearly did not match the burning rage in his eyes. "Then I wonder if you would kindly explain to me why it is that she is to be part of the security detail, that shall accompany me above, when I meet with the President tomorrow?" He leaned forward daring the toad to lie to him.

"That's not possible!" The Chancellor sputtered, he saw the report himself and even verified with friends and family members that she'd left behind.

"It is not only possible my Lord Chancellor." Jareth spat again. "It is a certainty. The president evidently hand picked her for me, as she's had 'dealings' with our kind before." He snapped his riding crop in two and glared at the man. "_**Do**_ you have an explanation?"

The Chancellor shrunk back and shook his head in bewilderment. "No, Sire. I do not." He whimpered.

Jareth flicked his wrist in disgust and sent the man to the Bog. "Argoth!!" He shouted.

An elven man only slightly older looking than Jareth himself with dark hair and almost white blue eyes entered, and knelt before his King. "What is it that you desire, my King?" He asked reverently.

"It seems that I am in need of a new Chancellor. You were the odious Grimtongue's assistant. How do you feel about taking his place?" Jareth rose from the throne and gestured for the man to also stand and follow him to the balcony.

Argoth followed his liege, until they were both out on the balcony over looking nightfall on the Labyrinth. "I would be honored of course, to serve you sire, in whatever capacity you ask of me."

Jareth smirked, "Good." He said. He produced a crystal and delicately balanced it on the back of his hand finally twirling it up into his deft fingers, "Look Argoth. Do you see this woman?" he held the crystal before the elven eyes.

Argoth nodded, "She is beautiful, Sire. Were it not for the scar on her face." He commented and then looked to Jareth for an explanation.

"She is beautiful, perhaps even more so, with the scar Argoth. For whatever she endured to acquire it has caused her some measure of pain, and it pleases me that she has suffered in her absence from my sight." He said, "Do you recognize her?"

Argoth's eyes flitted back to the crystal and he studied the woman within it for but a few moments, before recognition passed over his face like a shadow. "The girl, the one who ate the peach and forgot everything." He commented dryly.

Jareth smiled, amused that this is how she is remembered, ten years after her triumph. A mere nothingth of a girl that ate a peach and danced with their King. No one cared that she had taken Toby home with her and refused Jareth. After all. No one knew that he had fallen in love with the girl. Not then, and not now. Certainly, even she did not realize the full truth of his feelings, though they were blatantly described to her once. In a red leather bound book.

"Yes, that girl." Jareth again did away with the crystal and eyed his new Chancellor very seriously. "I should like to acquire her. I'll pay whatever costs the President demands. But I do not want him to know how much I am willing to sacrifice to get my hands on her. You know better than most, how they operate in her country. Tell me," He sat down on the edge of the balcony. "What is the proper tariff for acquiring one of the Presidents servants? What will he demand of me?" He asked solicitously.

The newly appointed Chancellor was momentarily taken aback. This would not be an easy thing. "I do not think that this will be an easy thing, Sire. They value freedom in their country above all else. In fact the President himself is only allowed to be their leader for a term of eight years at the most. He is an elected official. I highly doubt he will bargain away the freedom of another." He shook his head.

"Come, come, there must be something." Jareth prompted.

Argoth stroked his beardless chin thinking hard. "They are a cold species when it comes to science. We could offer them one of your goblin citizens for study. They will want to dissect it and look at its parts and find out about its physiology. They will be especially excited when they learn how often they...breed and can be replaced." The Chancellor was proposing an exchange. Sarah, for one of Jareths lowly subjects.

Jareth nodded, impressed with the elf's clever suggestion. "Do we have many scheduled for execution?" He asked.

"Thirteen, I believe. Sire." Argoth nodded.

Jareth chuckled. Thirteen was a lucky number. Lucky indeed. "Good, I want you to accompany me when I go above. We're going to negotiate with the Americans to acquire my prize." He smiled in satisfaction.

Argoth bowed and then rose looking puzzled. "If I may ask a question, Sire?" he asked.

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow, "Though I believe that _was_ a question Argoth, you may ask me one more."

Argoth frowned. He hated dealing with Fae, noble or otherwise. But such was his fate so he steeled himself in case his question brought on unfavorable consequences. "What does this girl mean to you that you are willing to trade thirteen goblins to acquire her?"

Jareth smiled unexpectedly, "That is a fair question Chancellor. And one I will answer you, if you swear on you life that not a word of what I am about to say, will ever be known by any other but you." He leveled his disconcerting gaze squarely on the male elf.

Argoth swallowed hard. Did he really want to know? Yes, yes he did, "I swear, Sire." He promised.

"Then I will tell you." Jareth turned and looked out at his beloved Labyrinth. "Once long ago, that scarred beauty you saw in the crystal, ran my Labyrinth and won. She took her brother back. A boy I would have made my heir. But most of all," He paused. "She stole away my heart." He said darkly.

Argoths face fell in sorrow. The Goblin King loved this woman. He shuddered when he thought of the fate that may befall her, were Jareth to exact revenge. "What a pity." He murmured.

Jareth laughed bitterly, "Yes. I tried to tell her so. However do not fear for her, gentle Argoth." Jareth grinned as he startled Argoth by reading his thoughts. "I do want my heart back, yes. But I want to steal hers as well. I want to make her my lover, my Queen, my slave. Whether or not she comes to me willingly." He laughed bitterly. "When a woman escapes me unharmed and cheats death only to come within my reach yet again, the fates demand she not be ignored." Jareth waved the elven man off.

Argoth bowed to his King and exited the throne room as fast as he could. Jareth was a volatile King. He was often throwing those who failed him into the bog. Though there were times when he was uncharacteristically kind. There were also times when he claimed generosity when all he'd done was allowed someone to live rather than take out his ire. Argoth only hoped that whatever protective spells or charms this woman had. They would be enough to protect her from his King.

* * *

Sarah lit a cigarette as she waited outside the main building of the compound code named Dreamland. Or Area 51 to the average citizen. A smile quirked as she thought how funny it was that people thought that there were aliens out her. _Aliens! Ha!_ She thought mirthlessly. Taking another drag on her cigarette she absently rubbed the scar that ran from the outside of her right eyebrow down to the base of her jaw. A little present from someone she trusted a long time ago. Her lips peeled back from her white even teeth in a sneer worthy of the Goblin King. She snorted in derision. Had he come when she called, she would never had gotten that scar. Or lost Karen, her farther.......Toby. Ten years had not diminished that sharp burning pain that slashed anew at her heart, every time she thought of her family.

When he didn't come. When she'd wished her family away in hopes that he would be able to save them, the Goblin King failed to show up. She'd vowed to make him pay, should the day ever come that they would meet again.

Taking one last drag on her cigarette she smiled the resigned smile of the damned. That day had come.

She pulled her Glock from its holster and fondled it. "Iron." She whispered reverently. Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow she would make Jareth pay.

It hadn't been hard maneuvering herself up the ranks. She took risks. She did what had to be done, without remorse or weak emotions like pity. Jareths gifts to her long ago were quite useful once she learned what they were, and what she could do with them. Often chosen for black ops, Sarah was nicknamed "Panther". If she did not want to be seen, she was nearly invisible. Not in the classic sense, but rather in that she sort of became something your eye skipped over. And she was silent and deadly as black death. At least, this was the rumor that usually buzzed about her. Though she doubted very much that this is what actually happened when she went into an assignment. She thought herself just luckier than most. She knew instinctively where not to be and when to turn up like a bad penny.

"Williams!" A male voice barked.

Sarah holstered her gun and flicked her cigarette away from her onto the pavement. She turned and regarded her long time partner Arthur Brixby. She raised her undamaged brow imperiously, "Brick." She acknowledged.

"I've been standing out here baking in this God forsaken sun for a full ten minutes, trying to get your attention! Something on your mind?" He looked worried.

He should be worried, Sarah thought. Though not for Sarah. No. He should worry about himself and his career. Which Sarah might effectively end tomorrow. She'd no idea how deadly the fallout associated with killing Jareth would be. She shrugged inwardly. The words "reckless endangerment" were often applied to her. And rightly so. Though she'd always managed to stay on the right side of the law, whenever a formal inquiry was launched because of her. But this was murder. Not risking herself for her country. Murder, sweet as peaches.

"I was thinking how sexy you look with pit stains on your white shirt." She commented sarcastically.

He looked under his left arm and then back up at her and smiled flirtatiously, causing her to chuckle. "I know, no woman can resist the Brick. But for the sake of our working relationship Williams, I'm going to have to ask you to get a hold of yourself." He grinned and motioned for her to follow him inside. Obviously, he'd come to get her so that she could go to the briefing on tomorrows meeting, between King Fancy pants and the President.

She followed him into the coolness of the marble interior of the building and into an elevator at the far end of the hallway. Entering the elevator she watched Brick push the button for level nine. Nine stories below ground waited a detailed description, of how she was supposed to behave herself when she escorted Jareth to the President. From the Rabbit hole located over seven hundred miles east at the base of Mount Sneffel in Colorado.

She smiled remembering the answer she had gotten when she asked her captain why it was that the King and his entourage couldn't just magic themselves to the facility. He'd looked at her as if assessing whether or not he'd like to slap her. The answer was of course a matter of national security. Jareth was not allowed to use magic when he was here on "official" business. Meaning when he wasn't spiriting away the wished away children. Brick had also pointed out to her that when others from Aboveground visited Jareth, they were not allowed to use their guns or any other equipment. It was part of the peace agreement between the two dimensions. Being that he could not transport himself here by magic they had to retrieve him from the nearest portal to the facility. This place was one of the few facilities that had enough security that they could risk bringing Jareth too. That and everyone assumed the government had high tech secret experiments out here anyway. Nothing however odd, would seem too out of place here. So she had to go get Jareth and bring him here. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Entering the briefing room Sarah was confronted with a cork board at the front of the room. It was full of pictures of the members of Jareths party, that were likely to be in attendance. And the Fae King himself. She noted with some minute satisfaction, that it seemed as if the picture had been used as a dartboard target before the meeting. She grinned at Brick, "Ready Brick Baby?"

Brick winked at her, "Whenever you are Panther lady."

She nodded and proceeded to the head of the class, when she turned around she faced about a dozen of the agencies finest. These, were her sacrificial lambs. The unwitting tools in her vendetta. She gestured to the picture of the King. "Gentlemen." Her strong voice carried over the low murmuring which died down instantly. "This is the Goblin King. He is untrustworthy, cunning, arrogant and cruel." She smirked. "And these are just his best qualities." She said eliciting a few chuckles from the agents in attendance.

* * *

Jareth had spent the next day making preparations for his journey aboveground. He had the Goblin prisoners put on stand by. Wanting them ready for the exchange when he and his prize made it back to the portal. Finally the time had come. He'd spent a few moments during the preparation looking in on Sarah. Taking mental notes of her odd behavior. The long minutes she spent in a room with desks and chairs staring at a photograph of him. At first he entertained the thought that she missed him. But then, he'd switched views to look closely at her face as she gazed on his image. To his relief, her eyes glinted with cold hatred. Jareth wanted her, true. But if she was going to just throw herself into his arms without a fight he could easily find himself banishing her to an oubliette.

Her fire and passion was what he wanted. What he desired. Its what his kingdom demanded of a Queen. She was no good to him if she was totally complacent to his whims. Then again he couldn't help but wonder, what it was she was so angry with him about. It was true they had played a marvelous game of wits and he had let her go. Too old to turn, too young to keep. He had not planned on sending a piece of his heart with her. No. She had taken that on her own. When he had fallen, a crystal shard had flown upwards as she fell. She caught it and absorbed its energy. She never seemed to realize. And he could not go to her himself to retrieve it. Not even if she had wished it. It was not part of the bargain. She could never again wish away another. If she had taken her dreams. Well that would have been something else altogether. She would have forgotten everything. Toby, her parents, her life above.

Jareth had been reflected in her dreams. He _was_ her dream. The wild and dangerously handsome Fae King, to love her forever, and make her a princess in her own private fairy tale land. If she had only taken the bait, she would have been his and all this heart ache in both their lives, could have been avoided. The little bitch always had to do things the hard way.

His head snapped up as the clock in the throne room struck thirteen. Jareth grinned. "A lucky number, indeed." He laughed and used his powers to transport his entourage to the portal. Vanishing the crystal he was gazing into, he transported himself there as well. Leaving behind his laughter echoing throughout the halls.

* * *

Sarah stood at the entrance to the portal. Or Rabbit hole as it was so aptly named. It looked like a big cave in the side of the mountain. She looked around at her fellow agents. All of them were waiting expectantly. Of course, only a few of them had been on this mission before. And never had the King himself visited. There had been a rumor that he wanted to trade for some things and that these things must be acquired personally. Sarah's instincts had screamed at her when she heard that. More children. She had immediately thought. He could get a more steady flow of them this way than by relying on video game obsessed children who never read anymore, to do it for him. But then, this was Jareth. He could easily have the labyrinth story magicked into a video game, or an elaborate computer game and achieved better results. Then what? And then she knew.

He'd found out that she was alive. She could only hope he hadn't been looking in on her frequently and had guessed her intentions. The element of surprise was her only hope. Jareth didn't need magic to kill her. Of that she was certain. If she missed her chance and couldn't kill him without witness's, then she was prepared to blow herself, and the rest of her party to pieces and messy bits. The only one she would regret killing was Brick. In her own way she loved him. Perhaps not in a healthy way. He was the only one that she had ever slept with who she hadn't wanted to kill directly after. After the first and only time, he had asked her if they were still friends. She'd responded, "You're still alive aren't you?" Somehow they'd never gotten around to a repeat performance.

Suddenly there was movement in the cave and Sarah's hand went to her gun. She held out her hand for the others to stand by and be ready to draw their weapons. Her gaze narrowed piercing through the darkness, she could make out several forms. Finally a tall man with elvish features and dark hair emerged, followed by a few others. Sarah's breath caught in her throat and she fought the urge to run.

Behind them, emerging from the black cavern in a dragon skin jacket, poet shirt and dove Grey breeches was the Goblin King himself. He immediately locked eyes with her and stepped forward. His approach was smooth, calculated like a great cat. When he was three feet away, she retreated a step and held up a hand. "Stop." She said firmly.

Jareth chuckled and bowed keeping his eyes on her. "Sarah. You look, ravishing my precious thing." He purred. He made no move to come closer but he stood his ground. No doubt in Sarah's mind that he would be circling her right about now. Were they alone. Even now she could feel the weight of his devils gaze on her body. She sneered. "Jareth." She mock curtsied and then gestured to his entourage.

"Friends of yours?" She asked nonchalantly.

Jareth laughed, "Sarah, love. You above all creatures should know that I do not have_ friends_. Just play things." He leered at her and then gestured for the tall elven man to join them. "Allow me to introduce my Chancellor, Lord Argoth. Argoth, this is the Lady Sarah Williams." He said with what Sarah could almost swear was....pride.

And the honorific also was puzzling. Sarah chose to put that aside, for now. "Lord Argoth, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope your travel here was pleasant?" She offered her hand to shake and flushed slightly as he took her fingertips in his, and kissed them. Oddly Jareth seemed a little upset at this display, and removed her hand from Lord Argoth's and tucked it under his own arm. Sarah stiffened under his touch. If he had noticed, he gave no indication. Instead he launched into a slew of questions. How had she come to be an Agent? How did she like her job? It unnerved her that he was being so, polite. Whatever his game was, she was going to end it. One way or another.

After the odd display of pleasantries was over they started the hike down to where the armored SUV escort was awaiting, Jareth rode with her, Brick and Lord Argoth. She turned as they were pulling away.

"It will be thirteen hours before we reach the President, Goblin King. No more, no less." A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She had to admit that she was loving this. A chance to taunt her enemy before she skinned him alive. Sarah decided, to kill him on the way back. It would be easier to lose herself in the wilderness afterwards.

Jareth nodded and regarded her with approval. "It seems Lady, we shall have ample time to get reacquainted." He seemed genuinely pleased by that fact.

Sarah turned around in her seat and repressed her rage long enough to tell Brick to get moving. After that she managed to repress her feelings further. Closing them off into a dark patch in her mind. Soon. She soothed herself. Soon.

* * *

Jareth could feel Sarah's hatred hanging in the air between them like an evil spirit screaming in agony. In fact her aura tore at his, as futile as it was he could not deny that her anger with him was unnerving. Had he succeeded in having her disposed of long ago, he could understand her spirits rage with him. But since he had been thwarted and she had been free to live out her life, he was confused on what the fuss was about. After all she rejected him not the other way around! There must be something. They would have to stop along the way somewhere. He would ask for a word with her alone and get to the crux of it.

And when he and the President decided on terms, he would ask permission to have her bound into his service. She would not be able to commit offenses against his person then. He grinned inwardly. Not that it would do her any good. Though he'd promised not to use magic while meeting with the President. He'd promised no such thing in regards to his personal safety. He could throw her into an oubliette from here. Or take away all her dreams, leaving her a shell.

* * *

Brick was the one who finally signaled for the caravan to pull into a gas station. It was dark and they were low on fuel. Sarah had gone into the store to use the bathroom, when she came out she found Jareth waiting for her. She looked up into his eyes. Much like that night so long ago. Somewhere back in the dark recesses in her mind she heard then fifteen year old Sarah's trembling voice, "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." To her surprise at that moment he cocked his head to the side and smiled indulgently. The same way he had that night. She shivered involuntarily.

Suddenly he reached out with a gloved hand and traced the length of her scar. She pulled away violently, "Don't touch me." She spat.

"Come now, Sarah." He raised an eyebrow at her display of bad behavior. "I wish to know how it is you came to receive that scar." He said converstaionally.

Sarah's face turned stormy, "Don't toy with me King Rat. You know very well where I got it from." She

said bitterly.

Jareth looked at her in genuine confusion. "I know only that you disappeared. I can only guess at where you'd gotten it from Sarah. Don't be difficult." He frowned. "I was only allowed to visit you just once. And I used up that privilege when you celebrated your victory over my labyrinth the night of your return. Since you stopped calling on your friends, I couldn't question them either." He leaned against the door jam to the bathroom, "So I ask again, where did you receive that scar?"

Sarah had gone pale. "You couldn't visit me?" She asked.

He frowned and looked her over. "No. I could not." He said honestly. "Not for lack of trying. I had sent someone to kill you, once. But you were already assumed dead." He admitted. "However, after some time, I did manage to come to terms with my defeat." He smiled at her. "Have you?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't believe you. You heard me call to you and didn't come. I wished them away and you stood by and did nothing!" She hissed.

Jareths eyes became angry, though he kept his temper in check. "Believe what you like. However, once one beats my Labyrinth, one cannot simply wish others away endlessly with no fear of repercussions, otherwise it would mean that you didn't learn to appreciate what you have. Its not the way of things. _You_ cut yourself off from the underground when you refused me." He moved in on her dangerously, "Whatever you think of me, my girl. Had I been able to come to you I would have. If only to strangle you myself!" He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Instead you chose to let Toby die!" She accused. Jareths expression turned from anger to horror.

"No." Jareth looked pained. "What did you do to him?" He asked angrily. "My heir, my son! What did you do?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. At that moment they both heard the safety being taken off from a gun and they both turned their heads simultaneously to see Brick had drawn and was pointing the gun at Jareths head.

"Take your hands off her." He growled.

Sarah had been stunned momentarily by Jareths outburst. Brick having drawn his piece on a distraught King brought her swiftly back to reality. "Put it away Brick. Its ok. We're hashing out old arguments. I can take care of this." She said reassuringly.

He looked at her as if she'd gone mad, "But-!"

"Now!" Her voice took on a hard edge signaling for him to get lost.

Brick put the gun away and stormed off. Hopefully to pay for the gas.

Sarah turned back to the Fae King who still gripped her upper arms almost painfully. She did not show him any fear. For to do so would be to admit that she did still have fear of him. Instead she smiled bitterly, "Though I'm sure you know already, Goblin King. Shortly after I'd gotten back from the labyrinth I came home from school to find my Father and Stepmother brutally murdered, and Toby had been drowned in the bath tub. The murderers were still going through the house. I screamed for help, they grabbed me. They raped me and beat me, and when I wouldn't stop sobbing in pain, they cut me." She gestured to her face and lifted her t-shirt to show him a slash above her navel. "I was left to die." She gave him a scathing look.

Jareths eyes were haunted, "You called for me?" He asked finally.

She grinned at him sickly. "I called for all of you! None of you came. You abandoned me, you abandoned Toby!" Crack! She'd pulled back her arm and slapped him hard.

Jareths face snapped to the side at the impact of her assault. He made no move and did not meet her eyes. He only spoke quietly. "Even if we had heard you. They were already dead, Sarah. I could have done nothing for them, and perhaps you would not have wanted me to help you." He put a hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. "Consider my anger with you absolved. I'll take no vengeance. You have suffered enough." He finally met her hard gaze with one of sorrow and strode away from her. Leaving her stunned and her anger without an outlet.

Sarah sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Not getting out of the car whenever they'd stopped. Her thoughts went back to that day. To the night she'd come back from the Underground. She had seen Jareth in the tree outside of her window. The look in his owl eyes had said 'goodbye'. She really had thought she'd seen the last of him. And was relieved. But like her friends she just took for granted that he would always come when she'd called. Now it turns out that nothing is as it seemed. Even aboveground.

She thought on Jareths conversation with her, she reflected on the fact that he said he had

sent someone to kill her but she'd been already dead. True, when she had woken in the hospital she'd been approached by the agency. They claimed her magical "taint" had brought her to their attention and they offered to give her a knew life. Rather than give up and die she accepted. So they had saved her from Jareth. Strangely, the fact that he wanted her dead all these years, as much as she wanted to kill him, comforted her. His forgiveness of her however, made her uneasy. Given her unfounded hatred of him all these years, would it be alright to just lay down her vendetta now? What would she have left to live for, if not revenge?

She'd turned to look at Jareth once, startled to see his head in his hands and Argoths hand on his back. She could have almost sworn he was crying. She turned hurriedly to face the road again. Ashamed she had seen him in a moment of weakness. For whatever she had thought of him over the years, she never once thought he would be able to mourn anyone. Least of all, her baby brother. He called Toby, his son. Had he never intended to turn Toby into a Goblin? His heir? She rubbed her temple gingerly, the beginnings of a migraine screaming in her skull like a mad banshee.

They reached the boundries of dreamland. Jareth had resumed his haughty Goblin King demeanor before daylight. Though Sarah found him to still seem a little bit distressed. Oddly she found herself becoming concerned for him. She buried that feeling deep inside. When they reached the base itself Jareth was taken to his own quarters and Sarah went to report to her superiors that she had returned with him safely.

* * *

Days went by as did negotiations. Sarah was not allowed to be present during any of it. In that time she'd played her conversation with Jareth over and over in her mind. By the third day she made up her mind that she had to let go. As much as she wanted to believe it had been Jareths negligence that had killed Toby. She had to admit now that it had never been his fault. Soon after this realization, the President himself wanted to see her. She made her way down to the room that had been turned into his office.

"Ah, Williams. Come in and sit down. We have a lot to discuss." The President was a middle aged balding man. Sarah hated working for him. She was often sent out on horrible assignments. Magically related half of the time. And in her opinion, he had her murder innocent people. People, who just happened to be different. But it didn't matter to him. They were invaders. He was keeping the human world pure. Sarah sneered at him mentally. No better than Hitler. But she stayed, to get close to Jareth.

Now that that was no longer her goal. She would resign. Her evaluation was coming up in a month, she could choose a new assignment.

"Sir." She said and sat down in the red leather chair in front of his desk.

The President leaned back in his own chair and took a sip of scotch. "King Jareth has asked that we give you to him." He studied her for a reaction.

"Give me to him, Sir?" She asked in confusion. Two scheming tyrants had made a decision about her future. She was not at all going to be happy about this.

"Yes. Amusingly, we find that this works to your advantage as well as our own." He put the glass down and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk his fingers interlaced in front of his face. "He wants to take you back with him. We want you to go back with him. Only, when you get there we want him.......taken care of." He said.

Sarah stared at him for a long moment before finding her voice. "I'm sorry Mr. President, did you just order me to assassinate the King of the Goblins?" She asked incredulously.

The President smiled, making him look like a snake. "Don't seem so surprised, Williams. We know the reason you joined up with the agency. This is your chance. Revenge. That should be appealing to you!

Gain his trust, find a reason to be alone with him once you're back at the rabbit hole, and kill him." He said.

"May I ask the reason?" She knew it was highly unlikely that she would receive one but she felt as if it couldn't hurt to try and get one.

The President smiled. "Its classified." He said simply. "You may want to start getting close to him now. Report to me anything of interest he tells you, before you leave tomorrow morning. As of this moment you are to act as if you belong to him. Report straight to his quarters. Obey his every request. You've done that sort of thing before, Williams." He grinned. "I have confidence in you." He gestured for her to get out.

She rose from her chair and saluted. Once out of the room and far enough away from the guards she let out a long breath. Kill Jareth. She wished he had asked her to do that before she'd had a chance to speak to Jareth. Now. Now she wouldn't be able to follow through. She surely wasn't going to be able to come back here. And how was she going to get Jareth out of this alive? Well she was going to have to talk to him about it. Considering that his room was bugged and there were hidden cameras in his room and all over the base. The only place she could talk to him was...._Oh God. _Well she could only hope she could get him in there without too much trouble.

Soon she was at the door to Jareths quarters staring at two very large guards outside, "I was told to report to his Majesty." She said. The one on the right nodded and opened the door for her. Entering she found Jareth sitting on his bed which was large and opulent, given the military bases gray and white metal décor. The whole of his quarters had been modified much the same as the Presidents. It looked like a bedroom in a fancy hotel. Without windows of course. Being that they were miles beneath the surface of the desert. She inclined her head. "I was told you have acquired me as your personal servant, Sire."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior as she crossed the room to him and knelt before him, positioning her back so that the camera could not see her face. "Would you like to take a shower with me?" After which she mouthed the words 'follow my lead' and made a gesture in front of her to indicate they were being watched.

Jareth nodded and then responded, "Why yes, I think that would be lovely Sarah. I have missed that delicious skin of yours." He purred and got to his feet.

Sarah made a face at him before painting on a smile. Takin his hand she led him to the bathroom adjoined to his room. Knowing that the sound of the shower and the steam would drown out their voices and make it impossible to be observed, she quickly removed her clothing and turned the water on. She got in and indicated that Jareth should also disrobe and get in after her.

Jareth stood staring at her as she got undressed. _By all thats decent and holy she is a marvel!_ Though she had scars, they did nothing to diminish her physical attributes. She was shapely, her breasts not overly large but ample and smooth. Her hips were well rounded and her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back when it was unbound.

"Are you getting in?" She asked in amusement. "I'm sure you've seen a naked woman before, Jareth. Come on, I haven't got all day." She smiled with mischief in her eyes.

Jareth swallowed hard and took off his clothes leaving on only his amulet. When again his eyes met hers he was shocked to see that she was admiring him. She held out her hand and he took it and stepped into the warm spray. She closed the curtains and put her arms around his neck.

Finally Jareth could stand it no longer, "Sarah,-" he started and was silenced with a dainty finger to his lips.

"Jareth, I want to first apologize for my behavior and for what I may have done had we not talked." She said in a hushed tone. "But now things are different, and though I don't want to kill you anymore. The President has ordered me to."

Jareths eyes grew dark with anger and he made as if he wished to get out and Sarah stopped him by moving her body in closer to his so that her breasts pressed against him. He growled low in his throat and he had to restrain himself from touching her back.

She grinned as she felt his distress pressing firmly against her belly. "Its alright Jareth." She assured him. "I am not going to carry out the order." She said seriously.

He searched her eyes for her intentions. Not being able to read them he asked the inevitable question, "Why?"

"You loved Toby, and I was wrong to blame you. All that I believed in over these last ten years has been wrong. I think, that they've always meant for this to happen. Think about it Jareth. Soon after the attack, after my family was killed. They found me, they trained me. And the President, picks me to be on the detail that retrieves you for this charade of a meeting. They've meant for me to kill you, for a long time. What I can't figure out is why." she looked up into his eyes, which were having trouble focusing on her given their close proximity. She quirked a smile and she reached down and took his hand and set it on her hip. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say she wasn't enjoying this.

He squeezed her hip gently and looked down in her eyes. So she was playing heroine again was she, well he'd let her. "Sarah, what is it that you want? And why are you telling me this in the shower?" He snaked his hand around her waist. "I can't believe its because you wished to shower with me." He already knew that this might be the only place she could get to talk to him in, but he'd be damned if he'd waste such a perfect opportunity.

Sarah sighed, she couldn't deny that he was attractive and she was feeling a bit aroused. Alright, very aroused. But before anything she needed to plan this out. "I needed the cover from the cameras and listening devices. Jareth, I want to go back with you." She said. "I can't serve this monster anymore. What I need to know, is why they want you dead?"

He closed his eyes, "Our worlds are merging, my love." He said sadly. "The Goblin Kingdom, in fact the whole of the underground. Our two realities are coming together." He brought a hand up and smoothed back the hair that was now plastering itself to her face. "We've been negotiating to prevent War. My Kingdom will materialize in seven days in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Roughly a little bigger than Great Britain." He said.

Sarah looked confused, "How is that possible?" She asked.

Jareth could barely think with her pressed into him as she was. But he could understand, the curtain was opaque and on the other side was a camera on the opposite wall. It could see them pressed together but it could not hear the conversation. "We were once a whole reality. My ancestors tore the realm of magic from the human world to avoid a war. Now it seems, that we cannot prevent the pieces falling back together. After we merge, Sarah. Your science will be useless, for science and magic cannot dwell together. Its development was only ever allowed in the absence of magic and magic will always be stronger. Meaning, your Presidents military capabilities will be thrown back to the middle ages. War, famine, Armegeddon." His voice softened as her face reflected horror.

"We can help, prevent diseases, teach how to survive without all your technology, but my people will always be superior to yours. And your President wants to seize power over my kingdom to keep that from happening. Greed is an ugly creature, Precious." As he explained his theory on why the President wanted him dead, he noticed her growing anger.

"That bastard!" She hissed.

Jareth chuckled. "I'm certain you've said that about me quite often, love. Amusing how things have turned out, eh?"

She reached around him and adjusted the water. "Jareth. I want to help you." She said.

Jareths eyebrows shot up and then he pushed her backwards until her back rested against the wall of the shower. "Oh but my dear. You are helping me." He purred.

She pushed at him as he tried to nuzzle her neck. "I mean, I want to help you get out of here alive."

He straightened and looked down at her, "What a kind offer. However, I can leave whenever I'd like. The fact that I promised not to use magic only applies when I am not in danger. In matters of my personal safety, per the agreement, I can transport myself and my party back to the Goblin Kingdom immediately." He grinned. "You didn't seriously believe I would ever agree to total vulnerability did you?" He asked.

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was in danger and they could leave right now. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked in exasperation.

He pulled her to him with a smile on his lips, "You have been pressed against my body, woman for ten minutes now." He said meaningfully.

"You're right," She smiled and kissed him teasingly, eliciting a groan from him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth caressing it with hers. She reached around behind him as he pressed her against him, grasping the the water faucet knob, she twisted it to the right causing the water to turn freezing cold. She laughed and got out hurriedly as the King yelped and fumbled with the faucet trying to turn the water off.

"Brazen hussy!" He berated her in mock anger.

"You like it." She commented as she wrapped a towel around her self, and dried her hair with a smaller towel.

"I would have enjoyed it more had it not been cut short." He pouted.

Sarah chuckled and finished drying off. "You've changed." She said, watching him step out of the shower and dry off himself.

"No, Sarah darling." He said. "You've grown up."

She frowned at this. Many things are not as they once seemed. Who was Jareth really? Cruel King, tempter of young girls, a man who longed for children of his own? She thought of his reactions to Toby's death. It had been a long time since she'd shed any tears for anyone and she'd come dangerously close to shedding them for this man now, Toby's loss had been painful for both of them. "Jareth." She said quietly.

He looked up at her, the towel now resting low on his waist. She smiled, promising herself she would compliment him on the fine view he presented later, "Why did you ask for me?"

He approached her slowly locking his eyes on hers and when he was close enough, he caressed her cheek and ran his thumb along her bottom lip gently, "I should think that had always been obvious," He whispered. "You did steal my heart."

Sarah gaped at him, "Jareth-" It was his turn to shush her. He put a finger to her lips and replaced it with his own lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he regarded her tenderly. Which startled Sarah further. It was not an emotion she was used to seeing on his face.

"Sarah," he looked her over, hair sopping wet and plastered to her neck and shoulders, a towel wrapped around her, barely hiding her womanly curves from his greedy eyes. He looked back to her face, his gaze settling on the scar. "Someday, if you wish it. I can take those away." He traced it lightly with his finger.

"Someday." She agreed with a blush. "Leaving? Now? Please?" She was anxious to get out of there.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her and produced a crystal. He made the clear orb dance within his grasp, it started to hum and glow a bright blue as it glided over the backs of his fingers and over his palm. Just as the two agents outside the door rushed into the room Jareth smashed the crystal at Sarah's feet, and then all was blackness.

**Authors Note: Alright. So what do you think? I think ten reviews might inspire me to upload the next Chapter. On which I am slaving away, as we speak. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Goblin Kingdom

Chapter 2

"She is here." Sir Didymus sat on a small overturned bucket in front of a little table. A chessboard before him. He was engaged in a battle of wits with his opponent. And losing most grievously.

There was a grunt in response from his adversary. A gnarled hand made a move that put the little Fox in check, and the owner of the hand told him so.

"Are you not going to see her?" He asked and skillfully moved his King out of the way, behind one of the only pawns he had left.

"No." The owner of the gnarled hand said in a gruff voice.

"Why ever not?" He asked and then growled in frustration as the fellow put him into check again.

"You know why. And I don't got to explain it to _you_!" He watched Didymus maneuver himself right into his hands. He made his final move. "Hoo Hah!" He laughed. "Checkmate!" He said claiming victory.

"Sir Hoggle, you can't keep holding her accountable for a foolish fight you had with her, when she was but sixteen, I doubt very much if she even remembers. By virtue of her very youth, she was bound to say something you'd both regret at some point." Sir Didymus chided.

"She defended that rat, and then she wished I would never speak to her again. I was only doin what she wanted!" Hoggle shook his fist at the little fox. "It ain't no business of yours anyhow!" He said.

Sir Didymus sighed. "As you wish." He said, then extricated himself from the bucket. "Well played Sir Hoggle. I expect a rematch, same time next week?" He asked.

"I'm willing to beat your furry butt anytime you like." Hoggle grunted. "Now sod off." Hoggle busied himself with straightening up his dirty underground hovel.

Sir Didymus shook his head in amazement and then left Hoggle to his misery. Outside Hoggle's door he patted Ambrosius. "Sir Hoggle has no idea, how much he misses her. Else he does and he believes me fool enough not to notice. Come Ambrosius, let us meet yon fair maiden and tell her of our latest adventures, shall we?" He received a bark of agreement from his loyal steed.

* * *

"Jareth?" Sarah hissed. "Where are you?" Where ever it was that Jareth had transported her to, it was dark. Without moving about she could tell that she was somewhere with a stone floor. Her still damp feet were shouting at her that it was fricken cold too.

There was a small explosion and Sarah dropped down on her stomach and covered her head as a fire erupted in the hearth. The absence of falling debris and flames everywhere made her lift her head. Rather than destruction everywhere, her eyes settled on a pair of boots standing directly in front of her.

She looked up to find their owner fully clothed and smirking. "Interesting reaction, Precious. I've never seen a woman move so fast in naught but a towel." He squated down and held out a gloved hand to help her up.

She scowled at him. "You might have warned me first." She sniffed, trying to regain some of her dignity. Noting with some irritation that it was extremely hard to do when one was still damp and mostly naked. "Do you think I could trouble you for something to wear?" She asked.

He looked her up and down. "Have you a preference?" He asked.

"Something comfortable." she said and then added as an after thought, "If you poof me into that ball gown, I'll beat you."

Jareth chuckled and made an imperious gesture with his hand. Sarah looked down to find herself in a long black silk night gown that was a little tight in some places. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, so she didn't resort to violence on his royal person. After all, it was mostly comfortable. "I guess I should have been more specific." She muttered.

Jareth walked over to the door and opened it and spoke briefly to the guard outside, affording Sarah an opportunity to take in her surroundings. _Oh my God...._She was in Jareths bedroom. It was huge the center of the room held a large bed. It had black silk sheets and a midnight blue duvet, numerous similarly colored pillows made the bed seem very inviting. Very inviting indeed. Sarah blushed. _Damn that man! _She jumped as a pair of arms encircled her waist. "Do you like it?" Jareth purred in her ear.

Sarah's breath quickened and rather than say _'Hell, lets try it out!'_ She managed to bypass her animal instincts and sputter, "Y-yes. I hope my room is almost as nice as this."

Jareth laughed and nipped her earlobe, "Don't be foolish. You'll be staying here. No amount of pretended prudery is going to keep me from you now, darling." He purred into her ear. "I know better than to believe that what you did back there, was based solely on the need for stealth. You enjoyed it just as much as I did."

Feeling his lips trail their way down her neck and nip gently at her collar bone. Sarah's body betrayed her and she leaned into him, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access to her skin. A knock on the door made Jareth growl low in his throat and he released Sarah and swung around to face the intruding noise, "Come in!" he bellowed.

The door opened cautiously and a butler pushed in a cart with a silver tray holding food, goblets and a bottle of wine. Jareth smiled suddenly, "Ah, good." he turned to Sarah, "Hungry, love?"

Sarah's stomach growled in response, "Yes actually" She said in surprise. It was only barely past two in the afternoon when they left the base. And now it was dark out. How long had travel taken between worlds?

The butler brought the food in, and set the small table Jareth had in the room. Speaking a few words to the servant, Jareth dismissed him when his job was done. Then he held out a chair for Sarah. "Its dinner time, obviously. Come, sit down before it gets cold." He commanded.

Sarah sighed and complied. She had to admit that it did look delicious, even if it was a dish that she did not recognize. When Jareth sat down she started eating, finding that it was in fact, delicious. "This is wonderful Jareth, what is it?" She asked.

"For now love, I think its best if you just eat whats put in front of you, without questioning what it is. Goblin cuisine is delicious if a little unorthodox." He set down his fork and looked at her seriously, "I believe we have some serious things to discuss. I think it would be wise for us to set the rules for our relationship and define exactly, what we are to mean to each other. Don't you agree?" He asked.

Sarah put more food into her mouth to buy herself time so that she could think. Finding that she was unable to think much past her earlier steam filled encounter with him. She found herself musing upon the odd twist of events that brought them seemingly almost full circle. Love, hate, sexual situations. Would love follow? He had proposed to her, almost had her killed, and now he what? Wanted to know if there was any future? "What do you want me to mean to you, Goblin King?" _There, that ought to keep him busy. _She thought happily.

"Answering a question with another question, though a very good deflection tactic, is not in fact an answer." He stated. "Care to try that again, love?"

Sarah deflated, '_Or, maybe not.' _She thought. She put down her fork and took a sip of her wine. Maybe it was time to stop playing games. He was putting them aside, perhaps she should as well.

"I can't deny that I am attracted to you. And that I......desire you, Jareth." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I just can't switch gears after all this time and just fall into your arms expecting marriage and 2.5 kids." When she opened her eyes she expected to find him glaring at her angrily. On the contrary, he seemed overly pleased with himself, and Sarah could have sworn that had he been in owl form at that very moment. He would be preening himself.

"Sarah darling, I think that is a marvelous suggestion!" He grinned mischievously.

"What? Jareth, I didn't suggest anything!" She went back over all that she had just said to verify that she hadn't given him any ideas whatsoever, and nodded in satisfaction when she found that she had not.

"You just said that you desire me. Did you not?" He took a sip of his own wine and set it down. Leaning back in his chair he removed his gloves and threw them lightly on the table next to his discarded linen napkin.

Sarah frowned. "Yes, I said that." He brows knitted together, "But-"

"I think that becoming lovers is a wonderful idea." He rose and offered her his hand indicating that he was finished.

Sarah looked down at her near empty plate and realized she had only eaten the last few bites for the pure fact that it was there and it tasted good. She decided she was finished also. At that moment what he'd just said sank in through her skull and throttled her brain. She started to protest but was silenced immediately by Jareths lips.

Sarah made a little noise involuntarily, as she found herself responding to the tender ministrations of the Goblin Kings lips. Before she knew it, her hands had buried themselves in his hair and she herself was deepening the kiss. When he gently pulled away he chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "Had I but done that sooner." He mused. "Are you tired?"

Sarah blinked dazedly and tried to regain some sense of conscious thought beyond, _'Dang lets do that again.' _ She found herself shaking her head no, she was not tired.

Jareth chuckled and released her. "Well, then perhaps we can find a way to amuse ourselves until we are tired enough to fall asleep?" He reached for her hand and took it, squeezing gently.

Sarah finally found the words she wished to say, "Jareth, are you certain this is a good idea?" She was unsure that this would be helpful at all, and might in fact complicate things.

Jareth nodded and then said, "No." Grinning in delight when she scowled.

"Oh now, Sarah darling. I won't force you. You can say no." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her once more. Then he again started kissing her neck. Soon his breath tickled her ear and he purred to her, "But I think that we both know you want this as much as I do."

Sarah realized at that moment, two things simultaneously. First, he was right. Know it all bastard. Second, he'd pulled her with him towards the bed. They were in front of it now. The backs of his knees resting against the mattress. Sarah smiled inwardly, _'Since its going to happen. It might as well be on my terms.' _She brought her hands up to Jareths chest and pushed, hard.

Jareth was knocked off balance and landed on his back. Looking up at her from the mattress, "Ah. Whats this then, my love?" He tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Sarah as she climbed onto the bed with him.

"This is a little game I like to call, 'Yes mistress.'" She said as she swung her leg over him so that she was straddling him. Both her knees planted firmly on either side of his slim hips. "In case you're confused. I'm the mistress. And you are not." She laughed as he raised an eyebrow at her. "It can be your turn next time if you want."

Jareth laughed then. "If you say so Precious, I-" He jumped as Sarah leaned down and bit him on the chest, rather hard. "Sarah! What the devil was that for?" He growled.

"The proper response is, 'Yes Mistress.'" She took both of his hands and pinned them above his head. "Should you refuse to respond otherwise, you will be punished. Understand, Goblin King?"

Jareth grinned. '_Oh you little minx.' _he thought. "Yes, Mistress." He said. He let her take control of the nights activities. After all being constantly in control of everyone, did get rather tiresome at times. And his Sarah definitely was a commanding little mortal. He would let her have her way, for now.

He moaned as she licked the hollow of his throat.

* * *

Ludo watched Hoggle spray the nasty little fairy's with his pesticide sprayer. Hoggle was complaining to Ludo about Sarah. Hoggle always complained about Sarah. Ludo would tell him that it was tiresome, if he could just master the blasted English language. Unfortunately he was limited to simple phrases, which were not suited to explaining complex concepts and feelings. He sighed and sat himself down heavily on the log next to the pond outside the labyrinth.

"Well?!?!" Hoggle had stopped spraying and was glaring at Ludo.

"What?" Ludo asked in confusion.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Hoggle eyed Ludo in aggravation.

Ludo scowled, no he'd been ignoring Hoggle. "No." Ludo confessed.

"I was saying that Sarah's back at the castle. Sir Didymus has gone to see her." He waved the sprayer in the direction of the castle.

"Hoggle, not go?" Ludo asked curious as to whether or not the little man could put aside his pride and go and at least tell Sarah hello.

"No, that's what I just got done telling you. I'm not going! So don't go tryin to convince me!" He said and then sprayed a fairy.

"Why not?" Ludo asked and then picked up a rock and cooed to it.

"Because she's the one who doesn't want to see me. I ain't going up there just to be thrown out again!" Hoggles face turned red with aggravation. "And I don't have to tell you what she might have Jareth do to me, if she's got him wrapped around her finger." He kicked dirt over the fallen fairy, and then was startled to hear a loud rumbling coming from Ludo. He regarded the beast suspiciously, and he realized that Ludo was laughing. "What's so funny?"

Ludo got up from the log and stretched and regarded Hoggle with gentle monsters eyes, "Hoggle, moron." He stated simply and lumbered away, leaving a stunned Hoggle to stare after him.

Hoggle watched Ludo walk away and then he scowled. "Fine! Who needs you, you big orange Yeti!!"

He shouted shaking his fist at the retreating figure of his friend.

* * *

Sarah stood on a ledge in Escher room looking down over the edge. "Toby!" She cried out as the baby in red and white striped pajamas crawled once again out of reach a level below her. Sarah looked around desperately. There was no way to get to him in time if she doubled back. She squeezed her eyes shut and then stepped off the ledge. Instead of falling and hitting the ground as one would expect, she found herself floating downwards. Soon she landed lightly on her feet.

She took a few steps forward and a fog enveloped her. "Toby?" She called out holding her hands in front of her she searched the mists, trying to find a wall, a door, anything to guide her. She slipped her feet along the floor, not wanting to take a wrong step and fall down a flight of stairs.

Some time later, she came to a spot where the mist seemed to thin a little so that she could see several feet in front of her. A familiar figure stood in the distance with his back to her. "Jareth?" She said. Yes, it was the Goblin King. He was wearing the same white feather cloak he had on, when they had their final confrontation. If he heard her, he made no acknowledgement. "Jareth?" She said again and took a step toward him.

"Stop, don't come any closer." He said. He kept his back to her.

Sarah frowned. This was not right, it hadn't happened this way. "Give me the child." She said and took another step.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here...."She paused as Jareth turned around. His face was ashen. Even more so than that day, as though death were not long off from claiming him.

Sarah looked down and screamed. He held out his hand to her and in his hand was a heart, bloody and beating. His chest was a gaping hole as though someone had literally torn into him. She could see the shattered bones of his ribs and sternum. The blood spilled over his pristine white poets shirt, and it had splattered over his amulet as it swung over the hole, like some grotesque clock pendulum. "Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you." He said smiling sickly and held the heart out to her.

"No!" She stumbled backwards and fell, pushing with her feet she tried to get up and run away but she was unable to get her body to respond correctly. And then he opened his mouth to laugh and blood spilled down his lips. Sarah screamed, and screamed, and.....

"Sarah!" Jareth shook her. "Sarah, darling wake up."

Sarah woke up with yet another scream, "Jareth! No!" She was surprised to find herself pulled into his arms and hearing his voice telling her that she was alright, rather than telling her to take his offering.

"Its alright. You're alright darling, I'm here. You're safe." He said, cradling her to him as if she were a small child. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You were having a nightmare."

Only with this confirmation did Sarah relax and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. She expected to hear his heartbeat within and heard nothing. "No." She said and pushed him away. "Jareth. Where is your heartbeat?" She asked.

"Sarah." He said tiredly, "Can this wait until morning?" It was still dark and though he'd hinted at this before now, to explain while he was still half asleep would only confuse her more.

"But-" She started to protest that he shouldn't be alive and to tell him of her horrific dream.

"Sarah, I promise that I will explain in the morning and you can question me to your hearts content, precious." He reached out in the darkness and stroked her cheek. "You see, I'm alive, and I'm warm, and I'm really here. I'm not going anywhere." He laid down and pulled her with him. "Just go to sleep love, I promise you are safe."

Sarah frowned but leaned back. She couldn't say that she was well versed on the anatomy of fae but she felt certain that he should have a heart. Then again, he was a magical creature. Maybe he didn't have any organs on the inside. Maybe he was full of feathers and crap. She chuckled. Certainly full of crap.

"Honestly woman, first you're screaming and now you're laughing. Are you starting your moon cycle, oof!" He rubbed his side as Sarah's elbow jabbed him sharply.

"Quiet, your Majesty. I'm ready to go back to sleep now." She giggled.

"Yes Mistress." Jareth purred and nipped her earlobe, snuggling into the blankets with her.

Sarah giggled again and then let Jareths steady even breathing calm her. Still, it was a long time before she was able to regain a hold on sleep. Her mind replaying her nightmare over and over.

* * *

Sir Didymus approached the Castle gates. Happily he found brother Ludo already there, trying to explain awkwardly that he wanted to have an audience with the fair damsel in question. Dismounting from Ambrosius, he lead his trusty steed up to the castle, to see if he could aid his brother in reasoning with the obstinate royal goblin guard.

When he reached them, he snarled to himself. They were big, they were ugly, and they were miserable creatures. And Ludo was no match for them verbally, "Greetings Brother!" He hailed his comrade. "I see you've come to visit the fair maiden as well?"

Ludo turned and looked down, when his eyes settled on his little fox brother he relaxed visibly and nodded. "Sawah, friend." He gestured to the gate and then to the guard.

Sir Didymus nodded, "Quite. Are they giving you trouble my good fellow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ludo said sadly.

"Well, then. Allow me." Sir Didymus marched up to the guard and thrust his tiny paws against his hips. Lifting his muzzle in defiance he sneered. His canine lips pulling back from his white ferocious teeth. "We are here to see the lady Sarah!" He declared.

The guard narrowed his eyes and glared down at the little fox who was a good two feet smaller than him in comparison. "Now see 'ere pipsqueak. The King 'imself says that he and 'is lady ain't to be disturbed. Now be a good dog and get yerself, and that orange fur bag on out o' 'ere." He made an exaggerated shooing motion.

Ludo growled, "Ludo." He said. Indicating that his name was not in fact "fur bag".

The guard laughed, "Wot eva you say, slappy." He said. "Just get out o' 'ere."

Ludo looked down at Sir Didymus in defeat, "Come on." He set a finger on the little fox's shoulder to pull him away and Sir Didymus shook him off.

The little fox set his paw on his sword (which was really a dagger) and growled. "Good Sir. I must insist you at least take a message to the Lady Sarah, informing her that we came to call on her."

The guard closed his eyes in exasperation. "A'ight, shorty. Just get lost will you?"

Sir Didymus bowed and left the odious guard to retrieve Ambrosius. Ludo went with him, the two walking together amiably.

"Ludo, thank you." Ludo said as his little fox friend vaulted himself into his saddle.

"It was an honor to help you, brother Ludo." he turned his gaze up to the castle where the fair Lady Sarah consorted with his King. "I suppose we'll have to wait for Sarah to come to us." He said.

"She will." Ludo said sagely.

Sir Didymus was often surprised, and pleasantly. With how truly intelligent Ludo actually was. "Well said brother. Come. Join me, we'll get some Ale, and you can tell me what Sir Hoggle is up to."

They headed off in the direction of the Goblin city as Ludo snorted in derision, "Hoggle, stubborn. Not see Sawah." He said.

"Yes." Sir Didymus stroked his little fox chin. "Stubborn indeed."

* * *

Jareth sat at his desk, he had moved into his bedchamber. Sarah had been very exhausted after they're love play last night. The nightmare she'd had only served to magnify it. Not being one that needed much sleep in the first place he'd woken with the dawn. He sighed in exasperation at the mountain of royal decrees and declarations that had piled up in his absence. A rulers work was never done.

He found himself staring at the dark haired beauty lying half covered in his bed. Ah how pleasantly she had surprised him last night with her skill and passion. He'd quite expected that after her ordeal she would be adverse to sexual relations. It seems she'd healed quite well psychologically. Which was very convenient for him, as he did not have to coax her into sharing his bed. In fact she'd become quite adept at being sexually aggressive. He frowned. Perhaps it was but a coping mechanism? If she feels in control then she can enjoy herself? He shook his head sighed. Complicated things, relationships.

Then there had been her nightmare. He would have to question her about it at length. Her near violent reaction to the absence of his heartbeat was unnerving. And he had suspicion that it was part of her dream.

He couldn't deny to her that she possessed his heart. Though, it was alright in her care. It may horrify her to know that it was within her. He'd warned her. Sang to her in the Escher room. Unconsciously he sang the words softly, as he gazed upon her sleeping form:

"How you turn my world you, Precious thing.

You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done

I've done for you. I move the stars for no one.

You've runs so long, you've run so far. You're eyes can be so cruel.

Just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you. Yes, I do.

Live without your sunlight. Love without your heart beat. I, I, I can't

live.... within you."

He sighed when he saw her eyelids flutter and open to look at him. "Sarah." he said quietly.

Sarah rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, resting her chin on her palms. Her hair fell over her shoulders framing her face. "Good morning, My King."

He grinned, "I could get used to hearing that from you, Precious." His grin grew wider. "Or should I call you Mistress?"

"Precious will do, for now." She got off the bed and strolled languidly over to him, comfortable with her nudity she let his eyes feast on her flesh the way his lips and hands had the previous night. She came to stand behind him and she leaned down, kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Enjoying her closeness he let his eyes close a moment and breathed in her scent. "Contrary to popular belief, love. Ruling a country consists of more than juggling crystals, terrorizing dwarves and beautiful young brunettes with a fondness for defiance and odd tastes in clothing. Ouch!" He exclaimed as she pinched his arm. "Minx!" he growled.

"Fop." She countered. "Do you have a bathroom?" She asked.

"Right through that door, there is a bathing pool and other amenities. If you shout I'll come and help you wash." He leered as she headed for the door he indicated.

"Maybe." She called over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Enter." He called.

A guard trudged in and saluted. "Sire, Sir Didymus and his beast friend, Ludo have requested audience with Lady Sarah." He said.

Jareth nodded. "Ah." He sat back in his chair and regarded the bathroom door. It may be good that she see friends. It may dispel her fears and help her to adjust. "See that they are here for lunch with Lady Sarah in the gardens. You may go." He dismissed the guard.

"Yes, Sire." The guard trudged back out and set off to find the little fox and inform him.

* * *

"So, Agent Brixby." The President leaned forward to fix a penetrating gaze on Brick. A mostly smoked cigar sat clamped between his teeth. "You can see why we need to recover Agent Williams from her assignment. She has vital information concerning the Goblin King's plans for invasion. Can we count on you to go in and retrieve her for us?" He asked. Knowing that the answer would be and must be yes. After all, he had slept with the Williams woman before and seemed to still be on speaking terms with her. Obviously he had some feelings for her.

"Yes, Sir." Brick said firmly. "I will be provided with a map and credentials, for after I am through the rabbit hole as well?" He knew this was standard procedure, but still the old song and dance of confirmation must be followed.

"Yes, yes. And a fine pair of prosthetic ears and contacts. You'll be a jolly elf by the time you get there." The president grinned. "Make sure you get there and bring her back here within 72 hours. We don't have long before he plans to bring his reality into ours. Its us against them, Agent Brixby. Remember that." The president got up from his chair and shook hands with him.

After he left the Presidents office he found himself standing in the doorway of Sarah's quarters. The room had no pictures or posters, and no prominent furniture other than the bed and dresser. "What have you gotten yourself into, eh Panther lady?" He crossed to her bed and sat down heavily. Looking over to the one thing that adorned her room, he picked it up. A family photo, her and two older people he assumed were her parents and a small toe headed boy. From the little Sarah had spoken of her family, Brick assumed this was Toby.

He turned his attention to the figure of Sarah. How different she was then from the woman she was now. She seemed almost spoiled and overly sure of herself, to the point of arrogance in the picture. Now, she was strong, quiet, scarred and beautiful. Did he love her? Hell yes. Did he have any delusions as to his chance at being anything more than a fling to her. No.

She was too good for him. And she knew it. It didn't bother him that she knew it. It was only the truth after all. Although, certainly no one else was good enough either, especially that arrogant piece of shit Goblin King.

Brick took the picture out of its frame and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He then opened the side table drawer and took out a pack of cigarettes. No doubt she'd be jonesing for those by the time he got there, he grinned. Sarah without her nicotine, he wished the Goblin King luck. He'd certainly need it.

* * *

Hoggle sat in his little dirt hovel underground. He regarded it angrily. He'd first met Sarah here. She'd fallen through his ceiling.

_'Who's there?'_ She'd said, she'd been frightened. She had every right to be. He'd lit a candle and said, _'Me'. _ And he'd laughed. Why? Because hedelighted in her fear. Every bit as much as Jareth did. There was something about that girl. You either wanted to torment her, or be as close as possible to her.

Maybe it was her youth or her spirit, but something about her made you feel alive. Jareth never being one to make friends, sought only to possess her. And Hoggle being a short, ugly and miserable old coward, finally chose to befriend her. He snorted, "Friends." he sneered. "Fat lot a good being my friend did her." He said.

Suddenly a pain gripped his chest and he clutched at it. "Gah!" He grunted, trying to breath evenly. "Dammit, not now!" He growled as the pain also shot into his arm.

**Authors Note: Jinkies. Well I guess I should have asked for more than ten reviews to give myself more time to update. Lol You guys rock. I do believes in reviewers, I do, I do! I hope you enjoy the second installment and tell me what you think. Also to those of you that mentioned Artemis fowl. No, I actually never heard of the series, and now that I have. I am curious. AFTER I'm done writing this fic, I'll pop round to the book store and take a look. Seems it may be an interesting read. I'm not going to say I'll update after ten reviews this time. I want to give the third chapter the proper attention it, and you deserve. But it shall be soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ludo sat on a bench in one of the larger Goblin Ale establishments in the city. He grinned a happy beast grin when he had Sir Didymus order his favorite brew in a bucket. The little goblin acquiesced with much haste when the Knight threatened to disembowel him in a duel if he did not treat Ludo with the proper respect. There were times when he could just pick the little fox up and hug him to bits. But then again, it was fear of that very thing that often kept him from doing just that..

Instead he beamed down at his brother and thanked him. "Ludo grateful, brother." He patted Sir Didymus on the back as gently as he could which still almost sent the knight sprawling.

Sir Didymus took it in stride, used to the behemoths strength by now he braced himself as best he could and then patted Ludo's hand, "The pleasure is all mine Sir Ludo. Might I inquire as to whether we should be playing devils advocate between the fair lady and Sir Hoggle?" He suggested.

Ludo shrugged massive orange fur covered shoulders. "Hoggle, sick." He said meaningfully. He brushed his large paw at his face preventing a tear from escaping from his eye. "Hide from Sawah."

Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes, I thought as much. He has not been leaving his home as often as he used to. And it would make sense he would let his pride get in the way of saying his final goodbye. Are we certain, brother. That it is as serious as we fear?" He regarded Ludo with naked hope in the eye not covered with an eye patch.

Ludo would have liked to offer such reassurances. Alas, this was impossible. Hoggle was very very sick. The kind of sickness that comes with old age, weakened hearts, stress and bad temperament. Hoggle certainly had all of that. No amount of living in the realm of magic was going to stop Hoggle from dying. If everyone in the Goblin realm lived forever then there would be no point in having children. And all things must come to an end. Fae Kings and Grumpy old dwarfs alike. "Hoggle not stay." He said sadly.

Sir Didymus sighed as his little tankard of Ale was set in front of him. He eyed the serving wench sharply as she thumped a pale of Ale down in front of Ludo and scowled at him. She stuffed her fat goblin hands on her hips and glared at the knight impatiently. Sir Didymus sighed. How he loathed tipping miserable serving wenches for rude behavior. He got out a copper and slapped it on the table. "I've another one just like that, if you can become a little less sour the rest of our time here, lass." He offered.

True to goblin inner wickedness and terrible manners, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Not likely short stuff." She tossed her dirty hair haughtily, and flounced away.

Ludo snorted in derision and regarded the little fox with a gleam in his eye, "Smell bad." He said indicating that the woman's odor had not escaped his attention.

Sir Didymus blinked at him, "Honestly Sir Ludo. I smell nothing." He sniffed and then chuckled. "Oh! Yes....Well." Sir Didymus shook his head as he finally understood Ludo's comment. "Goblins especially female goblins, don't bathe. They feel it adds to their allure." Sir Didymus found he had to keep himself from spitting out his mouthful of ale, when Ludo gave him an look of incredulity.

Seeing this as an opportunity to perhaps steer the conversation away from the detestable serving wench he put his ale down, "Brother Ludo, what of others of your kind? Do you not have women among the rock callers?" he asked.

Ludo's eyebrows shot up comically, "Oh, sure." He drained the last of his Ale from the bucket and scratched his large head. "Lots." he affirmed and then gave Sir Didymus a look that said, 'Why do you ask?'

Sir Didymus chuckled, "Tell me old man, did you ever have yourself a sweetheart?" He asked conversationally. And then instantly regretted doing so when Ludo's face fell in sadness.

"Long ago." He grumbled and shifted uncomfortably. The sad expression turned to one of pain. "Hoggle!" He gasped and then grabbed the little fox and then threw him over his shoulder as if he were naught but a small sack of grain.

"Sir Ludo! What's the meaning of this. Put me down! This instant!" He struggled but to no avail. The beast had him and was bound and determined that Sir Didymus would be accompanying him whether or not he wanted to. "Wait a minute!" He growled. "What about Hoggle!?".

"Hoggle, bad." He said sadly. The tone of his voice along with their previous conversation shot an arrow through the little fox's heart. As Ludo lumbered off towards Hoggles home he called out for Ambrosius to stay at the Tavern. Sighing mentally when the sheep dog ignored his command and bounded after them, barking excitedly.

"My Lady." He murmured sadly as he caught a glimpse of the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

Brick stood in the shadows of an alleyway watching Sarah's companions as they hurried off desperately. He smiled a grim smile. Sarah's file had been quite detailed with composite sketches of every creature she had ever met while she was in the Underground. However nothing could have prepared him for the sheer enormity of the large beast called Ludo. Or the Jim Henson puppet-like likability of the little Knight. Even the dog caused Brick to more or less just want to slap a G rating on all of them, and market them to the kiddies. No wonder she had described them so fondly. He sighed. He'd only hoped that Sarah wouldn't be too pissed off at him for taking her away from them. At the very least she was with loved ones here. He'd already taken so much from her.

Where ever they were going he was certain that sooner or later, they would lead him to Sarah, or she would seek them out. He did not care which. He did not relish the thought of trying to sneak in to a heavily guarded Castle and catching her out in the open seemed like the better option.

"Time to set the panther trap." He pulled the cloak and hood about him tightly and skulked after them.

* * *

Sarah had been in the tub a good long time and she had thoroughly enjoyed it. However that did not explain the look Jareth was giving her as he stood in the doorway.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Jareth? Everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

Jareth crossed over to the bathing pool and retrieved her a towel. "You must get out now precious, we'll be needing to travel within the labyrinth."

Sarah frowned, "Why?" She got out and let him wrap the towel around her and stared after him as he made his way over to the wardrobe in the bath chamber. "Jareth, whats going on?" She was suddenly afraid that he'd become angry with her. Not that it would have normally have bothered her. Truthfully she relished a little head butting. The sex was most satisfying and she had found herself pondering the merits of angry passionate throw-me-down-on-the-bed-sex with Jareth. She'd briefly contemplated starting a good fight, when he'd thrown the door open and given her that look of dismay.

There were many expressions she had seen on his handsome face. Most within the last twenty four hours. But dismay, was not one that she cared for. Drying her hair she watched him as he pawed through garments she assumed had been made for her prior to his trip above. How he had learned her sizes she would argue over later. Right now he was being quiet and unresponsive to her questions. It unnerved her at best.

He soon tossed her a plain dark grey cotton dress and a pair of boots that seemed suitable for traveling.

"Please Sarah, get dressed quickly, no questions!" He held up his hand cutting off the stream of questions she was about to pummel him with and left the room abruptly. He barked out some orders to servants in the next room, while she dressed herself hurriedly. She shook her head as she realized he'd forgotten to get her undergarments. Finding some she slipped them and the dress on and had just stuck her foot into a boot, when he came bursting back into the bath chamber. "Are you quite ready?"

She nodded. "Don't you think you ought to clue me in to whats going on, and where you are dragging me off to?" She demanded.

Jareth didn't answer her, instead he pulled her into his arms and dropped a crystal at their feet. Sarah closed her eyes against that dizzying feeling. When she opened them again they were standing in the tunnels below the hedge maze. She looked into Jareths eyes, "Tell me you didn't bring me here for nostalgia's sake Jareth. This is not one of the places I remember all that fondly."

Jareth shook his head and instead of answering her he led her her through the tunnels, a few turns later she realized she was being led to the oubliette that she had fallen into. Why could he possibly want to go there. Fighting the urge to wrench her arm free of his grasp, she decided that if he was being so cryptic he must have a reason for not saying anything. Or he had no way of being able to tell her about it. Soon they stopped outside the little door that she had exited with Hoggle so long ago. "Jareth?" She look to him for an explanation.

He regarded her solemnly, "Your friends are in there." He said.

"Did you throw them in there?" She demanded to know.

Jareth only shook his head, "This is Higgles home." He said and gestured that she go in. "I will wait for you out here."

Sarah stared at him for a long moment. Looking into his face she frowned at the carefully constructed mask of indifference that he'd dropped into place. How she hated that face. Shrugging inwardly she knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. "Hoggle?" She called.

The room was dimly lit by one candle and the overhead trap door that led to the riddling guards and those hands that came out of the walls. She shivered at the thought. She scanned the room and the first thing she saw, only because he dominated the room was Ludo. "Ludo!" She cried out joyously.

"Sawah?" The beast spun around and he reached out to her gathering her into his great beast arms, "Sawah friend!" He exclaimed as he crushed her into his monsters embrace. She was breathless, literally when he released her.

"My Lady?" From behind Ludo another familiar and welcome voice greeted her, followed by the old fox himself.

Sarah knelt down and embraced him as well, "Sir Knight. Its good to see you!" She said happily.

"Yes. It is." He said quietly. Causing Sarah to pull away an look at him in worry.

"What?" She asked. "What's wrong."

"Get her out of here!" A voice from behind the two said angrily. It would have been a shout, only it sounded as though the owner of the voice was in some considerable pain and very weak.

"Hoggle?" She pushed her two friends out of the way and gasped when she laid eyes on the dwarf. He was lying on his dirty cot. His face was drawn and pale, his eyes were red rimmed and tired looking.

He jabbed a finger in her direction, "You get out of here." He said, "I don't need you!" He growled.

She ignored his miserable attempts to send her away and sank to her knees beside him, "How long has been like this?" She asked Sir Didymus.

"Shut up you!" Hoggle warned the knight.

"Sir Hoggle has been sick for a few years now, My lady. Its only in this last week he's steadily gotten worse. I had hoped to bring him to see you before now, but he refused." Sir Didymus said, pointedly ignoring Hoggle.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked them as she looked him over.

"Its his heart, my Lady." Sir Didymus replied sadly, "He's been to the healers, nothing can be done."

"Jareth?" She called him into the room.

"No! I don't want his help!" Hoggle croaked.

Jareth sauntered into the room and over to the foot of Hoggles bed. He tilted his head to the side and smiled almost affectionately at the little dwarf. "Hello, Hedgewort." He said.

"Hoggle." Hoggle corrected. "Don't listen to her, I'm just fine." He harrumphed.

"You are most certainly not fine, Higgle." Jareth replied. "Sarah, I can only delay the inevitable, a few more years at the most." He warned.

Sarah's eyes misted up and she nodded mutely. "I don't care."

Hoggle glared back and forth between the two of them and softened somewhat at the sight of Sarah's impending tears. Unfortunately he was overexerting himself and a wave of exhaustion over took him. Quite against his will his eyes started to close. _This is it,I suppose. _He thought, as he drifted off into sweet nothingness vaguely aware of the commotion going on around him.

"Jareth! He's slipping!" Sarah pleaded as she took Hoggle's hand by the wrist and felt for a pulse. "He has no pulse." Her tears spilled out freely now. Even if Hoggle was still angry with her, it didn't matter, she wanted his miserable ass back. He was the closest thing to family she had. He and Didymus and Ludo.

Jareth came around to the side of the bed and looked into Sarah's eyes very seriously, "He's not fully gone yet, and I can give him some time. But it will drain me, Sarah. You will have to protect us both should something happen." He gazed into her eyes and found that it didn't matter if the world were coming down around their ears. If there was any chance to inject joy back into those hollow green orbs then he must take it. There was too much at stake now to lose her to her sorrow.

Sarah nodded that she understood, "I will, Jareth." She vowed. Her face set in determination and her eyes glowed momentarily causing Jareth to be momentarily taken aback. His heart had definitely set about making changes in her all these years. _Lovely._ He thought, not knowing whether or not he was being sarcastic or serious.

Sighing to himself he set a hand over Hoggle's heart and started muttering in a strange language that Sarah did not understand. But the words pulled at her mind, digging in unseen tendrils and flexing them. It was the singularly most odd experience she'd ever had. And she'd had quite a few. She closed her eyes tightly and mentally played Peggy Lee's 'I'm a Woman' in her head and found that it actually helped ease the restrictive force from her mind. _Thank you Peggy! _She thought. When she opened her eyes she had to squint as a bright point of light had grown between Jareths palm and Hoggle's chest. All of a sudden Jareth stopped chanting and the light winked out of existence. At the same time Hoggle's chest rose and fell rhythmically as if nothing had ever been wrong. He did not wake up however.

Jareth slumped suddenly and Sarah caught him in her arms, "Jareth!" She cried. He was not unconscious but weakened.

"Take me home, love." He said quietly. He needed rest. He smiled to himself when Sarah nodded and

clutched him to her hugging him. As if she were assuring herself that he wasn't going to die on her too. "Its ok, precious. I will be fine. I just need sleep and the feel of you next to me. I shall be alright in a day or two." He reassured her.

Sarah had asked Ludo to help her bring Jareth to the castle. They were about to leave Sir Didymus with Hoggle to watch over him when outside Hoggles door, Sarah heard a slight rustling noise. She put a hand on Ludo's huge forearm and gave him a look that said 'stay here'. Then she disappeared.

Ludo looked around for her. "Sawah?" He called quietly. Where did she go? Suddenly he heard a grunt and a heavy thud. Lumbering over to the doorway he found Sarah just outside knneling over a man in a brown cloak in strange clothing. "Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at him. Her face filled with fury. "Ludo, we need to put this garbage somewhere where he can be isolated. Another oubliette, unoccupied." She looked from the startled face of her friend to the limp form of Jareth in his great arms. "Lay him down somewhere comfortable and get Sir Didymus for me. I need you to carry this man while Didymus guides us to a good place."

Ludo nodded and did as he was told disappearing in side for a moment and reemerging with Sir Didymus. Whom growled at the sight of the spy. "Who is this rogue?" He growled.

"An old friend, a new enemy." Sarah said angrily. "Can you get us to another oubliette? Preferably one with shackles bolted to the walls." She suggested. "And if you could please tell Jareth that I need for him to stay here, in his weakened condition I want him immobile until we get back."

The little Knight nodded and ducked back into Hoggle's hovel. When he reappeared he looked a bit wan. "Was he upset with you?" She asked.

The knight nodded. "He did not like the tone of the orders you issued my lady." He said.

Sarah smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry, he'll get over it." She patted his shoulder. "Now lets get going."

Sir Didymus nodded and led his companions through a series of passage ways until they came to a dead end. "Its through there my Lady." Sir Didymus gestured.

"Noble Sir, if you would show me how to make the door appear." Sarah said impatiently.

Sir Didymus grinned sheepishly, "My apologies, fair Maiden." He knocked three times and the wall slid aside, the opening barely big enough for Ludo's bulk. Though she mused, she was surprised that he could fit through Hoggles door. She had to admit however, hat it seemed that Hoggle had the door altered so that Ludo could use it. If just barely.

The three friends stepped through the opening, their prisoner slung over Ludo's shoulder. "I can't see anything." Sarah mused.

"Allow me." Sir Didymus had found a torch and lit it. The resulting illumination gave Sarah a much better view of the oubliette. _No, its a dungeon._ She thought.

"Didymus, does the King know about this place?" She asked. Whatever was to come out of this, she did not want Jareth to witness her methods of interrogation. She would rather that he keep with his perception of her still being quite innocent, at least for awhile.

Sir Didymus shook his head, "I do not know. He is the King and he knows things that I could not even begin to fathom. However my Lady, it is certain that out of the hundred of oubliettes, he would have to search long hours to find you here." He replied nervously. "What is it that you intend to do with the intruder?" He asked. When she turned and looked at him openly without saying a word he swallowed.

His King had been right, her eyes could be cruel. "Forget that I asked."

She nodded and looked at Ludo. The great beast still had the unconscious form of her former friend slung over his shoulder. "Put him down over there by those shackles, please Ludo. I will take it from here." She patted the beasts forearm.

Once Sarah had the shackles on the man she'd looked around to make sure that she had everything that she needed. Yes. Even a large fireplace, various instruments on tables and other various things that would suit her needs. "You two, if you could please go back to Hoggle's home and help Jareth back to the Castle. I would be most grateful. And if he won't go, at least swear on your honor that you will not tell him where you've taken me?" She asked.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sir Didymus regarded her with fatherly concern.

"I need to know, what he was up to. If he meant to kill Jareth or even me. Then his life is forfeit anyway. Please?" She pleaded. She hoped he could understand. A woman had to protect the ones she loves, by any cost, by any means. She would not lose them all now.

Sir Didymus looked away from her, "Though you have changed, fair maiden. I will always be of service to you. Whether or not I agree with your wishes." He bowed. "You have my solemn oath on my honor, I will not betray your trust." He swore.

"Me too." Ludo groaned sadly. Sarah was definitely no longer the sweet innocent woman-child he once knew. At some point he hoped that she would tell him how it was that she became so cold and ruthless. It may be that it would prevent great evil. But he could never believe Sarah one to condone let alone do what she was about to. Perhaps she would see reason and not go through with it. Yet looking into her eyes his hopes died before they could be birthed. He read all too clearly, she had done this sort of thing before.

Finally the two of them left and she regarded her prisoner as she closed the door behind them. Brick sat with his back against the wall, his feet splayed out before him. His hands were shackled and hung against the wall limply. She found a chair and sat it in front of him. Far enough away in case he was strong enough to try and kick her, but close enough so that she didn't have to speak all that loudly.

An hour had went by before he woke. She had lit a fire and was tending it when she realized he'd been glaring at her. She turned and regarded him with a smile that did not touch her eyes. No. Her eyes were as cold as a swamp in winter.

* * *

Brick awoke to find himself restrained. Looking around blearily he found he was in a fire lit room, when his vision cleared further he had to suppress his terror. Not just any fire lit room. A room full of torture devices, more shackles and....her. There stood his target, staring absently into the fire. She was wearing a dark Grey dress and boots. Her long hair was unbound and hung in waves down her back.

He mentally cursed himself when he found a wave of desire wash over him. It wasn't as if he hadn't had her before. The fact that he wanted more, even now that she had him shackled and at her mercy. Maybe even more so because of it, caused him to feel disgusted with himself.

He stared at her and frowned when she put another log into the fire and stuffed several pokers into the hot coals. Realizing now what they were for his desire turned to anger. _So, that's the way it is now. Eh, panther lady?_

She turned and smiled at him, despite the warmth of the room and the brightness of her smile, her eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He'd seen that look before. And even knowing what he was in for before. Seeing her eyes like that, in regards to him. He doubted very much if there would be anything left of him to send home to his parents.

"You've come a long way just to glare at me Brick." She said as she walked over to the chair that was in front of him. She sat down and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands. "What is your mission?"

"To boldly go where no man has gone before." He said sarcastically. **Crack! **His head snapped violently to the right as the back of Sarah's hand collided with his face. He turned his face back to her slowly and opened his eyes. He spit out some blood, aiming for her but falling short.

"My, that was amusing. But pointless." She said calmly. Brick frowned. How could she be doing this to him? Didn't he mean anything to her? She just sat there, her face calm and almost peaceful She was as much of a monster as those Goblins the King ruled over. And after all he'd done for her!

"What did he do to you?" He growled. **Crack! **His head was snapped to the left as she hit him again.

"All the things I've ever dreamed of him doing." She laughed cruelly. "Oh, Brick. You didn't honestly think I was here against my will, did you?" She mocked him.

"But, aren't you his slave?" He asked in shock. The President had led him to believe that she would welcome a rescue.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, "You know, I find it funny that you waited so long to come after me, if it was truly your intention to rescue me. I know.." She paused. "That you were sent here for something else. And I am intent on knowing what that is. As well as many other things, which I suspect you have always known." She lowered her face close to his. "Do you know who it was that taught me the art of interrogation, Brick?" She rose and left him a moment. He couldn't see what she was doing. But when she came back she held something in her hand.

"Do you know?!" She shouted at him, causing him to jump. She was suddenly right in front of him, so swift that one could not have followed her movements with the naked eye. She knelt between his legs, her knees on the floor before his groin. She lifted his chin and place something cold against his cheek. "Would you like me to tell you?" She whispered sweetly into his ear. The cold thing suddenly turned into a line of fire on his cheek. He felt warmth trickling down his neck.

"Yes!" He screamed in agony. He would at least play this stupid game a little, to avoid some pain. He blew out a trembling breath as the sharp object was withdrawn from his face.

Sarah patted the uninjured cheek. "Uncle Sam taught me, Brick." She said, "And he was a wonderful teacher."

* * *

"Where..is..she?" Jareth demanded. Glaring at Sarah's two friends he watched several emotions pass over their features, the main of which was shame. They wanted desperately to tell him Which caused him to think that Sarah was doing something, very un-Sarah like. Or rather contrary to the Sarah they thought they knew.

He sighed when he realized they would not tell him of her whereabouts, "I commend the two of you on your loyalty. Will you at least tell me, what she is doing with the intruder?" He deserved to know that much. He was certain she would not be running away. Not now. She had asked to come back, after all.

Sir Didymus avoided looking into the King's face. "Me'thinks the lady is torturing that fellow. Sire!" he stooped to one knee. "I should have stopped her! Only, she is my Lady. And I had sworn to protect her with my very life and to be there for her. Until my dying day. Ever since I first took sight of her, I knew that I wanted to be in her service. But now.....I regret that vow. She has become....most cruel!" He confessed.

Jareth felt some empathy for the little knight. He was an honorable fellow. A knight of the old code. Honor, valor, justice. These were his weapons and armor. Jareth rose from the seat he had occupied while waiting for the three to return. "Fear not, I shall deal with my errant lover." He assured the fox. "Though you have sworn not to tell me where, you can tell me what the room itself looks like, can you not?" He folded his arms and waited for the Knight to divulge the details of the oubliette.

When the little fox gave him the layout of the room Jareth was immediately relieved. "Tell me one more thing, this will save me time. Was there a skeleton shackled to the wall?"

Sir Didymus shook his head and looked suitably taken aback. "No, sire." He said. He wondered if his King were any nobler than the fair maiden. Perhaps not, he frowned.

Jareth nodded satisfactorily, "Then I know right where she is. You may both go home now. I will go and get her and make her accompany me back to the castle. I grow weary, and I'll not leave her here playing at dungeon games all night." Jareth pushed passed the both of them and made his way to the oubliette where Sarah was interrogating her prisoner.

* * *

Sarah sat back in the chair and examined her handy work. She had learned a great deal from her one night stand and old friend in the short time they had together. He was covered in blood, he had a broken nose and a black eye. Pleasantly, she hadn't resorted to detaching digits. He had although lost a fingernail.

She looked down at herself and then made a disgusted face. She was covered in his blood. A noise behind her caught her attention. From the familiar crackle of magic on the air she did not need to look up to know who it was. "Jareth." She said simply.

She heard him approach and sighed heavily when he set his hands down upon her shoulders. "Did you get what you wanted?" He asked quietly.

Sarah nodded, "Don't I always?" She asked bitterly.

"I don't believe I ever considered you capable of such cruelty, Sarah." Jareth commented as he stared at her handy work. Fascinated with the precision she had exercised, the maximum pain, with as little damage as possible.

Sarah stiffened, "I have done much crueler things for my country Jareth. And none of it was ever to protect anyone that I loved." She admitted.

"Love?" Jareth squeezed her shoulder. "Do you love me, Sarah?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head, "I would prefer it, my King. If we talked about this when we get back to the castle. I need to wash off this filthy bastards blood from my skin."

"What did he do, or what was he going to do? I believe that before we go anywhere, I would like justification for what you've done." He let go of her shoulder and leaned against the wall, partly within her vision. He wanted to see her face as she explained herself. Already, he disliked the haunted expression her face bore.

She was quiet for a long moment. And just when Jareth thought she wasn't going to tell him anything she turned toward him and looked into his eyes. He was startled to find she was crying. "He was the first person I saw after I was beaten, raped and lost my family. When I woke up in the hospital days later, it was his face I first saw." She wiped away a tear. "Only now I remember, his was also the last face I saw."

"Sarah, I-" She held up a hand and silenced him. Normally he would have bogged anyone who dared interrupt him that way, but she was telling him something important. He chose to fight that battle another day.

"I don't know why I did this." She said quietly. She was about to bury her head in her hands when Jareth grabbed her wrists.

"Your hands are bloody. Don't get them all over your face." He admonished gently. He then took out a handkerchief and started cleaning them off. "I think that two cruel hearts beating within you has made you twice as cruel, my love." He said sadly.

"What does that mean?" She fixed her gaze on his face and studied his features.

"Just what I said. You stole my heart, precious. It beats within you, next to your own. A cruel heart with a cruel heart makes for poor decisions and little mercy." He kissed her fingertips. "So he was one of the men?" He asked seriously.

She shook her head. "The President ordered my family killed, ordered me to be raped. And then sowed the seeds of my hatred for you." She choked on her tears and then buried her face in Jareths shoulder. "He waited outside while the deed was done by hired thugs." She said in disgust.

Jareth let her cry until she had no more tears. "Do you know what he said to me? He said he was sorry. If he had thought he would have developed feelings for me, he would never have let my family die!" She laughed bitterly. "If you hadn't come along when you did, I would have kept hurting him, it felt good to hurt him." She looked up into his eyes.

Jareth released her and helped her to her feet. "Leave him there, for now. I think love, that its time you gave my heart back. It has done you no good." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the door.

"You are serious aren't you? I really have your heart?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He said and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"I trust you." She leaned into him as they left the broken man chained to the wall. Sarah for one, didn't care what happened to Brick now. It was no less than he deserved. After all, what was an oubliette? If not a place to forget, and to be forgotten.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Goblin Kingdom

Chapter 4:

Night had fallen rather quickly once they made it back to the castle. Sarah sat on the banister of the balcony of Jareths rooms, watching the sunset over the Labyrinth. Jareth was resting after his healing of Hoggle. Sarah had been concerned about his power drain. How could it be that he was so drained after healing Hoggle when he did much more when she was running the labyrinth? He'd shrugged and explained that for him destroying things and conjuring trickery had always been much easier than healing for him. Sarah had taken that explanation at face value, but that did not mean that it set her at ease.

She smirked. What did she really expect from someone with the title "Goblin King" anyway? Flowers, balloons and clowns? No. He was haughty, alluring, sexy and terrifying. Everything she needed him to be. She thought back to how he'd exited the rabbit hole, his eyes locking on hers and holding them captive, as if he were burrowing into her very soul. Uncovering her secrets and making them his own.

She shook her head as a momentary flutter in her chest answered her thoughts. Jareths heart. All this time, she had thought that she had a heart murmur. The infirmary had only informed her of it last month. And it would have been brought up as part of her review. An excellent reason to get out of the service. Agents with heart problems rarely made it through the particularly brutal assignments that she was put through. Sarah figured that they had to have known about it when she was young. They had recruited her right out of the hospital after all. The doctors would have shown them the x-rays and her charts and medical records. She must have looked like a medical freak of nature. The girl who spontaneously grew a second heart in her chest! She snorted in derision. Had she known, she would have flung herself off a building. If Jareth had killed her, it might have been a possibility that he would have died too. This thought startled her and she turned around and stared at him through the balcony windows. Jareth, wanted her dead. And his heart was inside her. Either he wanted it taken back and then have her killed. Or, he wanted to die too. Was it a murder/suicide mission? If he couldn't have her he didn't want either of them to go on living?

She shook her head again and slipped inside the bed chamber. He lay there staring at her. Apparently sleep was an allusive creature for the Goblin King. She sat down on the bed beside him, fixing her gaze on his carefully schooled face. "Are you feeling better?" She leaned forward and brushed her fingertips lightly over his cheek.

He gave a mischievous half smile, "Now that you are here, love. I'm feeling almost myself." He caught her hand as she was about to withdraw it and kissed her palm gently. "I can see the wheels turning in your pretty head, Sarah mine. I can only guess that you've figured out why I sent an assassin

for you. Does it please you that I would have died too?" His face was again indifferent, Sarah sighed. She was going to have to call it Jareths poker face.

She thought about what to say next carefully, he seemed content to let the pause in conversation hang between them on the air. The calm before the storm. Then she smiled kindly, an action that was rare for her. For mercy, love, compassion, all these things had been absent from her life for a long time.

"No, Jareth. It does not please me. Although, it is terribly romantic in a Romeo and Juliet sort of way."

Jareths eyes darkened and a look of utter discontent passed over his face as then turned into a scowl, "How you can romanticize the darkest chapter in our lives together, I will never know."

Sarah laughed and crawled up onto the bed with him, settling into the crook of his arm she laid her head on his shoulder, and slipped her hand just under his shirt. She ghosted her fingers lightly over his smooth bare chest. "Maybe, I would have welcomed death at one time, my love. And I think I could have accepted it then, if you were going to be gone too. But if you had died by my hand and I live on, I think that I would have eventually have killed myself too. I have always loved you, more than I hated you. It made me very angry that I felt that way. I'm not sure I would have been able to live with myself afterwards." She nuzzled his neck.

Jareth purred, "My Sarah." He said affectionately and wrapped his arms around her. "So, you do love me." An unmistakable tone of triumph in his voice. He stroked her hair and then wrapped one strand around his finger.

Sarah sighed, he was so like a child. Constantly needing reassurances of his place in her heart. "I believe so. Although, I have yet to determine if my feelings for you are healthy ones." She slid her hand further into his shirt and ran a fingertip lightly over his nipple. She grinned as he sucked in a breath.

"I adhere staunchly to the belief that feelings are not healthy in general, especially ours." He chuckled.

"We are not the most well adjusted people I know, precious." He unwrapped her hair from his finger and then brought it down to caress her cheek.

Sarah closed her eyes as his slender fingers trailed down her neck, her breathed sucked in out of surprise when he suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her too him in a rough kiss. He plundered her mouth, tasting her, sampling the bitter sweet essence that was his Sarah. No longer too young, no longer pure, but still sweet and now full of all the danger and love he craved. He pulled out of the kiss reluctantly and Sarah opened her eyes to find him staring at her seriously. "What?" She asked her breath coming in quick and leaving hot.

"We need to get married." He said.

Sarah snapped out of her lust filled daze and her mouth fell open, "What?!?!" She said louder than she intended. "Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'm ready for all that. Jareth I would make a horrible wife!" She exclaimed.

Jareth laughed, "I don't need you to be my wife just yet darling. Although we are existing like a married couple, this is not why I am making the suggestion. I have no heir." He said matter of factly.

Sarah pushed away from him angrily. "I am certainly not ready to be a mother, either!" She growled and started to get off the bed. She scowled as he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Let me go!" She struggled.

"Certainly not." Jareth said calmly. "Stop wiggling before I take you here and now. I have things I wish to discuss with you yet." He said.

Sarah immediately stopped struggling and settled back forlornly. "Alright your Majesty. I'm waiting."

Jareth smirked, "Well, I was suggesting we get married because as Toby is gone," A momentary expression of pain flitted over his face and then was gone. "I have no one to take the throne or succeed me should I die or be incapacitated. And that is dangerous, especially now. In forty eight hours and twenty-six minutes. We will be reunited with the Human world. And if I should die, my Kingdom, your friends, you. You will all be subject to harm. If you were Queen, you could rule on in my stead." He finished.

"Jareth, I'm not sure that I am well suited to rule a Kingdom." She protested.

Jareth snorted, "You acquire followers everywhere you go, and you are a ruthless little kitten. Plus you can be effectively intimidating, and you are accustomed to duty." He tapped her nose lightly and smirked when she scowled at him.

Sarah sighed. She could see the danger a Kingdom without an heir posed. She cursed his logic. "And there is no one else? You've no family?" She asked hopefully.

Jareth shook his head. "I am alone. Before you, I had no one." The mask slipped into place again and Sarah screamed at herself for causing it to return.

"You'll have to teach me that one day." She said.

"Teach you what, darling?" His eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"How to appear indifferent even though I'm screaming inside." She said sadly.

Jareths face softened, "Its not a skill I wish to bestow you, love. I delight in your expressive face." he said warmly.

Sarah shook her head, "Expressive, well I suppose thats one way of putting it." Her hand went up to her scar, which she had forgotten about since she had been there. Her fingertips lightly touched the area, expecting the raised mottled skin to greet her. But instead the sensation was that of smoothness, unmarred skin where once was the evidence of her plight in life. She stared up into Jareth's mismatched eyes with something between awe and horror. "What did you do?" She said his name questioningly.

"You did that on your own, love. I had nothing to do with it." He stated simply. His gentle expression quickly turned to one of amusement when she suddenly started stripping off her clothes and raced to the full length mirror that stood in Jareths chambers. She stared at herself long moments.

"They're gone." She murmured. "But?" She turned to face him.

Jareth was admiring her every feature. Her unmarked and smooth porcelain skin, the play of her well formed muscles beneath the surface. Her strong lines and soft swells. How he adored her. "Magic of the heart is a funny thing, love. Often times, when ones internal scars are healed in a world of magic, the ones outside soon follow." He removed himself from the bed as well and crossed the room to her.

Standing behind her, he slipped a gloved hand around her abdomen and pulled her to him. He leaned down and put his lips to the shell of her ear, "Before your life turned to tragedy, how often did you imagine me doing this very thing, mmm?" He purred.

Sarah shivered and closed her eyes, "What makes you think I thought of you at all?" She grumbled defiantly.

"Oh now Sarah." Jareth smiled against the skin of her neck where he'd been assaulting her with butterfly kisses and small nips. Delighting in the way her breathing became rapid and her skin warm to the touch. "You did not honestly expect that I didn't notice all those lovely pheromones pouring off you before I unleashed the cleaners, did you?" He mocked. "You were practically screaming for me to kiss you."

"You're making that up!" She accused and tried to pull out of his grasp. He was right of course. It had been what she wanted. She often fantasized about that moment.

He held her tighter, "Am I? Tell me Sarah, do you really not want me to throw you down on the bed right now and have my way with you? Is there not a delicious pool of heat in your belly, and an aching in your breasts? I can read you, my dear girl. Like an open book, you long for me to turn your pages and unravel your secrets." He purred.

Sarah opened her eyes wide and looked into the mirror that they were standing in front of. Not surprisingly his eyes were the ones she found there. Longing and lustful, and there was need. Need that frightened her and thrilled her at the same time.

"Tell me you will be my wife, Sarah!" He commanded. "Say you will be by my side, even if the only passion I can inspire from you is physical. I want you, forever." His commands took on a note of desperation and he clutched her to him tightly.

Sarah's resolve cracked, she could not deny him. Not when he asked her with that longing and pain in his voice. Truthfully, he was the only one she could ever be with anyway. "I will be your wife, and whatever you need me to be, Jareth." She vowed.

Jareths face broke into a grin of relief and he swung her around to face him, claiming her mouth with his in a soul wrenching kiss. When the kiss broke, Sarah felt simultaneously filled and empty. Cleansed in a way that she had not known before. She blinked in surprise and gazed up into mismatched eyes, "I love you, Jareth." She said and meant it, it was painful to say. Because somehow, she felt as if the admission signed his death warrant. A tear slid down her cheek.

Jareth caught it on a gloved finger and looked at her quizzically, "Sarah, one should not cry before one is made love to. It tends to put your lover off." He grinned as she growled at him. The growl turned into a charming little squeak as he swept her off her feet.

Carrying her over to the bed he threw her into the mound of pillows, and Sarah protested angrily. She kept protesting until Jareth snapped his fingers and his clothing was gone, effectively silencing her as she let her eyes wander over him. He chuckled and then prowled up the bed to where she lay.

"Jareth." She tried to keep the tremble from her voice but was failing. She was frightened, she'd not been truly frightened in a long time. But watching him prowl up her form she felt true danger. Perhaps not physical danger, but the danger of losing herself. Losing control. She'd worked so hard in maintaining control of everything. But hell, she wanted it. To finally give in, to let another take pleasure in her and please her, rather than taking the pleasure herself.

"Its alright love, you can always tell me to stop. I shall pout like a petulant child, but I will stop." He promised. He had paused as he hovered over her calves to regard her with concern. Seeing that this promise did seem to relax her, he took hold of her knee and kissed it tenderly. Sarah felt a pang of guilt, such tenderness for a man without a heart. A heart she had possessed for ten years, he had become her slave after all. She had feared him, she loved him, and now. Now she was doing as he said. Only one last thing remained. Only one more thing unsaid between them, as she realized that her victory over him long ago, was not a victory after all.

"Jareth?" She asked plaintively.

He raised his head from her upper thigh to find her looking at him with fear and love. His eyebrows knitted together, "Something to say before I make you cry for mercy, Precious?" He smiled.

She sat up and pulled him into her arms. Jareth wrapped his own around her and planted a kiss into her hair, he was about to pull away and she clung to him tighter. "What is it, darling?" He was growing worried.

"You have power over me!" She cried out as a bursting within her breast nearly robbed her of conscious thought. It burned through her and she felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside. She screamed.

Jareth in turn felt as though he were being entered through his chest, it was filled with a great rush of emotions and a fullness he had not known since Sarah had left, taking his heart with her. This jarred him and he clung to his dark beauty as though his life depended on holding her to him. Which it did. If he were to let her go now, they would both perish. Oh what was she thinking? His darling girl, his bold lover. She had given him a gift. Not some paltry crystal, but his heart, and in his heart something of herself, imprinted upon it. As if she had engraved her love within it so he would always know.....He was everything to her now.

The burning and pain subsided and Sarah felt almost hollow. Her heart screamed out at its mates loss and yet rejoiced that it no longer had the others burden to bear. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she wept. And Jareth wept also, in joy and in sorrow, for the son and heir he lost, for the tragedy he could not save his sweet Sarah from, and the joy at being whole again. "I love you, Sarah mine. I shall always, thank you." He pushed her back from him and tilted her face upwards so that he could gaze into those glistening emerald orbs that had always held him captive. "Now, let me love you. I will take away your pain, your fears, your grief. Let me." He commanded gently.

* * *

Hoggle lay on his cot his eyes closed but he was not asleep. He was thinking. And when he thought about things, especially about things as unnerving as emotions. He usually argued with himself about them. After all, being surly and cantankerous and beating the niceties of life about the head with a misery club, was what Hoggle did best. This thought brought on a memory of Sarah, directly after she defeated Jareths game. Sarah lying on her stomach, playing checkers with Hoggle on her bed. She'd just made a particularly brilliant move and Hoggle had glared at her. Righteously of course. He had wanted to play chess, but noooo. She didn't know how to play chess. Claiming it was an old farts game.

The glare had caused her to launch into riotous peels of laughter, and then he'd indignantly told her to shut up, or tell him what she found so funny.

To which she responded, "You look like Grumpy, from Snow White and the Seven dwarfs." She giggled and then proceeded to win the game ruthlessly. That game ended with Hoggle hurling the checker board across the room and stomping out through a shower of checkers.

He'd been wrong more than once when he'd told her that day in the Labyrinth that he had no pride. He had pride aplenty. Everyday it stopped him from telling her that he cared about her. That he was indeed her friend and he saw her as a niece almost. And once she'd wounded him verbally during that fight ten years ago he had a hard time getting past his massive nonexistent pride. After all. _She should be apologizing to ME!_ He grumbled within himself.

On top of that, she had denied him the dignity of dying honestly, alone and Jareth-less. It had been as he wanted to go. Without Jareth there to torment him. Without his friends there to pity him. And no Sarah to aggravate him right into his grave. But, no. That big bumbling orange behemoth had to crash into his perfect passing and ruin it. Now, he had to wait until Zeus knows when to die, and he'd be tortured for his trouble. Yes, Jareth would make sure he was reminded daily that he owed his wretched life to that rat.

He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Sarah." He whispered into the dark. He rolled over and closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him at last.

* * *

Brick's eyes opened slightly, they were slightly crusted with blood. He hurt, everywhere. That woman sure knew what she was doing. Hazily he thought he might die down there, in the darkness. Chained to the wall. A prisoner of war. His tongue flicked out and licked his split lip. He grunted in pain as he tried to breath through his nose, getting only a sharp pain and the copper taste of blood, rather than a sniff of stale air. His stomach growled.

How long had he been there? Hours, days, a week? He really didn't know how long he had been unconscious. He wondered briefly if his finger would become infected where she had ripped out the fingernail. Damn she was cruel. At least, she hadn't harmed the family jewels. Which had been a surprise, given what he'd put her through before he even knew her. No, he knew he'd deserved the torturing. How long had he lain awake their one night together, just staring at her? Obsessing about what she would do to him if she knew the truth. Well. Now he knew. Tortured and left to die in the darkness. He supposed however that the deep dark of the underground was no less dark than the personal hell she'd suffered every day. He'd never been proud of what he did. But it was done. And now they were even. He wasn't even angry with her.

That didn't mean of course that he wouldn't kill her. After the President was done with her, of course.

She'd never allow him to live if she knew he'd made it out of here alive. If she didn't want him here he would have been dumped on the other side of the rabbit hole buck naked with a can of beans, a can opener, pocket knife and a lighter. Let him make it back on his own from the wilderness, busted up, cold, humiliated and hungry. Yes sir, that's how Panther lady taught you the error of your ways. Whether you lived or died, was under your own power. She'd be alleviated of the guilt and in her mind your own sins would be washed clean. He had to admire her for her fucked up brand of justice. Often busted up meant you were missing some body part or other, and your eyes were blacked and swollen to the point that seeing was near impossible.

He chuckled to himself. "Hard woman. Glad God only made one of her."

"So am I, Mr. Brixby." Said a male voice from the darkness.

Brick jumped, considerably frightened. "Where and who the fuck are you?" He choked out hoarsely.

"Oh, pardon me. I must have gave you a start. Let me light the fire so that you can see me better." The owner of the voice shuffled about in the darkness and Brick could see and hear flint being struck against steel. A small spark caught onto some kindling and the kindling caught onto the logs. The hearth and the room sprang to life with light. And then became visible a tall and familiar figure.

Brick looked the man over. "I know you, don't I? Can you come a little closer? Woman fucked up my face. I can seem to focus too well." He said.

"Of course." The man moved into Bricks vision and smiled when the light of recognition dawned on the human man's face.

"You're the Goblin Kings Chancellor." Brick searched mentally for his name, "Bar Moth?" He tried to recall out loud.

"Argoth." The elven man corrected gently. Then he let his bright glittering eyes travel over the man's body. "My, and I thought only my King capable of such cruelty. Its really a thing of art what she's done to you, isn't it?" He said admiringly.

Brick eyed the man cautiously, "Yes well, unfortunately I'm finding it a little hard to appreciate from my position."

Argoth gave him a sympathetic look, "I think we can perhaps do something about that. For a price." Argoth smiled.

Brick was getting a little uncomfortable with the elf in the room, he seemed harmless enough. But his eyes were intense and they reminded him of that character Puck in a Midsummers Nights Dream. "My mission is to take Agent Williams back to the Aboveground with me before all hell breaks loose. Anything I can do that won't interfere with that, I'll gladly do for you if I have time." Brick was hoping whatever it was didn't involve anything disgusting with bodily fluids or weird spells or promising the man his first born child. You never know with magic creatures. They're tricky.

Argoth's face fell comically. "Pity. I was hoping I would be able to let you go. You seem an interesting human. One my Queen could perhaps use in the future.

"Your Queen? She's going to marry that miserable bastard?!" He near shouted and then regretted it as it caused his head to pound and his throat to ache. "Can you get me some water?" He croaked.

Argoth smiled and took a water skin from his belt and held it to Brick's lips. The man drank greedily and when he'd had his fill, Argoth mopped up some of the water from Brick's chin. "Well, yes. However, if you help me, she'll be a widow soon after the wedding night." Argoth said.

"I still don't see how this gets me out of bringing her back with me." Brick straightened his back and rest the back of his head against the cool stone of his prison wall.

"You bring Jareth back with you, get all the information you need straight from the horses mouth and when all hell breaks loose, as you put it. You can dispose of Jareth, Lady Sarah will become Queen. I can make it seem as though a team of Agents came and took you and his Majesty back through the portal. You'll not be implicated in his kidnapping. Sooner or later, once her rule has been established, we will get you back into her Ladyships good graces. You might even someday be her lover again. Mr. Brixby. Or should I say...Lord Brixby?" Argoth smiled a knowing smile at the man chained to the

wall.

"You're right. Bringing Jareth back is better than bringing her. As far as information is concerned. But you are wrong about one thing pal." Brick grinned.

"And what is that, Lord Brixby?" Argoth used the honorific smoothly.

"That woman, will forever hate me until her dying day. If I ever set foot on Goblin soil again, she'll kill me. If I'm lucky." Brixby was getting tired and he fought to keep his focus on the man.

Argoth sniffed, "I'm sure I can reward you with something else you may desire then. But you'll still serve my purpose by kidnapping and killing the King. But you must do it after the marriage is consummated. That way, we will have a strong ruler still. And someone infinitely more kind than our King."

Brixby laughed out loud. Causing Argoth to stare at him dumbly. "Brother, if you think that woman is nicer to work for than Jareth then your one big fool! She kills whole families and villages before breakfast. And once she killed this guy and ate his dog. She killed him after she ate his dog. Made the guy watch, as she roasted up Fido and ate him." Brick laughed and laughed, tears rolling down his face.

When he caught his breath he told Argoth the truth of Sarah Williams between giggles and pained gasps, "She's been trained and conditioned to be a mean bitch, she could kill Jareth without letting her love for him get in the way, if she felt it necessary. Why do you think we chose her? Her will is as strong as his and her Kingdom is as great. Her Kingdom is pain, man. And she knows how to bring it."

Argoths face had went white. "I, didn't know." He said.

"Well sparky. Now you do. If you let me down though, I can at least take Jareth out of your hair and you'll have only one tyrant to deal with." He promised.

Argoth nodded mutely and started to undo the shackles. "I'll need to heal you first and then we'll wait until the right time."

"Whatever you say, Boss." Brick sucked in his breath sharply as his arm came down suddenly the wound on it opening, his damaged fingertip scraped on the stone floor. "Whatever you say."He hissed.

* * *

Sarah stared up into Jareths mismatched eyes and found something different in them than she had not seen for a long time, not since.... She swallowed hard. Not since that day that he proposed to her when she was 15. And she found that it made her feel warm and weak and as near bliss as it had back then. He was back to himself again. Jareth, whole and irresistible. She leaned into him, her lips lightly caressing his.

Jareth accepted her kiss in joy and deepened it. He pushed her back slowly until she was lying down on the bed. He hovered over her taking in the wonders of her human beauty. Her skin smooth as silk and flushed a blushing peach color. Healthy and strong. His heart swelled with pride in the beauty he had won himself. He lowered himself to the bed beside her and grabbed her right leg behind the knee and pulled her to him.

Claiming her mouth once more he pressed himself against her, causing her to react. "Jareth!" She gasped as he slid himself between her legs and into the sweet wetness beyond. He stayed still, deeply sheathed within her. Kissing and touching her.

He then slid his hand upwards and over her breast, teasing the nipple lightly with his fingertips. Sarah groaned and arched her back so that she pushed herself further into his grasp. Rather than continue with that sweet torture he lowered his head and tasted the rosy peak, flicking his tongue back and forth lightly. Sarah made more noises of encouragement and he began thrusting slowly into her. There was time. At least tonight. There was time. She was his, heart and soul, and he would make every second count.

* * *

The President sat in The Oval Office in the White House looking across his desk at his Vice President and Secretary of Defense. "So what you are telling me is that all hell is about to break loose?" The President asked.

The two men exchanged worried glances and and then nodded in unison. They had just gone over the damage assessment. The complete and total failure of all technology and technological advances.

"And you've no idea the extent to which we'll lose our technology? I mean, of course nuclear energy, but will we lose water power as well? What about those people who use pace makers? Will we lose the ability to perform surgeries, use drugs like heart medications, how far does this go Gentlemen?" The President demanded.

The Vice President shook his head, "We don't know. It could be that we'll be forced right back into the middle ages, Sir."

The President buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. When he had calmed himself down marginally he eyed the Vice President with annoyance. "So what you're telling me George, is that you don't know jack shit!" He slammed his fist down on the large desk causing the two men to jump.

"I'm afraid we won't know anything until it happens. We don't know much about how the world of magic will overcome the world of science. All we know is that whenever we've brought technology and magic together, magic always cancels out technology. Every test we run comes out conclusively proving that fact. Especially when magical items and spells make lab equipment useless junk." the Vice President sighed heavily.

President Cromwell could be a miserable bastard when he wasn't satisfied that something was done correctly. That's why they spent the last ten years training the Williams woman. To give them an advantage when this happened. Or at least more of one. Being that Jareths Kingdom was going to be the closest one to appear geographically to the United States. If they could cripple the goblin Kingdom before it crippled them. Then they were ahead of the game.

Now that she had defected and was no longer a viable option it was up to the Government to figure out how to minimize the damage. A whole lot of people were going to have a hell of a time surviving without all the marvels of modern day technology.

The President sighed. "Alright, I want the National Guard and the Army Reserves mobilized, outfit them with riot gear and find an alternative to guns. Clubs, swords, whatever. Do whatever you think achievable in the amount of time we have." He ordered.

Taking that as a dismissal both men got up to leave. The President shot a look of warning at the Secretary of Defense, "And Roy. As little American casualties as possible. The media might be set back by the sudden lack of technology, but it won't stop the bastards from making up fliers with paper and red crayon if you fuck it up and massacre thousands of people!"

Secretary of Defense Pomeroy narrowed his eyes and then nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll be sure to pass that on down the ranks." He turned briskly on his heel and stormed out. Vice President Kershwin following at a slower pace.

* * *

Hoggle was awoken by a sound outside his door and the loud declarations of warning from the false alarms in the underground labyrinth.

"This is not the way!" Cried out one.

"Oh shut up. I'm Chancellor Argoth you fool!" Admonished a voice.

Hoggle opened his door a hair and peered out into the tunnel. There was Chancellor Argot alright, and he was half carrying a bloodied human male.

"I'm just doing my job." The stone face pouted and then added. "Must be you need to renew your loyalties to the King. I only go off when someone not loyal comes this way." It said and then was oddly silent.

Hoggle shut the door carefully before the Chancellor dragged the wounded man by his door. He put his ear to the door and listened. When the noise of scuffing feet and and pained moans was significantly far enough away he slipped out of his home and headed in the other direction. He knew lots of shortcuts. And right now he was heading straight to the castle, to Jareth. He may be a rat and Hoggle may be a coward. But he was a loyal coward.

* * *

Jareth lounged on his throne, tapping his riding crop against his boot, he intently studied the creature before him. Only 13 hours ago he had healed this wretch, if it wasn't for Sarah he would have been content to let Hoggle die. The Dwarf was older than he looked. At times it amazed Jareth that such an old creature had little common sense and even less bravery. But what he lacked in those areas, he made up for in other more useful ways. "So, tell me Hedgewort, why have you had me roused from the my bed and the arms of my future Queen?"

Hoggle shifted uncomfortably. "Your Majesty, y-your Chancellor...." He paused.

Jareth sighed, this was going to take all night. Sometimes dragging the truth out of Hoggle took skill and trickery, he had patients for neither tonight. "Hobble, I'm tired. If you have something of import then please spit it out. Otherwise, you can take your miserable carcass back to your hovel!" Jareth growled.

"Yes, Sire." Hoggle took a deep breath, "I was just mindin my own business when I heard the Chancellor outside my door. I just peeked, you understand? And the false alarms were going off." He explained. "He was carrying a human."

This got Jareth's attention. He sat up and leaned forward, his gaze penetrating and intent. "Go on." He encouraged.

"Well you see, he was helping this gentleman. He was pretty bad off I'd say. All bloody and unable to walk by himself. The false alarm outside my house went off, and said something about Chancellor Argoth not being entirely loyal to you." Hoggle folded his arms, "Thats all I know. It just seemed fishy to me!" He huffed.

Jareth leaned back with a smile. "You've done well, Higgle." He threw his leg over the side of the throne again in a reclining position. "I've one more thing to discuss with you."

Hoggle jumped. Here it was, Hoggle was about to be thrown into the Bog for upsetting Sarah. He just knew it! "Uh, uh, your Majesty?" He stammered.

Jareth grinned not unpleasantly, "I want you to smooth things over with Sarah." He said.

Hoggles face looked simultaneously relieved and pained at the same time. "I wouldn't know what to say." He said.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the little dwarf, "I'm not very adept at the art of making amends other than politically. Though I've found there are times with Lady Sarah where I've had to apologize." He pointed the riding crop at the little Dwarf, "If I can say 'sorry' Hippo, then so can you!" He dismissed Hoggle with a flourish of a gloved hand and called for a servant.

Hoggle half bowed and then exited the throne room quickly. He leaned against the wall in the hallway outside the throne room when he was finally out of there. He fought to keep himself from hyperventilating. Jareth scared him. "Rat bastard." He said under his breath. He got himself under control and then started off for home. Tomorrow, he would come back and see Sarah.

* * *

Jareth watched Hoggle scurry out of the throne room in satisfaction. It was nice to see the old Dwarf back to his cowardly self. He turned to the little goblin which had scurried up to his side, "Go down and tell Captain Askelon that I want Lord Chancellor Argoth and the members of his household arrested on charges of treason. When I say members of his household, I mean anyone found within the premises of his home." He eyed the Goblin to be certain that the little creature understood his orders and then sent him off to do his duty.

When the creature was gone and there was none save his Goblin guard in the throne room, Jareth conjured a crystal. The figure in the orb sat behind a large desk in an ornate room, an American flag behind him and to the left. "Well Mr. President, I think its time I sent you a present." His lips peeled back in a feral grin.

He got rid of the crystal and then rose from his throne. Going through the balcony window in the throne room he grabbed the edges of his cloak and flung himself over the edge. He changed into owl form in mid-air.

Soon he was in the fiery forest, walking amongst the streams of moonlight that lightly illuminated the forest floor. He breathed in the night air, it was sweet with summer blooms and earthy scents. How he loved the night. After all, owls were night creatures. He smiled when a faint glow ahead indicated he might have found what or whom he was looking for.

When he reached the clearing he was unsurprised when five men stood from where they had been sitting. They had smelled him perhaps as soon as he had landed. But, he had landed far enough away so that they had time to discern that he was their King, and not some intruder.

The one in the middle, directly opposite Jareth bowed deeply, followed by the other four. They were tall men, muscular and powerful. Their skin was the color of bronze and their eyes were a golden yellow. Their long black hair was tied back in leather thongs and thin armbands of the same leather was tied around their biceps.

"Grey wolf." Jareth acknowledged the man that had bowed first. "I see you have taken a respite from the hunt." He observed.

"That we have, My King." He gestured to a place next to him and he sat down.

Jareth accepted the invitation and sat down next to the man. The others sat as well. They watched Jareth expectantly. Knowing that he had come to them for a reason. Ever were they loyal and eager to serve the King and the royal family of the Goblin Realm. So had it been for centuries. So would it be for all eternity.

"As you can guess my old friend, I have need of you." Jareth took off his gloves and held his hands before him to feel the warmth of the fire.

"The great Owl honors us with the chance to serve him." Grey wolf inclined his head.

"In little over a day we shall be again joined to the reality of our birth. There is a man that seeks my demise before this happens. Already he has sent someone into our realm to cause disruption and or the demise of I and my Bride to be. I should like to prevent this from happening in the future. The intruder is being dealt with." Jareth looked around the fire, gazing into each mans face. "I need you to take care of this for me, strike fear into the heart of my enemy."

Grey Wolf nodded. "What is this enemy capable of? Do they have weapons of silver?" He asked.

Jareth shook his head. "No my friend. You are nothing but myth and legend to them. Stories of your kind are kept alive by those of your bloodline, that have intermingled with humans. Every once and awhile the recessive gene is activated by the full moon. Sometimes they succeed in either getting here or hiding. Other times, they are killed." He shrugged. "I assure you though, that no silver bullets or daggers will greet you where you go. They use steel or iron. Far more dangerous to me than to you." He assured them.

"We will not fail you, Sire." Grey Wolf swore.

Jareth clapped the man on the back and rose. The men also rose and bowed deeply to their King. "I have great faith in you and your men. Tomorrow I marry and when you return to us, you will have a new Queen. This deed must be done with haste." He took an amulet from a leather pouch within his cloak and placed it about Grey Wolf's neck. "When you are done, simply call out my name and you and your companions will return to the Goblin Kingdom."

"How do we get there sire?" Grey Wolf asked. "And who is it that we seek?"

"He is a leader of a great nation, he sits in an oval office, his name is President Cromwell. And you get there, with this." Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it into the fire, smoke swirled around the clearing, seemingly devouring the men its gray mass. When it cleared all five of them were gone.

**Authors Note: What do you think? As always I thank you for reviewing and offering your insight. Now, click the Review Chapter button. You know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

Goblin Kingdom

Chapter 5

When Jareth finally returned he found his dark haired beauty sitting up in an armchair close to the fire, dressed in a light blue silky night gown with spaghetti string straps. But despite her comely appearance she was angry enough to spit bullets.

"Where did you go?" She demanded.

"Well love, I-" She cut him off when she was suddenly a bare few inches from his face and glaring the very fires of hades at him.

"I tried to leave to find you and your guards wouldn't let me leave the room! I asked them where you went, and they refused to talk to me!" She shouted.

This sparked his memory, he was confused when he found a different pair of guards outside the bedchamber when he returned. "Darling, tell me you didn't assault them?" He inquired wearily.

Sarah made no reply only raising her chin defiantly and awaiting his explanation of where he'd slipped off to. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed living with this wild cat of a woman was not going to be nearly as easy as he had first assumed. He chuckled inwardly at himself. As if he really believed it would be anything but difficult. "Precious, one must not go about abusing the help." He chided.

"Hang the help!" She fought to keep her ire up. Though her relief that he seemed alright was quickly working against her. She wanted him to know that she wasn't a child to be kept under lock and key.

"I often do. But alas that is neither here nor there." Jareth stepped into her space and slipped his arms about her waist pulling her into his embrace. "I was not far, love. I was with Higgle and having a personal chat with him about you." He said gently. "It wouldn't do to have a man to man chat with the fellow, if you came bouncing in and ruined the whole mood. Now would it?" He teased.

This seemed to have the desired effect of redirecting her focus. She pulled away slightly and regarded him with concern for her friend. "How is he?"

Jareth brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Better. And proving to be as useful as ever. Apparently, I have a snake in my garden." He sighed and drew Sarah with him to the armchair that she had been waiting for him in. Sitting down he pulled her with him into his lap. Wrapping one arm behind her at her waist and the other hand resting on her thigh. He leaned his head against her chest taking comfort in her presence.

Sarah, not used to having to be the nurturer, not for some time. Hesitated and brought her hand up tentatively, finally stroking his hair. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

Jareth winced. How he was loathe to tell her the details of Hoggle's revelations. However after a long pause he drew a deep breath and then let it out. "My Chancellor, you remember him?" He asked.

Sarah nodded her head that she did indeed remember him. Jareth patted her knee and continued. "Well, darling. It seems that my traitorous right hand man has let your arch enemy out of that oubliette, we left him in."

Sarah stiffened. "Let him out?" She felt her hackles rise. "Please tell me that the fool is being taken care of." She growled.

"As we speak my love. They are being arrested and will be held in the dungeons below the castle." He assured her.

Sarah still did not look very pleased. "I don't want to be caged up here anymore. If I am going to be the Queen, Jareth. Then I expect to be able to go wherever I please. I can take care of myself."

Jareth nodded, "Perhaps, I have sheltered you since you have been here. But truthfully I hadn't wanted to share you with anyone either." He squeezed her tightly and then released her. "Alright, kitten. Time for bed. I dare say I've had quite enough for one night." He stretched and then magicked himself into a pair of dark blue silk sleeping pants and took her hand.

Sarah followed her husband to be to bed. Once underneath the covers and resting her cheek upon Jareths chest. She listened to his heartbeat and drifted into nightmares of torture, war and lost loved ones.

* * *

President Cromwell sat at his desk, his face buried in his hands. Things really couldn't get any worse, he thought to himself. And as always when you think something like that. Murphy's law dictates that things inevitably will get much worse.

As if on cue a loud crash sounded from outside one of the doors. The Secret Service Agent that was stationed inside said door, gave the president a comical look of confusion. Then pulled his glock from his holster. Motioning to his counterpart on the other side of the room to stand as shield in front of the President, he slowly turned the door handle. Opening it a crack he peered out.

Suddenly he was thrown back as the door crashed inwards and he was slammed to the ground, his gun flying in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck?!" Screamed the other agent. He started firing at the thing that had thrown his partner like a ragdoll.

The bullets pierced flesh and gray fur, and the thing stumbled backwards as the agent emptied his clip into it. However it did not fall. The agent grabbed the President who was cowering behind his desk and hauled him to his feet. He did not bother to try to reload, instead he pushed the President towards the other door, keeping himself between the President and the monster. When they reached the other door, the President opened it and was yanked through it violently.

The Agent didn't even have time to react, a heavy weight landed on him as he struggled to get to the leader of the United States. His face hit the blue and gold carpeting hard and he saw stars, then he heard the most blood curdling growl he'd ever heard in his life, just at the back of his neck. Hot stinking breath ghosted over his face. Filled with a cold terror he closed his eyes and prayed just as large teeth broke through skull, bone, and brain.

* * *

The President hit the wall opposite the door he'd tried to escape through. There was a sickening snap as his nose broke. He slipped down to the floor, dazed. Only to be hauled up seconds later by a pair of strong arms. His back was slammed into the wall and he was held there a foot and a half from the ground. He clawed at the hand around his neck, his vision cleared slightly and he realized that the owner of the hand was not a beast but a man. He appeared to be Native American, tall and muscular. But his eyes. His eyes were that of the creature that had just crashed into his office.

"Do you know who I am?!" He choked out. "Let me go!" He demanded.

The man grinned and the President shivered when he realized that the intruder did not have human teeth, but canine teeth. The man cocked his head to the side in amusement, "You are the President." He said cheerfully.

It would have been a more comforting tone if the creatures grip hadn't tightened. The President gasped for air. "Who sent you?" He wheezed.

"We were sent by one of whom you've deemed your enemy. He implores you to reconsider your actions, feeble one. Do not make the mistake of forcing him to come here personally." The beast man licked the blood off the Presidents face with a long rough tongue, President Cromwell flinched. The beast pulled back, licking his lips as if he'd tasted something to his liking and yearned for more. Instead he smiled pleasantly again. "This is nothing compared to the wrath of the King." The man warned him and unceremoniously dropped the president then took a few steps back.

Like lightning he was quickly joined by four other beasts. All but him were fully transformed. They were seven feet tall, their heads were that of wolves as were their feet and hands, fur in various shades of gray covered broad chests, abdomens, loins and legs. These were the creatures of the moon, the dogs of destruction. Werewolves, the legends of old. The President felt as though he were nothing but a small child.

The leader smiled, his fangs flashing, "Do not underestimate King Jareth." He growled. With that they vanished.

The leader of the free world stared for long moments at the spot where the creatures had been. He let out a shuddering breath and thanked the almighty he had emptied his bladder a few minutes before the attack.

* * *

Brick woke up in rather better condition than he had went to sleep in. It was dark and there was moonlight streaming in from the window of the room he had been brought to. Sitting up he looked himself over. He seemed to be put back to rights rather well. His injured hand was the most fascinating. Somehow Argoth managed to grow him a new fingernail to replace the missing one. And all but the faintest of bruises were left on his body, and even those were yellowing wonderfully.

He gingerly felt around his nose, noticing it was a little tender, however it no longer appeared to be broken and he could breath through it.

Loud voices from below caused him to snap out of his self diagnosis. He got up and hurried quietly to his door, opening it a crack he held his breath to hear them more clearly.

"There is no one else here!!" That voice came from Chancellor Argoth.

"Some may trust the words of a man who speaks fluent treason, I am not one of them." Said another voice that Argoth could not place. However it was deep and held a distinct growl. What manner of beast it was, Brick decided he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He closed the door hurriedly and pulled on a pair of pants and some boots. Grabbing a cloak from the wardrobe he went to the window. Catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the way by, he did a superman pose. He looked a little like Errol Flynn. He grinned and then opened the window. Looking around he found that there was a trellis with climbing roses. "Shit!" He hissed. The thorns could be poisonous in this hell hole for all he knew.

A commotion sounded in the hallway outside his guest room and he decided he didn't have much of a choice. He swung himself outward and grabbed onto the trellis, stabbing his newly healed finger on a thorn. "Crap and damnation!" He growled under his breath. He made his way down carefully and just as he landed on the ground below a dark figure of a goblin poked his head out of the window.

"Oi! 'E's gone out the window Captain!" Screeched the creature.

Brick gave him the old one finger salute and then ran for it. Hell if he was going to end up back in Panther lady's claws again! To say nothing of what Jareth was capable of. He had after all gave Sarah certain powers, whatever the fuck they were.

He made it out to the streets of the goblin city. It was almost deserted. Save for a few homeless goblins and other creatures. Some of whom were sleeping, others were drinking large bottles of liquor of which they had purchased with the money they had begged for during the daylight hours. Brick shook his head as he walked past them. Some things were the same, magical land or no.

"He went this way!!" He heard a shout.

"Fuck!" he muttered and put his hood up. Then he sat down next to a drinking Goblin and took his bottle from him. The Goblin started to protest until Brick shoved a coin he'd found in his trousers into the little fellows grubby hand.

"So I says, ' That's what yer wife said!" Brick said and then laughed raucously and clapped the goblin on the back.

The Goblin chuckled nervously, he was drunk, but this big bugger was crazy! This thought vanishing quickly when the Royal Goblin Guard came down the street towards them.

Brick turned with a practiced wobble of the head, there were seven. And even if he had Sarah's skills he wasn't sure that he could take seven of them. They were shoving homeless creatures, rousing them from their slumber. Looking them over for any traces of the human fugitive. Luckily for Brick he had one cracker jack of a disguise.

Having Lord Argoth help him with the alterations to his appearance had made all the difference. He now sported a nice goatee and pointed ears. He looked suitably like a half breed outcast, he thought the gold hoop in his ear gave a particularly dashing finishing touch. When they got to him they hauled him and his companion violently to their feet.

"Now see here, " He hiccuped and made sure he blew his liquored breath into the tall muscular goblins face, "Whatss the meaning to all-" He gestured broadly clearly trying to gesture to just the soldiers but the move was exaggerated and instead he gestured comically to the whole street. " of thiss?" He slurred.

The guard jerked back as Bricks foul alcoholic breath hit his nose, "We'll be asking the questions here vagrant!" He growled and then yanked Bricks hood back. He took in the beard and pointed ears. "Or should I say, half breed filth?" He snarled.

Brick smiled his best goofy smile and then put an arm around the Goblin, "Oh don't say things like that sweetheart, lets say you and me find a nice room at the inn and get acquainted?" Brick belched and then kissed the guard full on the lips.

The guard reacted violently and shoved Brick to the ground, "Filthy scum! I ought to give you a few more holes, to drain the drink from you quicker!" He drew his sword.

"Leave him! We need to find the human so I can get back home before dawn." Shouted one of the guards comrades.

Brick gave him a wink and his prettiest smile, "Ta ta handsome!"

"Lucky for you, I don't got time to make you a eunuch!" The guard glared daggers at him and stormed off.

He turned to the Goblin drunkard next to him and handed the fellow his bottle. The Goblin stared at him and then took a long gulp, having swallowed near half the bottle of the foul drink, the fellow belched and then handed it back to Brick. "Yer a crazy sum'bitch ya know that?" He belched.

Brick laughed sincerely. "Thanks." He ruffled the goblins dirty hair and then got up. He looked down the street in the opposite direction of the guards. Putting his hood back up he waved to his new found friend, and then skillfully stumbled down the street. Once and awhile he leaned against the wall of a building and acted like he was about to get sick. It worked, he was left alone and even avoided.

* * *

Sarah awoke entwined pleasantly with Jareth. Raising her head and resting her chin on his chest she let her eyes wander over his perfectly chiseled features. God! He was a beautiful man.

"Its quite disquieting having such a deadly creature stare at you as if you'd make a good meal." Jareth said suddenly. His eyes were still shut and his breathing had up until that point been shallow as if he was asleep.

"How long have you been awake?" She demanded.

"Since you placed that lovely little chin of yours on my chest and started devouring me with your eyes. Honestly precious, you're such an insatiable little thing." He was suddenly on top her looking down into her surprised face with an expression of triumph, and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "You can at least wait until we're married this afternoon, can't you?"

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at Jareth for his obvious amusement at her expense. Yes, she'd been staring at him and she did desire him. She admitted it, but certainly not to him. "If I had wanted a morning full of fooling around with you my King, you can bet you'd be moaning by now." She squirmed beneath him. "Besides, I was only staring because you have a booger hanging out of your nose."

Jareths eyebrows shot up and then he smiled a wicked smile. "My, my. Sarah mine does so hate it when people tell her the truth about herself." He rolled off of her and got out of bed. To her dismay he magicked his pants right off just before he got to the bathing chamber. He turned slightly and threw her a wink over his shoulder.

"Cheeky bugger!" She scolded and threw a pillow at him. It failed to connect with his head and instead met with the door he had hastily closed behind him. She decided she might as well call for breakfast while he was getting cleaned up. And perhaps she would also select a suitable dress for their nuptials that afternoon. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. What the hell? Could it be? Shit, she was actually nervous! She laughed at herself in delight. So many emotions she had not felt in a long time and some she had never felt before, had suddenly taken over her life. Love, fear, nervousness,and she was afraid to say, even happiness. What would happen if she aloud herself to become happy and content here? Would it be ripped from her?

She looked at the bath chamber door longingly. She hoped that he would not be ripped from her life as her family had. Hell, Jareth was a very powerful fae. If ordinary people like her parents and brother could be killed without justification, then it didn't matter. Anyone could die, at any time. She had to stop living as if there were no possibility that she would ever be happy. She sighed and then opened the door to their rooms. The two guards that she had pushed around earlier yesterday were back. One had a bandaged ear. The other sported a rather hideous looking black eye. Sarah was hit with a pang of guilt. Another slightly underused emotion. "Hey there boys, sorry about yesterday. King Jareth has decided that I'm aloud out to play more often, so hopefully I'll be less likely to kick your asses in the future!" She said brightly. God she sucked at apologies.

The guards looked at each other in disbelief. No royal had ever apologized to them before. Sarah smiled to herself as they both seemed to stand a little straighter and their chests puffed up slightly. "Say, could one of you send word to the kitchen staff that his majesty and I would like to take our breakfast in the garden? Say, in a half hour?"

The one on the left nodded and took off down the hallway and towards what Sarah assumed to be the kitchens. She nodded her thanks to the other guard and closed the door. That done she flung the door to the bathing chamber open and sauntered over to her wardrobe. Avoiding the amused gaze of the now mostly submerged Goblin King.

She opened the wardrobe and started pulling out several dresses hanging one or two on the door to try on and then she came across it. The flaming damn princess dress he had trussed her up in during the peach dream! She whirled around and thrust it out before her. "What the hell are you keeping this thing for?" She demanded.

Jareth shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Sentimental value?" He tried. He laughed as she scowled at him, "Oh relax darling, its not like I wear it around the castle with a tiara and high heels!" He chuckled. "I thought you might like to wear it someday." He pointed out.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Jareth watched in amused detachment and then sighed, "I am sorry that we do not have much time. I could have had a seamstress come and make you a new dress."

Sarah started guiltily. She had been behaving rather selfishly this morning. "No.......its ok. I'm happy to marry you in whatever. I am glad that we are doing this. It doesn't really matter what I wear." She said quietly. She reached back into the wardrobe and a silvery length of fabric caught her eye. She put aside the dress she was holding and took out the other one. It was silver and woven so delicately, the very fabric shimmered. It was soft like silk. She'd never seen anything like it. It was long and flowing, the skirt was parted halfway up the back and a gossamer white train was sown into the hem. "Jareth," She whispered. "This is gorgeous!" She had never before been one to wear frilly or pretty things. But this was beyond pretty, and surpassed any princess fantasy that she had ever had. It was in a word. Exquisite.

"Do you like it?" He watched her with fascination as she held it up to herself and turned towards him.

"Yes very much, thank you!" She caught the loving gaze in his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Why, Sarah Williams. You're blushing." He chuckled. "Come, bathe with me." He beckoned her into the steamy water.

Sarah smiled to herself and then shook her head in mock exasperation. "Alright, but keep your hands to yourself. We are having breakfast in the garden in about twenty minutes." She smiled.

* * *

It had been several hours since Brick had made his way from the junkyard outside the Goblin City to hide in the relative comfort of the forest just beyond. He awoke shivering from the cold. His back was sore from sleeping against the trunk of a tree. Knowing as he did, what the consequences might be if he was noticed in the fiery forest, he had not made a fire. It was still just early, the stars had not all gone out yet, and the sun barely peeked over the horizon. He had gone just into the edge of the forest at the tree line. Not wanting to venture too deeply. He jumped slightly as there was a cracking of a twig, off in the darkness of the forest. He had not entered onto the trail that Sarah and her companions had taken years before. He had entered where the forest had been thicker, older, darker. He had felt at the time that it would offer him more cover if he had to run into wood to hide.

Another cracking sound caused him to get up quickly. Suddenly a small goblin came crashing out of the bushes and slammed into him. They rolled to the ground in a heap together. The little Goblin shook his head to regain his wits and then met Bricks eye in terror. "Run!" He screamed and then scrabbled off of the bewildered Brick.

Brick pulled himself to his feet and was about to follow the little fellows advice when he was grabbed from behind. His attacker flung him into the tree he had slept against the night before. He screamed as

he felt teeth sink into his arm. He managed to retrieve the dagger from his belt and slashed at the creatures neck. He was rewarded with a dog like yelp of pain as the creature released its hold on him.

Brick struck the ground running. Wasting no time he plunged into the wood. His instincts to run and seek shelter in the dense cover of the trees had kicked in. However, if he'd been in control of all his faculties rather than reacting out of fear. He would have run after the Goblin, as he had originally planned.

He ran until his lungs and muscles burned, both lacking the oxygen necessary to sustain his flight for much longer. Soon he stumbled, his foot catching on a protruding tree root. He went down, rolled and landed flat on his back. He'd come to rest on a large patch of moss, which had cushioned his fall. Mostly.

He lay there trying to catch his breath. He couldn't keep running like this. He'd had a poor nights sleep, he'd barely eaten anything the night before. His was weak and tired and...lost. "Shit." He whispered. Looking up into the canopy he wished suddenly that he wasn't the bad guy anymore. He was now a lot of different things to a lot of different people. A hero in his own country. And a villain in this one. And for all intents and purposes the people here weren't as bad as the people there. Sure he'd just gotten bitten by some huge hairy monster. But hey, he'd helped the beasts dinner get away. It wasn't responsible for biting him. Whatever it was, probably hadn't eaten for a week or two. Hunger drives. And hunger had driven it to attack the next available and closest thing to dinner. Which just happened to be Brick. He snorted. He'd rather be food and be put to good use if he was going to die. Better that then have his fool head on a pike. He wouldn't be doing anyone any good that way. Except maybe putting the fear of Sarah into innocent people.

He checked his arm, it bore deep puncture wounds. He probed the area around the bites. They hadn't seemed to have bled all that much. Which was surprising since it felt as though the beast had practically broke his arm with the amount of pressure its jaws had put on the limb. Actually it seemed to be clotting already. "Damn." He muttered. This was one hell of a place! Sarah nearly killed him, some traitor saved and healed him. A monster attacks him and now, he starts healing himself.

He took a deep breath and felt suddenly lightheaded. Trying to get up he fell back down into the green cool moss. "Well, shit on me." He said unhappily and then slipped into darkness.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah had made it to breakfast and they had just tucked into the meal when a servant rushed in and whispered something to Jareth. Jareth looked at the little goblin oddly, "Send him in." He said.

Sarah caught Jareths eye and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and then looked up as the leader of the five hunters he had spoken with last night strode purposefully up to them. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Majesty, I humbly seek audience with you." He said.

Sarah shot Jareth a look that said 'be nice'. Jareth rolled his eyes. There were subjects that he was in fact quite nice to. Granted they were few and far between. But still. "Rise Grey Wolf. Tell me, were you successful in your mission last night?" Jareth continued to butter a piece of toast while Sarah sipped her coffee.

Grey Wolf stood and nodded. "Yes, Majesty. All went well. You should not see or hear much more out of that one." He assured his liege.

Jareth smiled amiably, "Good. Was there something else then that brought you here?"

Grey Wolf frowned and nodded, "This morning an intruder interrupted Midnight Wolf's hunt and got bitten." He said.

Jareth almost dropped his buttering knife, "Where is this intruder now?" He asked tensely.

"He is with my pack, unconscious and tied to a tree. He will not be going anywhere, for the moment."

The werewolf said.

Jareth relaxed and then regarded Sarah warmly, "Sarah mine, this is Grey Wolf. Grey Wolf, this is my Bride to be, the Lady Sarah." He introduced them.

Sarah rose to shake the mans hand and was bemused as the man dropped again to his knees. Sarah blushed. She'd made men kneel before. But more to beg for mercy, amongst other things. Never in reverence. "Please, don't kneel." She moved to stand in front of him and held her hand out to him.

Grey Wolf looked at it blankly and took it, kissing her fingertips. "I apologize my lady, but I am a servant to the crown and I am also your servant. To not kneel to my Queen, especially one as beautiful as you, would be a crime." He said vehemently. He released her hand and rose.

Sarah blushed and turned to Jareth who nodded in agreement. Which to her dismay made her blush all the more. "I am or I was a soldier and servant myself, not in this realm but I am not royal. Please forgive me Grey Wolf if it seems strange and uncomfortable to have others kneel to me." She explained.

Grey Wolf smiled at her and Sarah was both disconcerted and warmed by it. He seemed a decent fellow, despited the fangs. She fought the urge to say 'My what big teeth you have Grandma.' Instead she seated herself again. When she was comfortable she asked the next inevitable question, "What does the intruder look like?"

"Oh, he was wearing a fake beard and pointed ears, evidently he was trying to pass himself off as a elf halfbreed. But he is human. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes. He had older bruises and the taint of elven healing magic was on him." Grey Wolf studied his future Queen. Surely his King had done well. She had good bone structure, beguiling green eyes, good birthing hips and ample breasts. He was startled out of his perusal by her slow and wicked smile.

He may be the werewolf and she a human, but she was certainly a match for his King. Every predator recognized another predator. Just as he and his wolf brothers recognized the Owl in Jareth, so too did he now recognize the great cat in Sarah.

Sarah realized that Grey Wolf was studying her the way one sized up potential prey. She studied him right back, taking in his looks, his golden eyes, his stance and then his presence, his spirit aura. Then she smiled slowly having recognized him for what he was. She smiled wider as he grew uneasy at her smile. She put her elbows on the table and leaned forward, locking eyes with him, "Tell me brother werewolf. Does it trouble you to walk within your human skin?"

Grey Wolf's eyes immediately shot to Jareth. Whom looked also at Sarah, with a trace of amusement and also in blatant admiration. "Pardon me lady, how do you know what I am?"

Sarah grinned, "I know a predator when I see one, Grey Wolf. I hope that we can become great friends."

Jareth laughed. "Certainly. Grey Wolf has been protecting my family for years. He shall also be protecting you and our children, when they come along."

"Ah." She wiped her mouth with her napkin, she'd been done eating long ago. "Jareth, when can we go and see the "intruder"?"

Jareth looked from Sarah to Grey Wolf, "He was bitten?"

Grey Wolf nodded, "Yes, and he is already exhibiting signs. The moon will be full in the aboveground

four days from now. We expect him to become one with the pack then."

"One with the pack?" Sarah's brows knitted together. "You mean he'll be joining you and the rest of the werewolves?

Grey Wolf nodded, "Yes my Lady."

She turned an angry glare on Jareth, "You can't possibly let him go unpunished like that!" She growled.

Jareths eyebrows shot up and he regarded her with a look that said she should know her place. He was King, not just her lover. "Sarah, first you must ask yourself how painful a change of that magnitude is. He's been tortured by you. But going through this, will be nothing like that. Not even close. It is the single most intense pain known through out the magical world. And those who endure it frequently don't live." He patted her shoulder. "Love, when I have felt the need to punish someone beyond death I sentence them to be bitten by one of the werewolves. There is no greater punishment in all my land."

Sarah's eyes went wide. Did she really want him to suffer that much? No, she thought. No, he deserved a lot of things, but not this. "Is it safe to leave him alive afterwards? Won't he try to kill me?"

She asked.

Jareth shook his head, "No, werewolves were bred long ago as magical creatures of protection. They protect the royals of the realms. They are amply rewarded of course and are never treated poorly. In fact Grey Wolf and I are rather good friends. Brick will barely remember you when his change is complete. And he'll be loyal to you and to our family. There will be nothing to fear from him." He assured her.

"Alright." She said wearily. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me then, I'm going to make sure all the preparations are being made adequately for the ceremony this afternoon." She rose as did Jareth. Grey Wolf bowed.

When she was gone Grey Wolf grinned at his King. "Well Sire. She certainly has spirit."

Jareth chuckled. "Spirit she has, restraint and control of her anger, she lacks."

Grey Wolf shrugged, "She is young. Incidentally, what do you intend to do about that?"

Jareth gestured for Grey Wolf to sit down. Once he did, Jareth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't know."

"Are you willing to let her lead a mortal life, are you going to watch her grow old while all she loves remains unchanging?" Grey wolf folded his arms and regarded his King in worry.

"That will be up to you." Jareth smirked. "I'll have a quest for you, once we secure our position in the world above." He said.

Grey Wolf nodded. "I think I know where I'll be going. I am honored. Also, out of curiosity, my King." He paused, "The other Kingdoms, you have heard from them? What are their plans when the realities merge?"

Jareth shrugged, "Honestly, the only ones I am truly worried about are the Centaurs. The Irish and Welsh have kept the old legends alive. I am not worried about the Leprechaun's or the fairies. The Selkies have always been there, only now they'll be able to shed their skins. The Mermaid King will be one of the humans biggest threats, given their over use of commercial fishing." Jareth took a sip of his tea, "I have heard no real plans out of any of them. One thing at a time, I suppose. However we will be calling a meeting as soon as we have attended to all the necessary affairs. I'll need a few of your warriors to come with me." Jareth said.

"Where will the meeting be?" Grey Wolf asked.

"Atlantis." Jareth set his cup down.

"The last land to disappear from the aboveground? Yes, I think its fitting." Grey Wolf mused.

"Yes, the Wizard King and his isle of Sea witches and Sirens. I will not be bringing Sarah with me." Jareth vowed.

Grey Wolf nodded, "I do not blame you, Sire."

**Authors note: Yay! So I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to the wedding. =) Also, what do you all think of Grey Wolf? If this story gets enough positive reviews I may write the sequel based on his quest for a little magical something to make Queen Sarah immortal. Alright my lovelies, please review. Thank you for taking the time, its always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Goblin Kingdom

Chapter 6: Wedding

**Authors Note: ** Smut alert, smut alert, smut alert!! There, I've warned you. Abandon hope all ye who enter here. I'd like to point out that those that wish to forgo smut, can indeed skip over the smut parts. No one is forcing you to read them. =) But for those of you that like that sort of thing...YAY!!

* * *

Sarah was sitting at the vanity Jareth had placed in their bathing chamber, A maid had been sent up to help Sarah with her dress and hair. She was nervous and was running through all the different things that she had overseen earlier in the day in her head. She hoped that there was nothing that she was overlooking. Today they would be married and she would be crowned Queen. The first ceremony led into the second. First she and Jareth would make vows to each other and then she would kneel in front of Jareth and the Wiseman would crown her Queen.

She just knew Jareth was going to have an insufferable smirk on his face. She also had a feeling that some of that kneeling nonsense and the words she would have to say were embellished a bit. The Goblin that Jareth had sent to give her the instructions looked a little embarrassed as he was giving her the speech she would need to read. Luckily she had found the actual ceremony itself in the library. Her suspicions were confirmed, when she found that nowhere was it stated that she would have to vow to service him nightly. She already went over the whole thing with the Wiseman and the ceremony was adjusted accordingly.

She shrugged; she'd get back at him with a rousing game of 'yes mistress'. She giggled.

"Highness, please stop moving your head," Scolded the maid. She'd spent quite a long time trying to fix a particularly intricate up-do with Sarah's hair. She nearly cried when Sarah had sneezed and some of the more important bobby pins had fallen out.

A knock at the door caused Sarah to almost turn her head. She took a deep breath. "Enter!" Honestly, if it was anyone other than Jareth she might threaten them with the bog. She'd had enough of people for one day.

"Sarah?" came a low and uncertain but familiar voice.

Sarah looked up into her vanity mirror to find Hoggle poking his head into the door. "Hoggle!" She grinned. "I would hug you, you miserable dwarf, but as you can see, I'm in the middle of being Queenified," Her grin melted into a halfhearted apologetic smile.

Hoggle came into the room slowly and shut the door behind him. Once it was shut he approached her slowly, his head down. He came to stand next to her so that she could see him just over her left shoulder in the mirror. "I-I'm sorry for what I said." He stared into her green eyes with his sad blue ones.

Sarah's eyes misted up. "Oh Hoggle!" She sobbed and turned, throwing her arms about him.

Hoggle scowled at the maid who seemed about to say something and then went back to patting Sarah on the shoulder when she sensibly shut her mouth. "Now, now. I was a fool. Shoulda been there for you when you needed me." He soothed.

"I'm sorry too." She sniffed as she pulled away from him then suddenly remembering. "Oh! I'm going to be married!" she exclaimed.

Hoggle snorted, "Right, married to the King, and here you are getting puffy eyes and a red nose!" he scolded. He took a tissue or two from a little box on the vanity and dabbed her face.

Sarah smiled appreciatively as he cleaned her up. Looking at her hair she glanced at the face of her none too happy maid. "Is this monstrosity of hair done yet?" she asked forlornly.

The maid nodded. "Yes. Just don't be goin outside in the wind, or running around anywhere," she grumbled.

Sarah nodded. "Good, now get out!" she growled. That awful creature had pulled her hair out on many occasions. And as much as Sarah wished she could just do things like this on her own, she'd never learned how to do much with her hair except a french braid or a ponytail.

Hoggle patted her hand after the awful goblin woman left. "So, I know we've only an hour before the wedding. Seems like your all ready. Want to talk, about anything at all?" He wanted to ask her all sorts of questions. But it seemed, that he shouldn't press her about some things, he'd gathered from Ludo and Didymus. Those were unhappy things, and not fit conversation for Sarah's wedding day.

Sarah smiled. "Would you walk me down the aisle?" she asked.

Hoggles face turned red. "Of course I will! You didn't think I'd let Ludo do it! He'd step on your train or get all kinds of orange fur all over ya! Can't have you getting married covered in orange yeti fur."

Sarah laughed. "Hoggle, that's not very nice." she pointed out.

"Never said I was." Hoggle looked into his friends eyes. "Do you love him, Sarah?"

"With all my heart," She beamed.

He suddenly smiled, something that Sarah wasn't used to seeing him do when it involved Jareth. "Then I guess that I can live with it. Just don't promise nothin, but if you keep him out of my hair, then I'll be happy," He said.

Sarah nodded. "I'll certainly try." She hugged him again.

When she released him she was taken aback to see he was tearing up. "Hoggle?" she asked worriedly.

"Seems like yesterday you were still so young." He sniffed. "Now yer going to be Queen and having little ones of your own. I hope you don't forget your friends." He hugged her again.

"Oh Hoggle. Of course I won't forget you!" she assured him. "We're all together again, and this time, I won't be going anywhere. I'm home." she said.

* * *

Brick slowly reached awareness in one of the most uncomfortable positions he had ever had the misfortune of being in. The first thing that became clear within his foggy brain, was that he was standing up. Or rather, he was being held upright, by something bound around his arms and

midsection. He realized he was tied to a tree.

Brick then had a brief and ridiculous flash of memory, of a movie this situation reminded him of. It was Dr. Dolittle with Rex Harrison. Rex was tied to a pole with angry natives in funny headdresses, ready to throw spears right through his top hat. Luckily for him, he didn't own a top hat. And he didn't look much like Rex Harrison either. He did look oddly a bit like Anthony Newley, though he was taller and his eyebrows were a bit more under control. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, I am glad you find your present situation amusing," came a smooth aristocratic voice. Brick had heard it before, and it gave him the screaming heebie jeebies. He managed to school his face thankfully, and raised his chin from its resting position on his chest. He opened his eyes and found the owner of the voice lounging on a boulder, some ten feet away. Smirking.

"Oh, yes. It's hilarious. Har, har, har. Cut me down, Sire. I'll let you in on the joke," he grinned amiably.

Jareth returned the grin with a well calculated and feral slow smile. "I wager you would." He rose with a grace that bordered on the near impossible.

Brick had often admired that same animal grace , whenever he watched Sarah training. He winced as he thought of her. Jareth would surely turn him over to her. Shit! He was in a butt load of trouble. Jareth would be of no help to him whatsoever. "It was worth a try." He shrugged. "So, here we are. Just two guys, hanging out," He said cheerfully.

It was Jareths turn to chuckle. "I can see now, why she allowed you to befriend her. You are, quite amusing." Jareth stood in front of Brick now, his gloved hand just above Bricks head.

Despite the fact that Brick was quite tall, Jareth was a few inches taller. He'd never felt intimidated by anyone, much less some frilly nancy boy like the King. But as he eyed Jareths face and searched it for any trace of intent, he found the lack of humanity in it profoundly disturbing. "So, now what?" he asked shakily.

Jareths face broke into a knowing smile. "Well, you've been bitten by a werewolf." Jareth removed his hand from the tree and he crossed his arms over his chest. He was dressed a little formally, Brick noticed. The casual open poet shirt and black vest were replaced by a sparkly midnight blue kind of suit. It was frilly, it was ghastly, it was more girly than any man in the aboveground would ever wear.

It looked quite dashing on him too.

"I figured that." Brick sighed forlornly. "So, what does that mean? Howling at the moon? Chasing cars? Peeing on fire hydrants? Do I get nothing but Kibbles 'n' Bits for the rest of my life? Come on glitter nuts, throw me a bone here!" he demanded.

Jareths eyebrows shot up at the young man's pretentious demands and bad use of humor, "You're hardly in a position to demand answers, young man!" he scolded.

Brick nodded, "I'm hardly in a position not to, your Majesty." he countered. He was most likely going to die soon anyway. Why not have a little fun at someone else's expense? Jareth might not be the best choice, but hell. He was probably the last person he'd ever see.

Jareth shook his head resignedly. "I will tell you, after all. I'm feeling, generous." He said, ignoring Bricks snort of derision, he continued. "You'll change with the next full moon. I won't lie to you, it's going to be more painful than any torture Sarah could inflict upon you. Prisoners not worthy of being condemned to death are condemned to your fate." Jareth took a pause and regarded Brick, watching him for some reaction. When there was none he continued. "After which, you won't remember much of your old life. All you will remember is this Kingdom, its King and Queen and your loyalties will have changed."

Brick let Jareth's words sink in. He'd lose most of his memory. It would be really painful. He'd be protecting the lives of the man and woman he'd been sent to hurt. He closed his eyes. Sarah's face swam into his memory, bright and terrible. The way her face crumpled when he told her what he'd done. That memory switched to one of Sarah, lying beside him naked. The streams of moonlight giving her pale skin an ethereal glow, her scars standing out in grotesque contrast, making her all the more glorious.

She'd fallen asleep that night, with tears on her cheeks. He'd always felt a pang of guilt about that. He'd no right to her. Even then, when he was making love to her, she'd been making love to someone else, and it had made her angry. It had made him angry too. He'd known that when she was under him, she'd wanted to be under Jareth. He'd known that it might be the case, when she agreed to fool around with him. Somehow though, he thought he might be able to make her forget the Goblin King. He might have even let her convince him that she hated Jareth. Now, he knew better.

"Will Sarah be able to forgive me for what I've done to her, if I go through this?" Brick asked suddenly.

Jareth frowned briefly, "I could not say. She's wanted to kill me for ten years. But I've found that she has the capability to forgive. Which is more than I can say for some," Jareth offered.

Brick nodded. "Alright, I guess that's all that I can hope for." He took a deep breath. "If it will bring her some closure, I'd like her to be there."

Jareth looked momentarily shocked at Bricks request. "Humans, you're such masochists." But seeing that Brick was determined, Jareth relented. "Alright. I'll bring it up to her, but not today."

A tall man who appeared to be Native American, appeared soundlessly from the undergrowth. He crossed the clearing and stood next to Jareth. "Sire, you should be going now." He cast a brief sympathetic look at Brick.

Jareth smiled broadly, "Ah! Yes, I can't be late to my own wedding. You're welcome to come if you like, old friend." Jareth clapped the man on the back.

The man shook his head, "No, I shall stay here with little brother. I'm sure he has many questions that need answering."

Jareth grinned. "Right. Well, wish me luck." He transformed into an owl and flew off towards the Labyrinth.

Grey Wolf watched his King and friend fly off towards his nuptials. "Good luck," he said smiling.

Turning back to the human tied to the tree, he offered a wry grin of amusement. "I am Grey Wolf."

Brick nodded, "I am uncomfortable," He groused.

"Odd name, 'uncomfortable'. Family name?" Grey Wolf laughed at Bricks scowl.

* * *

Jareth arrived in the hedge maze where Hoggle and Sarah had emerged from their ordeal with the cleaners, many years before. Now, this was the place where they were to be wed. He landed beside the stone chair where the wise man sat.

The Wiseman had fallen asleep as the wedding guests had begun arriving. The hat on the old man's head sighed dramatically, "Well," His shrill little accented voice grating on Jareths ears. "Good to see somebody's ready for this hooplah!" He bent his long neck and pecked the old man on the forehead, "Wake up! The King is here!"

The old man growled and swiped at his hat, "I was not asleep," He stated vehemently, "I was communing with the universe!"

The hat chortled and rolled its eyes, "Would you listen to this crap!" It ducked again as the Wisemans gnarled hand once again swiped at him.

"Be quiet!" Jareth ground out. "The two of you had better get this right, or so help me, the bog will seem like a holiday compared to where I'll send you!"

The two settled down, although Jareth didn't really feel comfortable with the way the hat was eying the black and blue colors Jareth had threaded through his hair. Suddenly a hush had fallen on those gathered and Jareth looked up. When the source of the silence was found by his eyes, he found his heart had leaped into his throat. There stood his beloved, his Sarah. She was resplendent, her hair was done up in intricate design, interwoven with white freesia and silver ribbon. The dress she had picked not only fit her well but also accentuated part of her that he thought only he knew. She was escorted by Hogpen, whose weathered ugliness only seemed to make her all the more beautiful. Before he knew it she was near him, and he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest.

Sarah gave him a reassuring smile as he offered her his hand. She looked him over, pleased that he had

decided to wear a suit of similar cut and style as the one he had worn in the ballroom. His hair, his trademark messy, was adorned with vibrant colors. His fae markings and the luminescent glow of his skin. She felt tears sting her eyes. _God, is this really happening? She thought. I'm going to marry Jareth. I'm going to be his wife. He's going to be my husband._ She pinched herself and gave a barely audible yelp of pain. She looked up to find Jareth grinning in amusement and understanding. She took a deep breath and tried to relax and concentrate on the matter at hand.

The ceremony began as they knelt in front of the Wiseman, who put a leathery palm on top of both their heads and spoke. "There has never been, in all my long years, two young people of whom I have been prouder to see joined in the bonds of wedlock. We come together today, to join Jareth, Goblin King. And Lady Sarah Williams, in the bonds of eternal love," He withdrew a length of golden cord and indicated that they join hands. "With this shall you be bonded, with this shall you always feel tied to one another, trust in one another, believe in one another." He wrapped the cord around their hands, binding them together.

"Jareth, Goblin King, do you swear to love Sarah Williams, beyond death, beyond hope, beyond the realm of the eternal, forsaking all others until time stands still?" His voice rang out loud and true, causing a shiver to run down Sarah's spine.

Jareth gazed into Sarah's green orbs. He let a brief grin pass over his face as he glimpsed a hint of fear in his dear mortal loves eyes. "I do."

The wise man then turned and asked Sarah the same question. Sarah swallowed hard, "I-I do." She stammered. The breath she had been holding released swiftly and she smiled gratefully as she felt the reassuring pressure of Jareths fingers.

"Rise my children." The old man took a step back as the rose together. He indicated for Sarah to take one step forward towards the crowd. Sarah then knelt again in front of Jareth and a heavy weight was settled over her head. "Rise, Sarah. Goblin Queen!"

The small crowd erupted in cheers and joyful sobs, a few of which were from Hoggle and SirDidymus. Sarah giggled when Ludo jumped up and down ecstatically calling, "Long live Queen Sawah!"

* * *

Brick cocked his head to the side, the cheers and calls of 'long live the Queen' had made their way faintly from the Labyrinth. He hung his head and sighed deeply. Deeply relieved and yet at the same time, deeply disturbed. Panther Lady and Goblin boy, together forever. He snorted. A match made in hell!

"Things could be worse." Said his odd companion.

Brick lifted his head and looked at the man, "Yeah, Tonto? How exactly, could things be any worse?"

He glared at the Dances with Wolves lookin' Motherfucker and just dared him to say something smart.

Grey Wolf grinned, the grin of the painfully smart-assed. "Murphy's Law." He stated with a shrug.

Brick blinked at him for a long moment and then burst out laughing. "Yeah that Murphy, what an asshole!"

Grey Wolf kept that grin plastered to his face as his companion laughed. And when the laughter died he got up and walked up to him casually. "I could let you down if there can be some sort agreement between us." He crossed his arms and looked down upon Brick.

Brick eyed the big man uncomfortably. Dammit! When the hell did every one get taller than him? He shook off his feelings of inadequacy and stared the man right in the eye. "What kind of agreement?" He asked warily.

Grey wolf let the smile slip from his face, "I let you down and you stay here."

Bricks eyebrows shot up, "What do I get out of it?" He asked indignantly.

Suddenly in a roar of teeth and claws, Grey Wolf had transformed into a werewolf. His jaws hovered mere inches over Bricks exposed throat. His hot breath scorched Bricks skin. Then just as suddenly he was back to the sagely big Indian fellow he had first appeared to be. A hard and emotionless mask on his face. "You get to live," He said coldly.

Brick would have swallowed then but his mouth had gone dry. Probably because all the moisture in his body had been diverted into his sweat glands. "S-sure thing. I'll stick around," He nodded nervously.

Grey Wolf smirked and circled around behind the tree. The ropes loosened and Brick was freed. Only

instead of standing as he had intended, Brick promptly fell over. He hit the dirt with a distinct grunt.

Grey Wolf hurried back around the tree and stood over the human with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing down there?" He asked in confusion. "Stop fooling around!"

"Look fuzz ball, the ropes were really tight, and the blood wasn't flowing to my legs none too good. Give me a minute will ya?" Brick grumbled.

Grey Wolf chuckled, "For one in your position you have an awfully large mouth," He mused.

"Ah yes well. We all have our little problems," Brick assured him.

* * *

The ceremony was just barely over with, and she barely had time to thank all of her friends and the other guests before Jareth had whisked them away magically, to an oh so familiar part of the labyrinth. Which happened to be directly underneath the garden they were just in.

Sarah looked at him oddly, "Jareth, what the hell is going on?" She demanded. She drew in a sharp intake of air as he was suddenly in front of her. His gloved hand placed above her head on the wall, he leaned in close to her and a sexy and familiar smirk settled itself over his face. She was hit full force with a sudden realization. He was dressed differently. She looked over his frame and a smile ghosted over her lips. She didn't know whether she should be sexually excited, or highly annoyed. He was dressed in the Dragon Skin Jacket, grey too tight pants, the open shirt, his medallion glittering on a tantalizing bare chest. Her eyes met his finally, she raised her eyebrow in amused puzzlement. Jareth met her gaze with a playful and mischievous smile. He was sexy as all get out. And the bastard knew it!

He gave her the same exact once over that he'd given her long ago, Sarah looked down at herself and found that she was in the same outfit as she had been in on that day. With a few alterations to fit her grown up feminine figure. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sexual tension that was building between them. Maybe this time, this time she would do all the things she longed to, when they'd come into contact with each other in this very same spot. She could hear Jareth draw in breath as he was preparing to speak. Her eyes flew open as he started to utter the words that she had begun most of her more lecherous fantasies with.

"And you, Sarah." He paused and gave her a smoldering look, his voice caressing her as if he'd reached out and started exploring her body. "How are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

She let a slow smile creep across her lips, instead of lifting her chin defiantly. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes and licked her lips. Inwardly she felt a little thrill of triumph as this drew his attention to her lips and his eyes lingered on them. She purred, which surprised them both. "Actually, Jareth. I'm finding it all rather," She paused and let her eyes wander down his body and back up until she met his eyes again, "exciting," She finished suggestively.

His smirk faltered for a moment. Not sure what to make of this new direction Sarah was taking. He'd expected her to play by the rules and follow the script, this time he'd hoped that she would have read more meaning into the words, making it romantic and nostalgic. Then he would take her to bed and make love to her. But something had changed, it was on the air and it sent a shiver up his spine. His little minx had a beast. His mind wandered back to the conversation that Sarah had had with Grey Wolf earlier that day. 'A predator recognizes another predator.' His own Owl, used to a higher vantage point than others, usually failed to add significance to other predators. He would never be the hunted. For as big and fast as something on the ground could get, it would never be able to catch him in the air. He was swift and powerful, other worldly even, within his own realm. But now, as he looked at Sarah. Truly looked at her and breathed her in, he found he rather liked the scent of her primal sexual being coming to the fore. Her pheromones were dripping with want and the overpowering sense that she was going to get everything that she wanted, whether or not he played his little game. He decided a little shift in strategy was in order. Stepping into her space he felt her shift the little fibers of her being, tensing as he dipped his head. He let his breath travel over her ear as his tongue darted out, and licked the pulse beating just below her jawline.

He was rewarded with a growl of need from the lips of his sweet vixen. Pressing further into her space he leaned into her as he started kissing her tender throat she was baring for him. His now hardened member pulsed against her and he chuckled as she gasped. His hips were pressed into her "Exciting? Really?" he said in amusement. "How about, upping the stakes?" He ground his hips into her and she moaned.

"That's not fair!" She squeaked and then scowled as she met his eyes, he looked insufferably please with himself when she had unwittingly uttered the next line.

They were interrupted by the sounds of Sir Didymus and Hoggle climbing down the ladder that led to the garden that they had just been married in. They were arguing over chess strategies.

Jareth grinned at her as she turned back to say that they really ought to get out of there. Reading her expression, his grin of delight turned slightly more evil as he pressed himself more fully to her. He let a growl of need escape his lips and he nipped at her throat again.

"Jareth!" She hissed, "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" He asked innocently.

She leveled her gaze at him and blushed. He laughed at her. So, she was embarrassed that her friends might see them in an intimate way? He would have been happy to linger just a breath longer if she hadn't started growling at him from deep in her chest. He sighed. She could be quite the kill joy. He thought about what to do and where to go next. Some place private, as she was obviously not interested in having an audience. Some place they both encountered each other the last time she was here. Not the Escher room, that held too many bad memories. He smiled, knowing the very thing. He stepped back from her suddenly and caught her hand whirling her around.

Sarah yelped when Jareth yanked her from the wall and twirled her around until she was dizzy. He let go of her hand and she spun out into the middle of the room, her dress twirling around her ankles, making an audible 'swooshing' noise. Wait a minute......dress? Room? She looked around wildly. "No fricken way!" She exclaimed. She was in the blasted ballroom! She looked down and almost screamed in frustration. She was in the blasted dress! "Jareth!" She shouted. Her echo came back to her. Only instead of sounding like the woman it was, it came back to her as a childish squeak. She clenched her jaw and muttered, "When I get my hands on your feathery ass...."

Suddenly music started to play, and not just any music...the music. She stopped turning around looking for him, amongst the mostly trashed ballroom. There were ripped streaming decorations, the chandelier was almost ready to come crashing to the floor. The party revelers had mostly gone, but somehow the room felt no less crowded. When she opened them again he stood at the top of the stairs, lowering the goblin mask he'd held up to his face, he gave her a half smile. She took a step back. She wasn't sure why, he was her husband now, after all. It seems though, that old habits die hard. His smile turned into a wicked smirk worthy of his Majesty. An old anger boiled to the surface. Sarah stood her ground, and lifted her chin defiantly.

Jareth chuckled and descended the stairs, then walked over to her languidly. He leaned close as he started circling her, he inhaled her deeply. Soon she found that his hand had come around her waist and he was holding her. 'When did that happen?' then despite her confusion, her left hand made its way up to his left shoulder. His eyes captured hers as he took her other hand and they started the dance they never had a chance to finish. He led her around the dance floor, and soon the music stopped. Jareth dropped her hand and grabbed her firmly about the waist, encircling her with his strong arms.

"And now Sarah mine, and you are one of us, forever." He purred seductively. "You'll never get away from me again." He brought his lips crashing down upon hers.

Sarah met his punishing kiss with one of her own. There was no way she was going to let this strutting peacock of a Fae get away with stealing the show. She plunged her hand into his wild blond locks and grasped a fistful of hair, and was rewarded with an animal growl of approval. "Mine." He said.

Suddenly, Sarah found herself lying on a fur rug in front of a fireplace. They were back in their rooms, and Jareth was hovering over her. "Jareth?" she asked quizzically.

Instead of answering her he pulled her to her knees and against him roughly, kissing her passionately his ungloved hands wandered over the back of her dress. Then Sarah's eyes flew wide open, as she felt him grab the back of her dress in both hands and rip it down the middle, not even bothering with the lacing.

* * *

Hoggle and Sir Didymus had made it to the the bottom of the ladder when they heard a curious noise, as though there were two people talking. Hoggle peeked his head around and he caught a glimpse of Jareth whirling Sarah around as if they were dancing and then they were gone. He turned and looked back at the little fox. Sir Didymus shrugged.

After a moment, Hoggle shrugged too. "So, we talked and everything seems to be just fine," Hoggle said triumphantly. "Just like I said it would be."

Sir Didymus's bushy white eyebrows shot up, "I never doubted you for a moment." He patted his dwarf friend on the back. "So, best two out of three, and the loser buys the winner a drink?"

Hoggle poked Sir Didymus in the chest."You're on, fluffy!" he cackled.

Sir Didymus shook his head as he followed Hoggle to his home. "Have you secured everything in your home for when we merge with the aboveground, brother?" he asked the dwarf.

Hoggle snorted, "Bah! What does I got that will get ruined? A few pots and pans, and some cobwebs?"

Sir Didymus nodded, "I understand that the goblin city is being evacuated to the countryside. His majesty doesn't know how well their shoddy carpentry will hold up if we were to have earth tremors when it happens." Sir Didymus looked about the tunnel. It was dingy and crumbling in some parts. "Perhaps you should not be down here when it happens," he suggested.

He didn't say anything reply. Didymus sighed. Hoggle was going to try and stay down here. Unless.... "You know, Brother Ludo could use us around. You know how he gets when there are loud noises and too much commotion."

Hoggle nodded, "I figured as much. The great big baby!" He turned and looked at the fox levelly. "He'll get himself in real trouble one of these days, what would he do if he didn't have us?" He threw up his hands as Sir Didymus smiled at him sympathetically.

Sir Didymus watched Hoggle as his opened the door to his house."I've no idea," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Sarah threw her head back and moaned as Jareth bent his head low, licking and sucking at her now exposed breasts. Having pulled down the front of her dress, he made it a point to give each full creamy orb and its peak his full and undivided attention. While he was distracting her this way, he slipped the rest of the dress down. It disappeared along with his own attire with the wave of his hand.

This done, he worked his way upwards to kiss swollen lips and caress them gently with his own.

Sarah squeaked as her bare skin grazed over his. He chuckled and pulled away slightly. Looking into her eyes, he smiled and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I love you," He whispered.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and he caught it. "I love you," she responded, the depth of sincerity in her voice and the naked emotion contained in those words cut him to the quick. And before he endangered his image with his own tears, he grabbed her buttocks with both hands and lifted her into his lap and sheathed himself within her. They both moaned with the feeling of connection. They stayed that way for awhile, holding and kissing and touching. Soon Sarah shifted and Jareth growled. He was not ready for that yet.

However, seeing the look of unrestrained pleasure and hearing her husband's sensual growl, Sarah was hardly going to let such an opportunity pass her by. She rocked her hips slowly, grinding herself against him.

"Sarah," Jareth warned her. But she kept sliding her hips back and forth and, _Oh god, how did she learn to squeeze herself around him like that!_ He suddenly raised them up and set Sarah down with her back against the fur rug. She blinked at him, surprised by his speed.

Once he had settled himself into her he started a slow and easy rhythm, thwarting his beloved wife's attempts to undo him, before he thoroughly enjoyed her. He let himself get lost in her, the way she moved beneath him. Her soft cries as he filled her with long punishing thrusts. And when she reached her climax, he allowed himself to ride her wave into his own. He spilled his love into her, sealing the union of their souls. When he had spent himself he collapsed over her, burying his face in her black hair. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Soon after he had repositioned them so that Sarah lay over him. He smiled as her breathing turned shallow and even. Finally, someone had offered him his dream. It was love, it was life, it was forever. "Not long at all," He whispered.

* * *

Brick sat in the flickering light of the campfire, staring at his five companions. All of them seemed to be good natured and honorable. Brick let his eyes go from man to man, letting his observations of each flow over him like a gentle breeze. First, the leader of this small pack, Grey Wolf. He was the largest of them all, heavily muscled with chiseled features. He was strong, even in human form, and yet he was personable. He was a great enigma to Brick. He would turn into a fearsome beast or shut off his emotions at the drop of the proverbial hat. But when he was within the confines of his pack, he was as a doting father. The rest of the pack were like his children. Brick imagined this is what a family consisting of a father, and four grown boys would look like. Each of them wanted Grey Wolf to be proud of them, each of them made little jibes and off color jokes at the others expense, but none directed at Grey Wolf himself. It was as though they were trying to impress him with their play fights. The man himself just sat back, smiling affectionately with sincere pride at his brood. Every now and then, he would laugh and shake his head at their antics.

Next, the second in command was the werewolf that had bitten him. Midnight Hunter, now here was a man who was nothing like Brick had expected. Before Brick could even get out a hello, the fellow had gathered him into a bone crushing embrace. In greeting Brick, his lips had peeled back and he'd grinned an oddly deviant grin, "Ah! Hello little brother, terribly sorry I bit you. Incidentally, you need to stop drinking so much ale, you taste terrible!" He laughed at Bricks expression of simultaneous horror and confusion. Oddly, Midnight Hunter grew on him. He was full of pranks and good humor. But he was also willing to get down to business and do whatever was necessary when he had to. And he was a brilliant strategist. Above all, Brick felt a sense of honor and forthrightness coming from the man. It was not an insult to be called this one's little brother.

On to Raven Claw. He was shorter than the rest, but broad and well muscled. What he lacked in height he made up for with brute strength and agility. However, that was not what worried Brick. What worried him was that Raven Claw did not seem to accept him as easily as the others. Instead he kept an eye on him. Brick was weak and he had nowhere to go, knowing full well that his own kind would kill him as soon as he changed. And yet, this did not seem to matter to Raven Claw. He saw only a human that had threatened the Goblin throne and the Royal couple. Nothing but a stain to be rubbed out of the fabric of existence. He did not attack Brick or speak to him. Rather he kept his distance and his continuous glare made it perfectly clear to Brick that if he tried to get away, he would be the first to rip out his throat.

Moon shadow seemed to be the quietest and gentlest one among their number. He smiled serenely at Brick whenever he glanced his way. He gave the impression of knowing exactly what Brick was thinking, and actually had startled Brick very badly upon first meeting him. When he had gone to shake Moon Shadow's hand, he'd thought of throttling him and escaping through the wood.

Moon shadow had smiled sadly and said in his smooth and light voice, "Such a terrible waste of a brother, I have not yet gotten to know." He'd leveled his soft golden eyes at Brick, and he could have sworn that he felt the werewolf tug playfully at the back of his mind. Brick was not afraid, but he knew also, that there could be no secrets between them. He'd found that oddly comforting. An agent's life was often full of secrets and lies. Soon, you didn't know who you could trust anymore. He'd only come to trust Sarah in these past few months.

Even then, it was trust only in that she would behave according to the code of her life. Her set of rules and the things she would and would not do. It had been this that had given Brick a certain comfort. She would leave him to die, but in efforts to make him suffer as much as possible she would never deal him the mercy blow. So although the lean but strong empathic werewolf should have posed a great threat to him, he felt no more in danger from him than he did a puppy.

Last and certainly not least was River Wolf. Brick had been absolutely fascinated with the large man. Though not as tall as Grey Wolf, he was much wider. Brick idly wondered how the man faired as a werewolf with the belly he sported. Moon Shadow had grinned widely when he felt Bricks bemusement. He'd leaned close to Bricks ear and whispered, "He's not that fat when he changes, trust me." Bricks eyebrows had shot up in astonishment. Apparently their forms differed in more ways than one when the changed. Body fat must then be turned into lean hard muscle. And if that was the case, River Wolf would have more muscle than any creature known to the magical world.

River wolf took a bite of his chicken leg, bits and pieces clinging to his bronze cheek. "You should eat my brother. Your beast needs fuel!" he boomed out with laughter.

Brick looked hungrily at the two and a half chickens they had spitted and roasting over the fire. The Goblins had them running all over the junkyard and the city. Once and a while they would venture into the forest and would become the meals of other creatures. Getting up he tore off his own chicken leg, eating his quickly, as it was hot to the touch.

"Tell us, who were you before you entered the place of your rebirth?" Moon Shadow asked softly. The others should not have heard him, but they did all the same. Quieting, they turned to Brick expectantly.

Brick swallowed the piece of chicken he'd gnawed from the leg bone he was holding. "A man who was made to do horrible things, in the name of his country." He stated finally.

It was Grey Wolf who nodded and offered some bit of wisdom to go with it, "Soon, that will no longer matter. You will not be the same man that you are now. And the memories of your misdeeds will be washed away, like footprints in the sand before an ocean wave."

"Amen to that Brother, where's the peyote?" He chuckled at their confused expressions. "Ah....nevermind." He finished his chicken and rubbed the grease off his hands onto his breeches. "So, are there any women amongst your kind?" He asked.

He was met by incredulous stares, "No." Said Moon Shadow. "Women do not turn from bites, once every several thousand years, one might be born with the beast in them, but mostly only men change or are born with it." He explained.

Brick nodded, "Ah. So much for women's lib." He smirked. "So how do you, well," he found himself with a lack of words, "What do you do when you need a piece of ass?" He asked, hoping to get his point across.

Moon Shadow was the only one who understood, "We have many women, little brother! Soon, so shall you." He laughed.

The rest of them laughed as well, finally realizing that Brick had been worrying about how they took care of certain needs, if there were no females amongst them. Brick allowed himself a chuckle and settled himself down with his back against a log. The conversation turned towards their various romantic escapades and Brick smiled sleepily, taking it all in. Amazingly, despite and perhaps because of his company, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dawn over the Labyrinth found all creatures in Jareth's underground kingdom scurrying about making preparations. The Goblin Kingdom was about to burst forth from the womb of the dimension, to be birthed and forever live in the world of the Aboveground. The Goblin City had been evacuated rather early in the day. Goblins, elves, fae and various other inhabitants fled to the wilds of the Kingdom. Some set up nomadic tents in the waste lands. Others tried to find solace in the open fields and farmlands, that Jareth was able to keep alive with his magic. Fields which, left to their own devices, would have dried up and withered long ago.

Sarah stood on her balcony, overlooking the Labyrinth, she hoped it would stand up to whatever test was about to befall them. She gazed out at her Kingdom, red and orange hued landscape greeted her, dusty, ragged,full of promise and magic. A small noise from within alerted her that Jareth was awake.

She made no move to join him, only waiting for him to look for her.

She was rewarded for her patience when his arms encircled her and his chin rested on the top of her head. "So, this is where you'd run off to." he looked quietly over her shoulder and out onto his domain.

"By nightfall we shall be surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean." He said softly.

Sarah tried to picture the ocean lapping against Goblin shores and found she lacked an adequate amount of imagination. "I can hardly believe it." She was quiet a moment and then asked the question that had been swirling around in her mind, "Will it be difficult?"

She felt Jareth shrug his shoulders, "I don't know. I believe that there will be a slight tremor throughout the land, but we'll be alright." He paused, "It's the human world I am worrying about now."

Sarah smiled faintly, "Who knew the Goblin King had such a soft spot for humans."

Jareth chuckled. "Actually I find that I have more care for the children of your world than I do for the adults. Long have I been saving your world's children from abusive parents and caretakers. One wisher at a time. You were sadly one of the only people who actually meant it when they proclaimed they didn't mean it." He stroked her hair.

"If I didn't know how human beings could be Jareth, I would disagree with you," she said sadly. "What will happen to them, when they can't rely upon technology or science anymore?" she asked.

Jareth took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him gently. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "We will try our best, you and I. Perhaps, we'll actually come out of this as heroes, together."

Sarah snorted in derision, "We're many things, Goblin King. But heroes we're not."

Jareth grinned, "It's all a matter of perspective darling," he purred. "In this case, knowing how your country reacts to riots. I'm certain there will be a revolution within a week. All we can do is offer aid; those not able to adapt will destroy themselves."

Sarah shrugged, "This is my country now."

* * *

**Authors second note:** Tehe, yes there is a second note.! Muahahaha. So, now we come down to it, and oh Lord, I've gone and introduced more characters. I feel rather like Dr. Frankenstein when I do that. I'd like to thank Gilraen Luinwe for becoming my beta, and all of you who read and reviewed. To answer Gilly's question about the "Tonto" reference in Brick's conversation with Grey Wolf, (And only _I_ can call her Gilly. =P) "Tonto" is the character of the Indian sidekick in the old show "The Lone Ranger". Also if none of you know who Anthony Newley is, then we're going to have to seriously rethink our relationship. XD

I'm terribly grateful for your reviews, they encourage me to keep at it. Please review, it makes me happy. =)


	7. Chapter 7

The Goblin Kingdom

Chapter 7

Bob smiles as he looks at his pretty blond companion, whom he'd been seated next to on his flight. She was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his shoulder. He thought back to when he had looked up to see her approaching him down the aisle. She was looking at the seat numbers and matching them against her ticket. He was stunned by the way she seemed to have a certain grace about her. And she had blond hair and blue eyes: his one weakness when it came to women. He held his breath as she drew near. She smiled at him and regarded her ticket and then the seat next to me. She blushed as she excused herself. Apparently, she had the window seat and he was on the outside. Grinning like a total fool, he got up and let her in. Once seated she made herself comfortable, he watched her with light interest until she pulled out "The Scar" by China Meivel. He just about died. "You know, you're reading a book by my favorite author?" He said to her. She looked up and beamed at him. No, beamed isn't the right word. She _glowed_. It was like the sunshine had stepped onto the plane and shown only on her. His infatuation only got worse from there.

They had the most amazing conversation. They seemingly had all the same likes and dislikes, read all the same books, held the same interests. But most importantly, a feeling of destiny had fallen on both of them, as if they'd always known each other. Things like this really didn't happen, did they? Was it really possible to meet ones soul mate, completely by accident? And on a plane to Albany, New York of all places! He reached over and moved a silky tendril of hair away from her eyes. She stirred and leaned more heavily on him, clutching his arm. He got a lump in his throat. God, he was falling in love already.

He looked out the window of the plane, where the sun was setting over the horizon. Suddenly the lights within the cabin flickered and went out. She woke up, "Bob, what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

At that moment they were thrown upwards as the plane started to dive in a free fall, and the cabin's pressure suddenly became non-existent. Bob grabbed onto her tightly, he wasn't going to let her go, not now. "Hold on Celia-!"

The plane crashed into a cornfield, in the middle of New York State. Many other planes and trains had ceased working as well, much to the dismay of their passengers. Unfortunately, there would be no fire trucks, no ambulances, no 911 calls. Everything and anything that could or would help anyone was gone. This was the day the world ended. This was the day the world began.

* * *

The President was in a safe location deep within a mountain base. All the necessary precautions had been taken to account for the lack of technology, as far as his survival was concerned. All that was left to do now was to pray. Reports were coming in, though he didn't know how exactly. For all he knew they were being brought in on horseback.

People were trapped in subways, planes were going down all across the United States, everything had just stopped. People were bewildered, scared, hurting, bleeding, and dying and all he could do from here was put out the fires. Both real and proverbial, with what little resources they had. He'd always believed that his contingency plan would work. Plan A and Plan B had obviously not succeeded. Brick did not come back with the package. Unfortunately, there was no plan C or D. He believed now that even if he had a plan M, there was no way that this was ever going to work out in his favor. Jareth had a better hand than he did, and that was all there was too it.

He thought back to the attack by the werewolves, and shuddered. How dark his future seemed to him.

Yet, he was the President of the United States. He had responsibilities, ones that unfortunately he couldn't walk away from. People were counting on him. He snorted derisively. He never wanted to change the world or save it. He just wanted to preserve the status quo, to be famous for something. When you're a Senator and you want to move up the ranks, there isn't much further you can go. He'd always fancied himself a figurehead. And my oh my, hadn't he paid for his vanity? Yep, having been perhaps the last U.S. President certainly was the stuff of legends. To be remembered for a time when the world made sense, and everything was good, and sane. It's not his fault everything went to shit. He'd made plans, it wasn't his fault they didn't pan out, right?

He placed his head in his hands, an action he found himself repeating too often. There was a knock on his door. "Yes?" he called out softly.

The door opened and in stepped the Vice President carrying a candle. "Sir? You can't sit in the dark," he said.

Cromwell looked up at the younger man, and let out a short bark of a laugh, "I think it's fitting."

The Vice President shook his head and brought the candle in. "Here, we've a death toll," he said handing the President the sheet of paper.

Cromwell grabbed it roughly and held it up to the dim flickering light of the candle. Even in the soft glow of the candle light his face drained of color. "Are you certain?" he asked.

The Vice President Shrugged. "No. But this was the last look we got at the number of passengers that were in the air, before we stopped all air and train travel last minute."

Cromwell crumpled the paper in his hands, "You realize there is no real way to fully calculate the loss of life? It's going to be catastrophic, no matter how you look at it! Please inform everyone involved in this process to stop. We need to be thinking about how we can save people, and how we can limit the damage! What good is it to dwell on that which can't be saved?" He eyed his subordinate with disgust.

The Vice President frowned angrily, "Excuse me for saying so, but sitting in the dark isn't saving anybody. We're doing whatever we can think to do. We're waiting for you to give us a direction to proceed in!" At Cromwell's naked look of disdain he sent the President a hateful glare and stormed out without waiting to be dismissed.

Cromwell got a bottle of whiskey out of his desk and took off the cap. Raising it in salute to the door where the Vice President had just left through he took a long pull from it, "To sitting in the dark!"

* * *

The United States was in turmoil, as was the rest of the world. People died and riots overwhelmed security forces. There was no law, there was no order. The structure of society fell apart, piece by tenuous piece. How easily the human race was undone without the advancements they had built their lives around. It was true, that theory that people were civilized only because technology made them so.

Being able to go to your refrigerator every morning and get your breakfast made it easier for one to have mercy and pity on others who had none. Once that comfort and relative security was taken away, the old instinct to steal, fight and kill for survival became its own animal. People would always inevitably resort to atrocity when it came to survival. Towns bordering each other became rivals and border skirmishes took place daily. Elderly people and those with disabilities were left to rot in the facilities they had been placed in. How very Spartan they had become in their thinking. Only the strong should survive. The weak were a drain on the group as a whole, and thus would get no consideration and no mercy.

Then there were the government bullies. They swooped down on towns and cities that still held some people, made fruitless gestures of authority, hung a few people by their necks to strike fear into their hearts. Then absconded with whatever food and supplies the helpless people had squirreled away. This was the real apocalypse. This was the real death of man, a slow festering wound of humanity on the back of the world. Mans greatest enemy, was man himself.

Sarah watched her race tear itself apart with an odd detachment, in one of Jareth's crystals. They had been busy with the fall out themselves, keeping an eye on the seas, watching for boats with armed men. But they had not come, and once The Goblin Kingdom had repaired the damages caused by the Earthquakes that had accompanied their birth into the world. They had been left to wonder about the humans and what they were doing with themselves. Sarah sneered at the sight of people gathering outside their local town hall with shoddily made protest signs. They thought they could protest their own folly. Always looking to others to make the difficult decisions. These pampered wretches were why so many were dying. She looked up to find Jareth's eyes trained intently on her face, as though gauging her reaction to how stupid, people could really be. He thought it would shock her. Her lips peeled back in a disconcerting smile.

He looked suitably taken aback and she winked at him, which seemed to amuse him as he let a half smile grace his perfect lips, before he crushed the crystal in his palm with an audible "pop".

"So, what do we do from here?" she asked as he swung his leg over the arm of his throne and stroked his chin in thought.

He looked at her with a weary expression. "Well, love. That's the issue, isn't it?" He tapped his leg with his riding crop absently and then took a deep breath. "I have to go on a small trip," he said.

"I take it that you aren't taking me with you." This was not a question. Just a statement of fact. When he nodded she gracefully slid herself onto his knee. She brushed a blond lock of his hair out of his eyes. "What will you be doing, and where are you going?" she asked.

He straightened, bringing his other leg down next to the one she was sitting on. He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her forehead. "I will be going to Atlantis. There, I and the other Kingdoms have to decide our roles in this newly made world, since we've all been thrown together. It would not do to just approach your human brothers and sisters without making our intentions perfectly clear first," he said.

Sarah nodded. "I only wish that they were acting sanely at the moment. We could get a human delegation to go with you." she commented sadly.

He chuckled. "Sane and human are not two words that go together, love." He smirked at her darkened expression. "You were never quite human, you know."

She looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Just what does that mean? Oh Cryptic one?"

He laughed, "You were a little girl that believed so deeply in magic, Sarah. It was only inevitable that your body craved what your psyche told you that you needed. You absorbed some magic from your own world, and some from mine." He grinned at her expression of complete puzzlement. "What no one knew what that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her, certain powers," he quoted.

"I knew that part," she rolled her eyes when he grinned at her. "But what do you mean by my absorbing magic from my world?" she asked.

"Have you ever spent any time amongst the Native American tribes of your United States?" He asked her and watched her blink at him. Honestly, she was really a brilliant woman, but sometimes she could be so obtuse.

"Native cultures have healers, shamans, medicine men, shape shifters." He appraised Sarah's features, "You have some Native American heritage, don't you?" He arched a delicate eyebrow at her.

She nodded, "Cherokee, on my mother's side."

Jareth nodded, "Your people believed in shape shifting as well as spirits dwelling in all living things as well as in the land. To them the land spoke and everything was significant. Obviously some people are more genetically in tune with that inherited knowledge than others." He reached out and stroked her smooth cheek.

Just then Jareth squeezed his eyes shut and grunted as though in pain, "Bloody hell!" he cursed.

"What is it Jareth?" she asked him, her face lined with worry.

"A wisher, no..." He corrected himself, "...several of them." He looked up into his beloved wife's wide green eyes with something akin to horror. He produced a crystal and looked within it. Sarah had never seen him look so...sickened. She looked as well and what she saw sent shivers right down her spine.

Her eyes darkened in rage, she looked at him suddenly locking eyes with him. "Get me there, now!" she growled.

He nodded and stood, grabbing her hand he teleported them both to where the children were.

* * *

Danny was walking, as he had for days now. All he wanted was his Mother and a chance to sit down. That's all. He just wanted to sit. Looking up at the nearest man on horseback with black hatred, he knew for the first time in his life this hate was stronger than any love he previously had. His mother once said that hating was a sin and it was better to forgive. But as Danny watched that man sip from his water bottle, swish the cool liquid around in his mouth and spit it out again on the dusty road in front of him. Danny could easily see himself putting a bullet through the Man's brain, that was if he had a gun that worked. He glared at the man with all his might.

He was thirteen, and had been for several months now, but somehow he felt thirty. Feeling a familiar rage build in him, he thought back to two weeks ago. He and his best friend Mark had been writing notes to girls they liked in class, hanging out playing arcade games after school. He snorted, _'what a joke!' _

The man looked down at Danny and eyed him suspiciously. Danny sneered, taking some minute satisfaction as the man seemed disconcerted.

"What are you looking at, you little shit?" The man glared at the boy, trying to intimidate him into lowering his gaze.

Danny glared back, summing up all the hatred for this particular son of a bitch, into one scathing long look of disgust. "You, you limp dicked asshole!" he hissed.

The man brought his hand up and signaled for the rest of the group to stop. There were twenty children, some younger than Danny, most a year or two older. They were off to be sold at the slave market. With no authorities to stop them now, child slavery became quite the trade. These men were worse than most. Normally the slave traders just stole the children away in the dead of the night, well not these men. No these men came in the light of day, killed fathers, raped and killed mothers and left homes naught but burnt out shells.

The man's lip twitched in a momentary half smile. "Is that so?"

Danny, just grateful he'd gotten the man to stop, decided that perhaps it wasn't a horrible thing to die. He quite thought he might like it, he would get to lie down and he would never have to walk again. He let his sneer turn into a brilliant smile, one worthy of the angels themselves, "You heard me." the kid said.

The man would have liked the kid's gumption, if he had been any other kid. This kid was walking meat. Nothing more, nothing less. Danny was a pay day, and he wasn't going to let no slave boy talk to him like that. He dismounted from his horse. The kid stood his ground, rather than backing away. Yes sir, he had to admire that spirit. It would soon die, when he sold the kid to the first perv who asked for him. Yeah, that would take it out of him, real quick.

The boy let his eyes wander over the man, not letting his gaze fall on the knife directly but he took it in all the same. Danny grinned inwardly. Sometimes you had to let the trouble come to you. That's what his father had told him once when a bully had been bothering him at school. The kid had threatened him for weeks, it had been affecting his school work, and it made him terrified to go to school. One night his Dad had taken him out to the back yard and taught him a few things about self defense and sucker punches. He could remember even now the look on Brian Delmar's face when Danny had pulled back his arm and drove his fist into his jaw. His look of utter shock was one that Danny would never forget. _Always do the unexpected and you'll win every time._ He prayed that his Dad was right this time. Once he did what he was going to do, it could mean a dirt nap for Danny.

The man looked from Danny to his two partners, they were grinning. Lackey's like them were a dime a dozen. Not a brain between the both of them. But he could count on them to hurt people, and they were good at it. He grinned back at them and then stopped in front of the boy. "You're not too bright, are ya kid?" He was about to reach for his knife when he was doubled over by a sudden pain from his crotch.

Danny had pulled his leg back and drop kicked the man, right in the jewels without hesitation. As soon as the guy doubled over, he pulled the man's knife from its sheath and spun around him so that he had him from behind. The knife dug into the man's throat forcing him to his knees, Danny smiled at the other two. "Drop your weapons." His voice was even. Not a trace of fear or anger. Just a cold ruthless determination.

The men gaped at the kid who'd just made a fool of their boss. One of them started to pull his whip and Danny sneered. As he did he pushed the knife into the man's flesh ever so slightly, feeling a certain satisfaction with the blood droplet that trickled out as a result. The men dropped their knives and whips, and Danny pointed to the two older teens that had been just behind him, as he walked in the line of children. "Pick them up," he ordered them.

The boy and girl did as he told them. He smirked at one of the men, "Get down off that horse and help your buddy onto his."

He backed away from the man as his friend got down and basically threw him over the back of his horse. He looked at Danny as if asking 'Now what?' Danny pointed the knife at him, "Take his miserable ass, and yours, and get the fuck out of my sight. Before I give you another smile," he gestured with the knife in a slicing motion.

The man stared at the kid momentarily in disbelief and then nodded. When they mounted, they started to leave. Danny cleared his throat and grinned when they looked at him, terrified they weren't going to make it out of there after all.

"Leave the water bottles and those bags of food," he said cheerfully.

Reluctantly they threw what he asked for to the ground and then rode off. Danny stood there, knife pointed in their direction. His anger burned brightly inside his body. He wasn't a baby anymore, but yet he wasn't a man. The children gathered at his back and stared after their tormentors. Had they been

the same children they were weeks ago, they would have cheered. But now they offered him only their silent support. Danny was now the leader of a band of children. Had he ever read 'Lord of the Flies' he would have laughed. He stuck the knife through his belt, careful not to cut himself. Then he regarded the others, they were all dirty, and they were all tired. Some would not make it another day. He wondered what to tell them now. What should they be doing? "You can all sit down now." He sat down in demonstration.

They all blinked at him in relief, some even bursting into tears. They all sat down, some laid down in the burning sand and let their weary backs rest. The relief so prevalent that some felt almost pained by the enormity of it. Danny sat, facing the retreating horses, his face an unreadable mask.

* * *

It had been several hours since they had been left on the dusty track of road. Brianna and Ryan sat together looking at Danny. It was Brianna who spoke first. "He hasn't moved since they left." she whispered worriedly. "We need to get out of here!"

Ryan pushed his hand through his grimy hair, making a face. What the preteen wouldn't give for a shower. "He doesn't know that he's the leader now Bri. Not sure I'd even know what to do."

Brianna sniffed, "Well no one else has any ideas!" She hissed. Getting up she walked over to Danny and sat down. "Hey," she said quietly.

Danny didn't turn to look at her but acknowledged her just the same. "Hey."

Brianna frowned, "My name is Brianna, what's yours?"

Danny did turn to look at her then, and Brianna felt a little awed by the aged cynicism she found in his bright blue eyes. "Dan," He said and then turned back to looking in the direction the men had rode off in.

Brianna shifted and chewed on her bottom lip. "All the other kids are wondering, what you want us to do." she pointed out.

Dan let out a bark of laughter, "What am I, their leader?" he turned to her, his expression softening.

She was pretty, with golden blond hair that hung in ringlets down her back. Her eyes were light brown. She looked fifteen, at the most. "I'm sure you have some ideas," he said with a shrug.

Brianna shook her head and flushed slightly, "I don't know where to start."

Dan sighed. "Once my Mom told me this story, about a teenager and her baby brother. She wished her brother away to the Goblin King. He came and took the baby and the girl had to run the labyrinth. The king offered her her dreams or a chance to stay."

Brianna giggled, "Dan, that's only a story," she teased him.

Dan looked at her and grinned, "That's my idea, no one has any better ones. Take it or leave it."

Brianna would have laughed if she didn't think he was so serious about it. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Dan nodded and stood helping her up with him. "I wish the Goblins would take you all away," He took a breath and closed his eyes. "right now."

At that moment they heard the pounding of galloping horses. Danny steeled himself as he spied the two men who'd run from him, not too long ago. He sneered, "Our friends are back. Get behind me," he said, so low that Brianna had to strain to hear him. But she murmured her agreement.

They were not slowing as they approached the children, still riding hard. Danny narrowed his eyes in hatred and disgust. They were going to ride him down and the other children with him. Just to get rid of them all. They could get more after all. Danny felt his shoulders slump in defeat. It was over.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the wind kicked up, dust swirled up in great gusts and flew into the faces of the mounted riders. The horses frightened, by the sudden change and the fact that they could not see where they were riding, reared up, throwing their riders from their backs.

Danny blinked to try and see what was going on. Through the dust storm he could make out a black form, moving among the fallen riders. It swiftly moved through them, then he heard screams. The figure whirled and kicked, crouched and lunged. At one point he heard a sickening cracking noise as it grasped one rider by the neck and twisted. He felt Brianna's hand creep into his and he closed his own over it and squeezed reassuringly.

When the storm died down and the dust settled, there was only one figure standing. It turned and Danny gasped as he realized the figure was a woman. She had long dark hair and the scariest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. A brief mental picture flashed through his mind of a lioness in a zoo. As she stalked up to him all he could think was, _She's going to eat me._

He pushed that thought along with his fear into the back of his mind, he brought the knife up and narrowed his eyes at her, "Hold it right there, lady."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him warmly. "Hello Daniel," she glanced at the knife and then locked eyes with him. "Now, is that anyway to treat your savior?" she purred.

He regarded her warily, "Depends on what you want," he felt another reassuring squeeze on his hand and then heard a giggle which didn't sound anything like the one Brianna had given him earlier. His wary look turned to confusion and he looked over his shoulder to glance at his companion, only to find her gone. In a panic he looked down to see that he was not holding Brianna's hand, but the hand of a short disgusting creature. It had red beady eyes and was partially covered with fur and rusty armor. He screamed and wrenched his hand away from it. Falling on his ass, the knife dropped from his grasp. The creature laughed evilly at him and snatched up the knife before he could make a grab for it. Scrambling to his feet he rounded on the woman, "Who the hell are you?"

"You know very well who she is." A masculine voice said silkily in his left ear. Jareth chuckled in satisfaction, as the boy yelped and turned in such a way that kept both of them in his sight.

Jareth smirked, he was used to this reaction from children. But he could see that Sarah was a little annoyed by it. He would have to tell her that she was likely to accompany him on other such outings and inevitably to do this all by herself someday. She might as well find some enjoyment. After all, the point was to appear intimidating so that the wisher would recant, thinking they had doomed the wished away to a terrible fate. He had to admit she looked less terrifying than she did attractive. She had taken to wearing leather pants, black boots and a variation of the poet shirts that he favored. That combined with her dark hair, emerald green eyes and blushing red lips...he sighed, at least the boy had seen her take out six armed men. That was enough to keep him wary of her. Which was just as it should be.

Sarah eyed Jareth with annoyance. He'd appeared behind the poor kid and nearly scared him out of his wits. She gave him a scathing look as he regarded her appreciatively. She turned her attention back to Danny and decided that perhaps this required a softer touch. "Look, kiddo. I'm the Goblin Queen. That foolish person over there is the Goblin King," she gestured to Jareth who gave her a black look that said she would pay for that remark later. She simply winked at him and continued, "We came because you called us. Now we did what you've asked, we took the children, we even got rid of those nasty men for you. It seems you could at least be a tad grateful, eh?" she coaxed.

"Look lady, thanks. There, you happy now?" He looked from Sarah to Jareth and back again. "Well, what are you waiting for, aren't you supposed to poof or something?"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up, "You don't want to come too?" she asked in confusion.

Danny stopped the backing away that he hadn't even realized he was doing and froze, "Aren't you supposed to offer me my dreams first?" he asked shakily.

Jareth decided to step in at this point. "Only if you demand the return of the ones you wished away, Daniel. You don't want that do you? They have nowhere else to go," he pointed out.

Daniel shook his head, "No, only...." he trailed off.

Sarah took a few steps toward him, and when he didn't move away only lowered his eyes to the sand, she closed the gap between them and set her hand on his shoulder. "Only what?"

"I thought, maybe you could find my Mom," he said quietly.

Sarah looked up to Jareth for help and he shrugged unhelpfully. She sighed, "I don't know Daniel, but I am willing to look for you. Why don't you come back with us and we'll take care of you until we can find her for you, how does that sound?"

He shoved her hand off of him and glared at her, "Alright, but don't treat me like some little kid," he growled at her.

She held her hands up, "Sorry," she smiled.

Jareth chuckled to himself. He quite liked the kid. He was bright and knew when he was being patronized, and wasn't about to be treated like a fool. He transported them back to the castle.

* * *

Brick had awoken hungry; he looked around finding he was alone. He stared blankly at the remains of last night's fire. It had been out for awhile. He raised his nose to the air and took a large sniff of the air. The others were not far off. They were hunting. Moon shadow and Midnight Hunter were in the southern part of the wood, the rest to the North. Apparently, they decided that he could find his own breakfast. He sighed dejectedly, feeling a little left out.

Getting up he stretched, scratched his bare chest and plodded off into the forest. Not bothering to change into his werewolf form just yet; he wanted a chance to enjoy the sunshine streaming between the trees. He smiled and took a deep breath and listened to the sounds of the forest.

Suddenly he heard a noise off to his left from some thick brush, crouching low he crept to where he could get a better view. When finally he found the source of the noise he hissed in disgust. The Fiery's were tormenting a child. He felt his fangs lengthen and he growled, fighting to get himself under control he took a few deep breaths and stood up.

The fiery's caught sight of him and abandoned the child for a moment to taunt him. The child was smart enough to scramble away unnoticed. Brick grinned a feral grin at the Fiery's and let loose another growl.

Unperturbed they started singing and dancing around him obnoxiously and removing their body parts.

"Come on wild man, take off your ears!" The nearest one said as he flapped his ears and his head lifted off his shoulders like some great swollen grotesque bumblebee.

"Yeah, you don't need two ears!" another one chimed in.

Brick chuckled. "Tell you what fella's, I'm going to give you to the count of ten." he offered, and generously he thought.

This stopped them. "For what, fella? For what?" said the flying fiery head.

"A running start......I'm hungry, and you're breakfast." He started changing before their eyes. "One...two..." he growled.

They watched in horror as the man's face elongated into a snout and his teeth became canine. The man's skin started sprouting coarse black fur and he seemed to grow larger. "I think we need to go now!" The headless body grabbed its head out of the air and they all scattered in different directions.

* * *

Sarah shuddered as the sound of a wolf howling reached her from outside the Goblin City. She was gathering the children together and getting them rooms to rest in. They had all been famished and she had fed them and made sure they were bathed. Many of them had sores on the bottoms and sides of their feet and whip marks on their backs. Many of those wounds were infected. She grew angry again as she watched some of the children huddle together in the corner of the throne room. _Those poor kids. _She was startled out of her brooding by another howl "Must he do that!?" she nearly shouted.

Jareth smirked at her from his throne, "I suppose he's hunting, love. Let the boy have his fun," he grinned as she scowled at him.

"You'd think, he'd get used to the novelty of it by now," she huffed.

Jareth gave her a sympathetic look that didn't soothe her at all. She let her mind wander to the night of the full moon when Brick had been turned. Sarah thought she would never sleep through the night again.

He was brought to a moonlit clearing in the fiery wood, the other members of the pack formed a protective circle around him. Sarah frowned as she remembered how he looked at her just before the change ripped through him. His eyes were so haunted and they begged her forgiveness. Now he didn't remember enough of his old life to warrant asking for any, Brick was dead; only Black Wolf remained.

She was warned that it would have been painful the first time. However, she didn't know it would be like that. She shuddered as the memory of his bones cracking and his limbs bending in unnatural directions. His skin sprouting black hair and his eyes burning bright yellow, and oh dear God. How he had screamed. He'd screamed so much she thought that he would pass out, but he didn't. He just kept screaming until he was a snarling beast. Savage, large and black. His hands were still human shaped but large and covered with black short fur. He had black razor edged claws at his fingertips that clawed and tore at his own flesh. It was at that point the others moved in and stopped him from tearing himself apart.

Sarah had backed herself up against a tree at that point. It was then that Brick had opened his eyes and turned to look at her, it was all she could do not to cry at his expression. He had looked to her for reassurance that he was ok, and at seeing her horrified expression he let loose a gut wrenching howl. It was as though everything he held dear had died right before his eyes. She never felt so badly for anyone in her life, and she couldn't help but feel that he would have been better off rotting in the oubliette.

* * *

Catching on to her brooding behavior, Jareth decided to make himself scarce. She would snap out of it eventually. He often found that trying to make her feel better when she slipped into one of these spells. This got him into more trouble than it was actually worth. Instead he went in search of Danny. The boy had taken to hiding in some of the little used rooms of his castle, reading or brooding. He snorted as he realized that the boy was much like his wife in that respect.

An hour later after an extensive search of the grounds, there was only one room left in which he could be. Jareth groaned in unison with the hinges on the door to the Escher room. He looked up and found Danny two flights up and upside down. Smiling triumphantly he teleported himself directly behind the child.

"Majesty," the boy acknowledged bitterly.

Jareth chuckled as the element of surprise was spoiled, "Daniel." He sat down next to the young teen and gazed at him appraisingly. He was not a singularly handsome boy, but the contrast of his tan skin and his bright blue eyes and messy dark hair had hit a chord in Jareth. He rather thought that if he and Sarah were to have children, they might look somewhat similar to Daniel. He'd grown quite fond of the boy. Which made telling Daniel some days ago that his Mother had passed away, unpleasant. Thus the reason Daniel had taken to making himself scarce, with the exception of breakfast and dinner.

Daniel regarded Jareth with apprehension. "Sarah is being pissy again?" he asked suddenly.

Jareth gave the boy a wry smile, "Why Daniel, whatever would make you think her capable of such things?"

Daniel's mouth pulled at the corners as if he was fighting back a smile, instead he looked down at the ceiling and studied the pattern of the stone blocks. "So, you never told me what happens to me now?"

Jareth's smile disappeared and he set a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You are thirteen Daniel. You're at the age where you are not yet too old to turn, and yet you cannot be kept against your will. The other children are either being adopted out or given apprenticeships in the city to earn their keep." Jareth took a moment to formulate his proposal carefully. Daniel was as volatile and defiant as his Sarah, and he'd been through losing his parents at a younger age than she. "Sarah and I have talked it over, and if you decide that you like the castle, you're more than welcome to stay here....as part of the family."

Daniel's body stiffened and he turned to Jareth with many emotions battling each other on his young face; anger, relief, gratefulness and a bitterness vied for dominance. "So, you two think you can just adopt me, like a puppy?" He threw his hands up in the air in a fit of exasperation.

Jareth couldn't help but smirk, "Daniel, don't be a little imbecile," he said not unkindly. "Sarah's younger brother Toby, was killed suddenly years ago. He would have been near your age by now," he sighed. "She's grown to think of you thus. We don't want to be your parents, boy. But family none the less." He watched Daniel's face soften. Jareth ruffled the teens hair and smirked again when he was rewarded with a glare.

"You think about it Daniel. If you decide you would rather not be a Prince of the realm, Sarah and I can find you something suitable to do. Either in the city or here in the Castle. We're fond of you." With that he extricated himself from the boys company in search of his wife.

Daniel didn't turn as the King left him. He lapsed into thought about the offer he had made him. _Prince? Those two are out of their minds! _ He thought. His mind replayed the events that transpired since he laid eyes on the two of them that first day. They'd been kind to him, had searched for his mother for him, given him a reason to hope that he'd never be alone again. His thoughts turned to his father and what he might have thought of his son being a Prince of the Goblins. In the end it was this thought that decided him. However, rather than seek out Jareth, he went to find Brianna. There were some things he wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

Jareth found Sarah in the least likely of places, wandering around in the Labyrinth, of all places. She was sitting on a bench, not far from where they'd been married a few weeks ago.

She heard him approaching but did not look up. "So, I take it you spoke to Daniel about what we talked about last night." she mumbled with her head down so that the curtain of her hair fell over her face.

Jareth sat down next to her and slid his hand gently under her chin. He turned her face to look at him and was pained to see her cheeks wet with tears. "Why are you crying, you silly girl?" He gave her a handkerchief and let her dry her eyes. He made no move to hold her as he knew that she would fall into his arms soon enough, once she divulged her reason for the tears.

"I'm ashamed of my people, Jareth," she wiped her face. "Daniel," She gestured in the direction of the castle, "all the rest. They've lost so much and they aren't even a small fraction of the children that have suffered. What are we going to do?" She took a deep breath to keep her chest from hitching.

Jareth did take her into his arms then. She was always basically good at heart, despite all that she had been through. "I've thought to propose refugee camps for the children. They'll be magically protected and no one will harm them. We'll teach them our ways, hopefully with the next generation well educated in the ways of magic and basic survival, things will get better." He smoothed her hair. "As for the adults, we'll leave them to their own devices." She pulled away slightly and regarded him with apprehension.

He shrugged, "I have limited resources, Sarah. So do the other kingdoms. We need to be looking to the needs of our own people. Humans have always found a way to survive. They are innovative and resilient," he assured her.

She nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed as she relaxed into his arms and he breathed in her hair, the scent of almond and honeysuckle. "So, what did Danny say?" she asked him.

Jareth stroked her hair away from her face and tightened his arm around her. "He's willing to think about it, I believe. He's quite the spirited boy, blew up at me before we were even two minutes into the conversation. He reminds me of a woman I know," he teased.

Sarah chuckled and slipped a hand into the hem of his shirt, "Yes well, you didn't seem to mind my spirit last night."

Jareth grunted, "Indeed."

* * *

**Authors Note: I was going to make this an especially long chapter. I intended on getting Jareth off to the meeting in Atlantis before Chapter eight. However, I felt this was a good place to end it off with. This may not be one of the best chapters of this story, but think of it as a kind of way station. This is shaping up to be a long journey. **

**My thanks again to my wonderful beta-reader, Gilly. Hopefully the grammar has improved substantially since she took pity on me. =) I love you all, show your love back and REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Goblin Kingdom**

**Chapter 8**

**Gilly Notes: Hi everybody! Sorry this took so long! Don't blame bioncafemme, it's totally my fault! I took WAY too long to beta this one! If you're going to lynch people, you might want to…**

…**wait…I'm an idiot. O.O **hides****

Sarah stood with Jareth on the newly formed beaches on the eastern shore of her new home. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted he wiped away a traitorous tear that had stolen its way down her porcelain cheek. "I'm starting to believe that I am a terrible bastard for the amount of crying you've been doing since we became reacquainted," he teased her.

Sniffling slightly she scowled at him, "I'm perfectly willing to concede that its all your doing, if it makes you feel any better," failing miserably at trying to sound agitated with him. Her face softened as she looked at the ship he would be sailing on and then back at his face. "Why can't you just transport there?" she asked sullenly.

He chuckled at her sudden childish behavior, "Because, love. I'm being given a Mermish escort. This is a great honor, one I cannot refuse. Don't worry you're pretty little head, we are on very friendly terms with said Kingdom. They will not let any harm befall me," he assured her. Seeing that this did nothing to assuage her unease, he pulled her into an embrace instead and planted a kiss into her hair. "I love you, I shall return soon. I'm leaving Grey Wolf with you, you'll do fine."

At that moment there was a masculine clearing of a throat, the King and Queen turned to see a smiling Moon Shadow and slightly embarrassed looking Black Wolf, "Sire," Moon Shadow said apologetically. "The ship is waiting, mi'lord."

Jareth nodded and kissed Sarah again and released her, "I'll be back soon."

Sarah nodded and watched her husband and his werewolf body guards walk up the galley and onto the ship, disappearing from sight. She was sad that he had to leave, but at least she'd been left with Grey Wolf, and he was the best advisor anyone could ask for. She was more than grateful that Jareth was taking Brick with him. Memories or no, being around him was still very uncomfortable for her.

Soon the ship was casting off and Sarah felt she could no longer watch, turning to flee back to the city she collided with Grey Wolf. Rather than apologize she burst into tears.

Grey Wolf gave her a fatherly expression of concern and snaked an arm around her shoulder. "Come my Queen, let's away before you completely destroy that frightening reputation you've worked so hard for."

She nodded gratefully and they hurried away from the pier so that she could compose herself.

Watching this from the ship, Jareth felt a sickening pang of jealousy that brought heat to his face. He would have launched himself off the ship then and there, if it hadn't been for a steadying hand upon his shoulder. "He's leading her from the pier so that she does not cause a scene with her grief," Moon Shadow spoke gently.

"Grief?" he regarded the slender werewolf with trepidation.

Moon Shadow's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Her grief over being separated from you at this stage of the pregnancy," he searched Jareth's eyes.

Jareth gaped at Moon Shadow. "How long have you known?" he demanded.

"I've only just picked up on it sire, she's only suspected for about a week." Moon Shadow searched his Kings emotions and gave him a sympathetic smile. "She wouldn't bring it up to you unless she was certain. However, she's feeling vulnerable. Grey Wolf is like a father to us all, it will be no different with her. Don't worry, Sire. She is in good hands."

Jareth turned back to the dwindling sight of his beloved wife and prayed for perhaps the first time in his life. God he hoped she would be alright.

* * *

The next day found Sarah sitting in the throne room feeling restless. She'd not seen much of Daniel and Grey Wolf had left her alone. Perhaps after her breakdown last night, he felt that she would benefit with some time to herself. Which was bullshit of course. Sarah wanted nothing more than to stretch and move. Already she had been inactive for too long. Finally, after a little goblin had bit her shin, she shot up from the throne, kicked the goblin a crossed the room and stormed out. _Fucking Goblins!_ she thought testily.

She found her way to the library and searched through Jareth's numerous texts, there had to be something she could use there. She traced her fingers over the leather bindings, reading the titles out loud. After awhile she plucked a book off the shelf that looked interesting. "_Liber Magica"_ the title read. She took a deep breath and flipped through the pages. She was startled to find Jareth's scrawling penmanship annotating some passages.

"Aha!" She cried triumphantly when she found some of his notes on crystals: their use for viewing, transportation and vessels of dreams. She read the theories behind their creation and uses, and Jareth's little notes on how he sought to accomplish their practical applications. His phrasing came across as instructional. She started with teleportation, deciding it would be easier and she was less apt to destroy anything or anyone by mistake. However on her first attempt she found herself on the edge of the bog.

An hour later she managed to get hopelessly lost and she was forced to try teleporting again. This time she envisioned the place she wanted to go. A moment later she was standing in the Escher room. "How did you get in here?" someone behind her spoke.

She whirled around to find Daniel eying her suspiciously. She clasped her hands behind her back and regarded him imperiously. "I've been learning some of Jareth's magic. I didn't think anyone would be here. And you Daniel, what are you doing here?"

Daniel scowled at her, "I come here to be alone."

Sarah nodded, "Yes well, you're just going to have to get over that," she winked at him.

Instead of yelling at her as she expected, he took a deep breath and pushed a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah, I guess," he said quietly.

Sarah's face lit up and she threw her arms around the boy, "Daniel! You mean it? You'll stay?" She looked him in the eye, trying to search out the truth in his face.

"Sure, look though. Stop hugging me. If I'd known having a big sister would be this annoying I would have told Jareth to go get bent," he pried her arms off him and gave her a halfhearted scathing glare.

Sarah giggled and then kissed his cheek and released him. "That's great!"

Wiping his cheek off with disgust he rolled his eyes, "Alright, so. What are you doing practicing magic?"

Sarah grinned, "I'm learning ways in which I can be an effective Queen, and-" she paused dramatically, "So I can piss off various persons with pranks and dirty tricks."

Daniel found himself grinning back at her, "Cool, can I come along?"

* * *

Brick stood on the starboard bow of the _Poseidon, _the ship that had taken him away from the only home he remembered, and from his Queen. Somehow, though he knew she belonged to his King. Some part of him felt emptier without her. He could only assume that it might feel the same if he were to be an ocean away from his King as well. Hell, he hoped so. Being in love with Queen Sarah could be the death of him. Literally. The trip had already been rough on him, and they were only two days in. He'd spent most of the first day of sailing puking off the port bow. The second day had come and gone. Now he looked out into the black ocean and the starry night sky.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" Brick shot a glance at the direction the voice came from only to find Jareth there. He flushed involuntarily, given who he'd been thinking about. Turning back to the ocean, he kept his eyes focused on the waves, trying desperately not to compare them to the waves of her luscious dark hair and the stars to the sparkle in her eyes.

"No, Sire," his voice croaked. "I'm just trying to get my sea legs."

Jareth smirked at his new addition to his guard, "Ah, yes. You were quite under the weather yesterday," he commented.

Brick only nodded and he kept quiet hoping this would cause Jareth to seek company elsewhere. There was no such luck, however as Jareth decided it was high time he and Brick discussed the one person they both cared about.

"You may not remember, but Queen Sarah was an enemy of yours. Before you changed."

He watched Brick stiffen with fear.

"It's alright, now. You've atoned quite enough. Though I wonder, how much you remember from...before," Jareth leaned on the railing and waited for Brick to speak.

"I remember waking and looking at the Queen, she-" Brick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "She shuddered and looked away from me," he said. "I don't remember having met her before, but I remember it being very important that she be the first one I see when I woke up," he finished.

Jareth nodded. "I can understand that. She told me once that you were the one that was there when she first woke up from a traumatizing experience," he said flatly.

Brick shot him a look of surprise, "I was?"

Jareth nodded, "You were also the one who hired the men who killed her family and had her raped."

The color in Brick's face drained and he took a step back when Jareth turned to look at him. "I, don't remember, and I don't think I could ever do that," Brick said haltingly, but, and even though he felt he never could, something in him somewhere, told him that he had indeed done just that.

Jareth nodded, "I know that you feel that way now. And that is good. But I am not telling you this so that you can apologize, Black Wolf." Jareth used Bricks new name pointedly.

Brick regarded Jareth warily, "Then why are you telling me this, Sire?"

"So that I can impress upon you the reason that you are not in the Queen's favor. You've atoned in everyone's else's eyes but hers," he said.

"Even yours?" Brick gazed into Jareth's eyes and found not anger, but pity. And somehow, that was worse than anything.

"I saw what she did to you before you were bitten, then she left you to die. In my eyes, you paid for your sins then. However, you were then bitten and you suffered beyond the pain of death. Now you are doomed to serve the woman whose family you'd slain. At some point Brick, someone has got forgive you. I am King, after all. Is it not my right?" Jareth watched Brick nod solemnly. "Good lad, tomorrow we reach Atlantis. I expect you to be your best, get some sleep."

* * *

Sarah felt a curious tug on the back of her mind as she crouched silently with Danny behind a tapestry.

Every morning, a particularly miserable goblin servant would charge through the hall way chasing a terrified chicken. Sarah had grown quite sick of the creature whizzing past her legs nearly knocking her legs out from under her half of the time, and succeeding the other half. He'd done the same thing with Danny a time or two. Both of them had scolded the goblin repeatedly, but their efforts were rewarded with disrespectful hand gestures and odd things in their breakfast. Neither of them had any chance to catch Goblins as they only seemed to stand still for Jareth when he wanted to kick them. So, rather than wait for Jareth to come home and bog the little maggot, Sarah decided it was time for a little payback.

"Do you see him yet?" hissed Danny from behind Sarah's back.

Sarah held her finger to her lips in a silencing gesture, as she heard the chicken scurrying through the adjoining corridor and the slap, slap, slap of the goblin pursuer's feet. She nodded to Danny and grinned wickedly.

Sarah produced a crystal from thin air and held it at the ready. Suddenly the chicken burst into the hallway and, following closely behind, was the goblin in question. Just as they got to the tapestry Sarah sprang from her hiding place and smashed her newly made crystal at the goblin and the chicken. Blue smoke following the minor explosion obscured Danny and Sarah from viewing the result immediately.

When it finally cleared, Danny's jaw dropped, looking at Sarah he could tell she was equally as shocked as he. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Oops?"

Instead of being in a pretty pink tutu and a tiara, the goblin had instead been merged with the chicken.

Gone was the flat nose, stubby legs and arms. He now sported a shiny new yellow beak, chicken legs and brown feathered wings. It looked down at itself and then back up at the still gaping Sarah and Danny, narrowed its eyes and uttered an accusatory, "Bwak Bwak Bakwawk!"

"Holy shit," Danny murmured and scratched his head.

Suddenly Sarah lost control of herself and started laughing. Soon Danny joined her and they were eventually rolling around in tears. A few times they had managed to get themselves under control but then Grey Wolf had rounded the corner and startled the Goblin/Chicken and it abruptly laid an egg as a result. Which proved to be their undoing as they launched into more peals of laughter.

Grey Wolf could only look on with confusion. At least his two charges seemed to be happier.

* * *

Cromwell had emptied his bottle of scotch. The last bottle he was likely to get, being that he'd been cut off. "Fuckers." He grumbled and threw the empty bottle at the cement wall of his quarters. Which he'd been confined to until he got himself "together". _Kershwin._ He thought with disdain. The Vice President felt that just because he was Vice President he had the right to decide whether or not Cromwell was competent. Cromwell snorted. Competent, ha! Like that fool knew what that word even meant. He'd brought him on the ticket because he was young and idealistic, not because he had any designs on someday running for office. He was window dressing, nothing more. His love life, for example, was enough to keep the media slobbering all over themselves: he was single and dated quite frequently. It kept most of Cromwell's personal life, just that. Personal. Now...now that son of a bitch was going to tell him he was too busy being a drunken slob to see his country through this crisis? Not God Damn likely!

Cromwell lay his head down on his bed and let his eyes slide shut. Tomorrow, he was going to be sober enough to have that cocksucker hung. And then, then he was going to take control of this country. Anyone that got in the way of that was going to find themselves on the wrong end of a firing squad. Desperate times called for desperate measures and all that.

With his course of action decided, he drifted off into unconsciousness. Tomorrow there would be hell to pay, for more persons than one.

* * *

Sarah sat upon the throne with Grey Wolf at her right hand and Danny at her left. She was rubbing her temples furiously. "Fuck! There are too many. I can't tell where to go first!" she hissed.

Grey Wolf's eyebrows knit together in concentration and concern. "My Queen, his Majesty asked me to keep you safe. I don't believe that going off to answer the calls will be the best for you." he pointed out.

Sarah shot him a scathing look, "Would have been fine and dandy if that sparkly featherbrained buffoon hadn't essentially left me in charge of all his duties while he was away. Seems he neglected to tell me that the longer I waited to answer a wisher, the bigger the migraine would be. I can see now why he almost always immediately shows up!"

Grey Wolf raised an eyebrow at her. Comically it reminded her a lot of her husband and she offered him an apologetic smile and looked to Danny. "If I tried to answer a few, do you think that you could handle things with the Chief here helping you out?" she asked him.

Danny sighed, "Oh sure, go off and have all the fun without me."

Sarah wrinkled her nose at the kid fondly and ruffled his hair, "Look Tiger, I just think it's safer for everyone else if you stick it out here. You're a shoot-first-ask-questions-later type of guy."

Danny shrugged, "Hey, I'm not the one who turned that Goblin into a chicken."

Sarah snickered, "Don't, the last time you brought that up I almost peed myself laughing."

Grey Wolf cleared his throat bringing the two back to reality. Sarah sighed. "Alright, now or never." She stood and removed her scabbard and belt from the arm of the throne and put it on. Grey Wolf helped her adjust it and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. She nodded in appreciation and then smiled at Danny, "See you in a bit kiddo." With that she produced a crystal and smashed it at her feet.

When she was gone Danny turned his gaze to Grey Wolf who was eying him critically. "What?"

"Do you play chess?" Grey Wolf asked.

"Only so well that Hoggle refuses to play with me," Danny smirked.

Grey Wolf laughed and then gestured to the door that led to Jareth's study, where there was a chessboard set up. "Show me."

"Its your funeral." Quipped Danny.

* * *

When Sarah had conjured the crystal and cast it at her feet, she had one simple thought in mind. _Let me be taken where I am needed the most. _

Well, here she was. Wherever here was, it was dark as hell. "Ouch! Shit!" she hissed as her knee banged into a side table. Her eyes adjusting she realized that she was in someone's home.

There was soft crying somewhere in the distance. No, many soft cries. As though there were many children congregated somewhere in the house. "Hello?" she called out. "Where are you?"

The cries got more urgent, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, using one of the gifts that Jareth had given her, or that she had earned on her own. She was no longer sure which. She concentrated on the darkness behind her eyelids willing herself to become one with it. One with the black that surrounded her. When she was fairly certain that she had accomplished this task she opened her eyes. She looked around in satisfaction, everything was bright as day. She drew her sword and left what she knew now to be the living room and headed through an archway to the kitchen. Looking about and determining that there was no threat in the kitchen she called out again. "Hello? Where are you? Keep calling out, I will find you!" she called. The cries seemed to turn from hopeless to relieved and panicked all at once.

"Hurry! We're down here!" She heard a woman's voice above the others.

Sarah found the basement door and instantly all the little hairs on the back of her neck prickled up and she swung around to find a man standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man said in a rather thick Romanian accent.

"I wouldn't try to stop me if _I_ were you, especially if you care about keeping all your important bits." she snarled.

The man seemed to hesitate and then chuckled, "So, you're the shape shifter that Jareth married. How interesting." Although Sarah had a perfect view of his body, the man's face seemed a bit darkened, except for the whites of his eyes which appeared unusually bright compared to the obscurity of the rest of his features.

"So, you know who I am," She let the shape shifter comment slide, she already had one aristocratic bastard at home who knew more about her abilities than she did. Best not to let on that she didn't know

what she was capable of. "However, that doesn't tell me who you are. Care to introduce yourself?"

"I don't think it would be wise, since you won't like what I've done with a few of the children you are about to rescue. Being that they acquired the words and used them, they are no longer mine to toy with." He gave a gentlemanly bow. "However if Jareth asks, you may tell him that I am the seventh son of the seventh daughter of vampire royalty."

Sarah felt her hackles rise as he suddenly seemed closer to her. He bent slightly and inhaled her scent.

"I must commend Jareth on his tastes, you are exquisite." Sarah felt something move within her and before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed the man and thrown him against the wall opposite the basement door. Her fingers were dug deeply into his shoulder and her teeth were against his throat. A low growl rumbled through her chest spreading outwards into the room and right through the detestable stranger.

"I meant no offense, Highness." he said calmly.

Sarah was not fooled, his fear scent had heightened dramatically. However, not knowing who he was, and which kingdom she would piss off by killing him, she let the bastard go. Once she'd dislodged her nails from his flesh she let him drop to the floor, where he took a deep shuddering breath. Before he could get up she dropped to one knee and lifted his chin, so that she could look him in the face, which was now totally visible. He was pale but his face was elfin, though the fangs peeking through the delicate lips seemed anything but. "When you cross into my domain by abducting children, your actions require that you be punished, despite whether or not you meant it. What's said, is said." She regarded him coldly, "From now on, stay out of my way."

With that she stood, turned on her heel and wrenched the door to the basement open, not caring whether or not he stayed in a heap on the floor or not.

She could hear muffled cries of children and a woman's voice trying to comfort them into silence. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." She reached the bottom step and peered into the gloom. At the far end of the basement, chained to some piping were five small bodies, two of which were huddled to a larger figure of a woman, two were clutching each other, and the last was lying sprawled out onto the floor at an odd angle, the wrist handcuffed to the pipe. Sarah swallowed and kept her mind on the four remaining children and the woman.

"I am Sarah, the Goblin Queen. I believe you called?" At this the woman's head shot up and her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Thank God! Please, take my babies! Get them out of here before he gets back. Please?!" she pleaded.

Sarah crossed the distance between them and dropped down to the woman's eye level, "This is the part, where I offer you your dreams Dumitra." She paused looking at the woman solemnly, she produced a crystal and with a twist of her wrist it danced along the back of her hand and over her palm, finally settling on her fingertips. "Do you want it?"

Dumitra looked into Sarah's eyes, "If I don't take it?"

Sarah looked at her sadly, "Then you will have to run the Labyrinth for them. When you get them back, you will end up right back here."

Dumitra seemed to consider this, "If I run the Labyrinth and I fail?" she asked quietly.

Sarah was quiet as she studied the womans face, then finally she relented what information she knew, "They will be one of us, forever. I don't know what will happen to you. You are an adult, as such I don't know if I can offer you asylum. If I could without consequence, I would."

Dumitra looked at the two blond haired girls burying their faces in her shoulders, then to the two other children still huddled together, and finally at the still form of the child no longer in the realm of the living. She shuddered and closed her eyes. "I will run the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded, feeling rather empty at the prospect. Instead of vanishing the crystal she stood and threw it at her feet. In the next instant they were all gone. Even the body of the dead child. Sarah, would have the small boy buried, as soon as she got back to the castle.

* * *

Sarah appeared in the study with the dead boy in her arms. Danny looked at her and then to the child and then down into his lap, "He didn't make it, did he?" he asked.

Sarah couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say, rather than try and explain she turned to Grey Wolf, who had been about to take Danny's Queen with his Knight and cleared her throat, "Grey Wolf, if you could take this boy to Midnight Hunter and have him bury the child in a place in the forest. Preferably a clearing with a lot of sunlight. There is a woman running the labyrinth now, I don't believe that she is this child's mother. At least two of the children in the throne room are hers, however.

If you could monitor her progress for me and inform Hoggle as well. That would be a great help." She

transferred the boy into Grey Wolf's arms and then turned to Danny. "I need you to keep the children calm and as happy as you can."

Danny nodded, "Was he alive when you got there?"

Sarah shook her head no. "I would never have let that happen if he were, Danny. I hope you can believe that." With that she transported herself to answer the next call. She could only hope that there wouldn't be too many more.

* * *

At midnight it became quickly quite clear to Sarah that she might spend all her days going after lost, abused and endangered children. For not only were they in danger from their own kind but from the less desirable elements of the magical realm as well. Already she had slain dozens of evil sprites and Fae, both known and unknown to her. The last of which was an Ooser, an English demon of old, with horns on his head, and crab-like claws instead of hands. He was using the fear he gathered from frightening children, to feed.

She flopped down on the bed she shared with Jareth in their chambers and drank the sleeping potion she'd had Jareth's healer make her. There was no way she would be any good to anyone in a few hours if she didn't get some sleep. She realized with some bitterness as the arms of sleep enveloped her, what it meant to be a hero. Sometimes, you just couldn't save everyone.

* * *

Jareth had been feeling the very minute pull of the wishers, and it worried him. For just as he felt a new pull within a half hour it would disappear, only to almost immediately be replaced with another.

It could only mean that Sarah was tuning in to the wishers and she was dealing with it. It kept him constantly on edge throughout the whole trip to the Isle of Atlantis.

He could only hope that he could get these blasted talks over with before she got herself into more than she could handle. Or, if she was as powerful as she was cruel, it could be others who would be in over their heads. He felt pride and fear simultaneously.

They were just docking in the Atlantean harbor. Jareth stood with his entourage, waiting for the galley to be lowered and the ship tied to the pier. He turned to Moon Shadow who stood just behind him and on his right. "Do you feel any ill intent?" he whispered.

Moon Shadow leaned in close, "There is a contingent from the Vampire Colonies, Sire. They are wary of your new Bride and plan to demand you dethrone her. She has done something, to anger them."

Jareth shook his head slightly, how his love had a way of inflaming men's tempers! "Anything else?"

"The Wizard King has hidden plans, his mind is being shielded by someone. I can't see what those plans may be. I am sorry, Sire." Moon Shadow apologized sadly.

Jareth nodded, "Don't worry, I've dealt with his scheming carcass before." Jareth sneered to no one in particular. "Just keep your senses alert." He turned to Brick who was on his left. "I trust you'll keep your ears and eyes open while you are here, as well as protect your King," he commented dryly.

Brick nodded in understanding. He was the spy after all. With that the galley was lowered and Jareth took a deep breath and drew himself up to his full height, his posture arrogant and powerful. He strode down the gang plank with confidence and bowed to the old man standing on the pier, surrounded by Sea Witches.

The old man bowed back and the Sea Witches behind him lowered themselves as one in an eerie curtsy. "King Jareth." The old man straightened.

Jareth inclined his head, "Minos." His gaze shifted to the Sea Witches, "Still availing yourself of the Priestesses of Poseidon, I see."

Minos gave Jareth a sly grin, "Naturally."

"Honestly Minos, at two hundred and thirty eight, one would think you would have married one of them and gotten her with child by now. You're not getting any younger, you know." Jareth had always

admired the wily old bastard. Even if he was eccentric and a tad evil.

Minos snorted, "I've a Chancellor to nag me daily, what do I need a wife for? Besides, I can just as well choose an heir as well as make one. You know that, as well as I," the old man chuckled. "Speaking of wives, yours is a right trouble maker, isn't she? Reminds me of you when you first took the throne. Brash, overconfident and scary as all hell. Where did you ever find her? She seems quite delightful."

Jareth flushed, "She beat my labyrinth, I couldn't let her get away with that. I had to marry her to keep my dignity!"

Minos eyed him with mirth, "Sure, sure. I can see that. I suppose it also helps that she has beauty, courage, intelligence and the love of a certain Goblin King."

It was Jareth's turn to chuckle, "That too."

* * *

When Sarah awoke the next morning she felt hung over. No, that wasn't the right word. She felt as if she had been run over by a manure truck. Scratch that, she felt like the manure. She stretched her legs

and arms and realized with some surprise that she had a crystal in her left palm. She frowned and looked at it. Generally she when she made them they came from her right hand. She examined it closely and yelped with an image of Jareth appeared suddenly within it.

"Hello, my love. Sleep well?" He regarded her with concern.

She nodded, "This is creepy. When are you coming home?" She pouted.

Jareth chuckled, "Soon, I just arrived. The meetings will start shortly and then I am free to teleport back to you. There has been no offer of escort back by ship. So I will not offend anyone by simply transporting myself and the rest," his eyebrows knitted together. "I've heard that you upset some vampires, I need you to tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out, not a single detail."

Sarah sighed and then told him the whole story. Noting that Jareth paled significantly as she told him about the warning she had issued to the seventh son.

"Oh Sarah. Do you even know what you've done, you silly thing?" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sarah frowned, "No, I don't know. I suppose you'll tell me, as you're fond of explaining things out in painful detail."

"Sarah, this is not a game! You essentially declared sovereignty over the children of the United States. Which is tantamount to declaring The Goblin Kingdom an Imperialistic country!" Jareth's face turned from white to odd shade of purple.

"Jareth, for Christ sakes! Breath before you pass out!" she scolded. When his color returned to normal she sighed. "Look I am sorry, he had already killed a child and was ready to suck the rest dry. I couldn't let them die like that. I could have just as easily killed him, but I chose to let him go. I didn't know whether or not that would be disastrous to negotiations if I just snapped his neck with my bare hands."

Jareth shook his head, "I'm actually quite certain that would have been better. He's only a male vampire, royalty or not. He's only good for two things."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up, "Which two things would those be?"

Jareth sneered, "Eating and breeding."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Nice." She let out a laugh, "He certainly didn't put up much of a fight, that's for sure."

Jareth smiled at her through the crystal, "Not that it would have done him much good against the terror of the magical realm anyway."

Sarah snorted, "You're just trying to get into my pants."

Letting his roguish smile speak for itself he winked at her, "I've got to be going now love, get yourself to my library, there are books on how to manage the pull of the wishers until I can get back to figure something out. You need to stay at home and worry about governing, more than you need to worry about the rest of the world."

She nodded and smile gratefully, "I love you."

Jareth smiled, "I as well, my darling. I as well."

With that his image faded and Sarah popped the crystal in her hand. She took a deep breath and winced as a wishers pull stabbed into her skull. It felt not unlike the pins and needles you get when your foot falls asleep, only more intense. What's more is that underneath that was a dull throbbing ache just behind her eyes. Which could only mean that a migraine was on the horizon. She groaned and rolled out of bed, heading towards the bathing chamber.

* * *

Brick sat a cross from Jareth in an armchair in front of a crackling fire. Jareth's accommodations were luxurious to say the least. Though the Wizard King may be a wily old coot, he was certainly not poor.

He eyed Jareth as he sipped the scotch Jareth had poured for the both of them. Jareth was gazing absently into the flames in the fireplace after just talking with Sarah.

"You realize that she's not going to listen to you, don't you?" he pointed out to his King.

Jareth turned his mismatched eyes to him with a smirk, "Of course."

Brick shook his head, "I don't know why you bother telling her not to do something, when you know damn well she's going to," he took another sip and then added as an afterthought, "Sire."

Jareth snorted, "If I don't order her about, she'll think I don't care. Women are," Jareth took a deep breath, "difficult."

Brick chuckled, "How long before this is over with, so that we can go home and keep her from doing something stupid then?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at his companion. Somewhere in the last few days, he and Brick had come to develop a casual friendship. Suddenly Sarah seemed not and issue between them any longer. In fact being that they both knew her well helped Jareth talk about her. Sarah was never an easy subject for him to discuss with others. Unless he was in a rage over her. With Brick, he could discuss his feelings and they would often have a good laugh. Brick was a prat at times, but also humorous.

"Tomorrow, we can return. It may be too much to hope for that she can hold out until then before answering anymore wishers." Jareth sighed.

It was Bricks turn to snort, "She'll never leave some kid to die when she can be the hero. You know that."

Jareth smirked, "I sometimes believe you haven't lost as much of your memory as you let on."

Brick shrugged, "It's odd, I remember some things about her. Not everything. Just little things. Like the fact that she likes strawberry jam on her toast, and she hates chocolate."

Jareth's eyebrows shot up, "How can anyone, let alone a woman, hate chocolate?" He asked in disbelief.

Brick drained his scotch and nodded in agreement, "I know! The woman's a damn anomaly."

"Don't let her hear you refer to her like that, you may lose your important bits!" Jareth laughed.

"Hell no! I know better," Brick laughed as well and set his tumbler down. Then he rose from his chair, "Well your Highness. I'm off to put my ear to doors, my eye to key holes, and my nose to conspiracy." He saluted and left Jareth to his musings.

"You do that, my friend." Jareth said solemnly and finished his own scotch and gazed once again into the fire. His thoughts drifted back to Sarah and the fact that she may be carrying his child. A pang of sorrow shot through his heart. "Goddammit Sarah!" he cursed and his empty tumbler met its untimely demise amongst the flames.

* * *

**Reviewing keeps the evil bunniez from chewing holes in the toes of your socks. =P**

**Gilly: **holds cage with evil bunniez apprehensively** Umm…but I like my socks…**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Goblin Kingdom**

**Chapter 9: Council and Death**

**Authors Note: **_**Warning**_** the following scenes include violence, swearing and one Goblin/Chicken thingy. Proceed with caution and try not to step in any chicken poo.**

Sarah crouched in the fiery forest, her breathing labored yet she drew it in and out in silent long breaths. Briefly, as she listened intently to the rustling of undergrowth just twenty feet east of her, she wondered how she let Grey Wolf talk her into this exercise. Certainly at the time it seemed a welcome distraction from her feelings of impotence when dealing with wishers. Jareth's request for her to stay put made her feel restless. However, she could not afford to be a detriment to his negotiations. If anything Sarah was a soldier and when it came to a mission she could follow the plan. When it made sense anyway. She doubted that she would be able to sit idly by if she was face to face with the hundreds and thousands of faceless wishers that called upon the Goblin throne to save them from their bogeymen.

Now however, as she sat in the leaves and dirt, her sweaty dirt-caked strands of black hair clung to her face and fear coursed through her body. She doubted very much that this was a good idea, at all.

It would have been one thing if it was just Grey Wolf that hunted her now. It would have been comforting to know that he would stop chasing her if she surrendered. But knowing that Sarah trusted him implicitly, Grey Wolf had sent Raven Claw and Midnight Hunter after her. These werewolves Sarah did not know well. And she had caught Raven Claw eying her in a peculiar way as the ground rules were laid out. Sarah would have snorted derisively as she thought of the ground rules, if she had been able to risk the noise. Whoever drew first blood won. However, it didn't matter where the blood came from, only that it was forbidden to cause permanent disability or death. On the Werewolve's part, there was no biting. No one had said anything about claws. She shuddered when a vision of Bricks black claws ripping a wound into his own chest flashed through her mind.

A smell caused Sarah's nostrils to flare, then there was movement in the distance in front of her. '_Hold still Sarah,' _she told herself. Any moment now, whichever one it was would expose itself and she would wound it. Then she could go home and take a nice long hot bath. That's when it happened; off in the distance there was a scream. Not just anyone's scream, it sounded like Danny. He'd been screaming at Goblins for weeks now, there was no way that she was not going to recognize his voice.

All at once this was no longer an exercise, this was real. Sarah drew her knife from her belt and bolted in the direction of Danny's scream. There was a crashing noise behind her, something big was giving chase. She put her head down and ran faster, refusing to look back long enough to see what it was. She knew what it was: Raven Claw. There was a roar from behind her and she caught the flanking movement in her peripheral vision; they were guiding her somewhere. She tried to take in her surroundings and figure out where they were hemming her in. Then understanding slammed into her mind like a freight train. The wall that Hoggle had pulled her up to get away from the Fiery's. They were going to corner her. She sneered and changed direction, and rather than avoiding the large tree that was looming in her path she ran head long to it, pulling up the last moment she launched herself upwards to a low hanging branch. When the beast that had been chasing her realized she had leaped into the tree, it transformed mid stride into Raven Claw.

He looked up at her and grinned cruelly. "Here kitty-kitty," he chuckled darkly.

Sarah's focus shifted momentarily to the other figure that had entered into the clearing. It was Midnight Hunter, and he had Daniel in his arms. The boy was still and pale. "Put him down," she growled.

When Midnight Hunter dropped Danny onto the ground, Sarah looked down at the boy and instead of seeing Danny she saw Toby, her Father, and her Step Mother. Something stilled in her and went cold; that fast beating heart of humanity, that fluttering creature that let her know everyday that she was alive was snuffed out like a dying flame. In its place grew something dark, in the absence of all other feeling Sarah latched onto it like a lifeline and she nurtured it into an all encompassing cold rage. Her vision grew sharp and her jaw began to ache and burn as did the rest of her. She heard a scream then and tried to look to Danny to see if he had miraculously awoken, but then realized it wasn't Danny screaming. It was her, and the scream turned into a an eardrum-shattering roar of rage. Her body bent at the waist and she was forced onto all fours and her hands clutched desperately at the branch she had been perched on. Looking down and finding her arms covered in black fur, she screamed again and this time rather than staying put she found herself running on all fours off the moderately wide branch. Launching herself in mid air she came down behind Raven Claw into a predatory crouch.

What happened next was worthy of any science fiction flick one would ever see in the theaters. Sarah moved and ducked, then slashed with her ..._claws? _Finally she managed to throw Midnight Hunter into a nearby tree trunk, only to be left facing a very pissed off fully wolfed out Raven Claw. Sarah half transformed back into her human form with added muscle mass, claws and her newly acquired dental enhancements.

Raven Claw let loose a growl and Sarah gave him a blood thirsty grin. "Here poochie-poochie," her voice deep and raspy.

Abruptly Raven Claw launched himself at her and Sarah whirled bringing her claw downwards at just the right moment, her nails gouging into the werewolf's flesh and raking over his eyes and nose.

He fell back with a cry clutching his face, blood seeping through his paws. Sarah settled herself again into a crouch and waited for him to come back for more, but he did not.

That's when there was the sound of someone clapping, Sarah turned her head and found that the someone was Grey Wolf and he was grinning. Sarah growled and eased herself out of panther form into fully human and pissed off. Forgetting Raven Claw for the moment as this was no doubt an elaborate scheme to push her to her limits, she stormed up to the man she had come to trust. When she reached him she pulled back her fist and then drove it hard into his jaw. His head snapped back and then slowly he turned his face back to regard her dazedly.

She stepped up to him and stopped when her face was a scant few inches from his, "You ever put Danny even remotely anywhere near danger again, I will end you." she spat. And not waiting for his explanation, she picked Danny up into her arms and, disappeared.

Midnight Hunter groaned and stirred, Grey Wolf looked to Raven Claw wondering what just happened,

Raven Claw shook his head still holding onto his face, "You fucked up," he muttered.

Grey Wolf nodded, "Apparently," he looked up at the Castle beyond the Goblin City and shivered.

* * *

Daniel awoke in his own bed, the first thing he saw was Sarah staring at him, her face lined with worry. "Sarah? What happened, did you change?"

Sarah's brow furrowed at his question, "Did you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Grey Wolf gave me this stuff and it knocked me out so that you would get pissed off and go all cat woman and stuff-," he was stopped mid-sentence as Sarah slapped him in the back of the head, "Ouch! What the fuck?" he glared at her.

"Oh no, don't you go glaring at me, Mister!" Sarah slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Ow, dammit knock it off!" he shouted.

"You ever fucking pull that shit on me again, and I'll beat the crap out of you!" Sarah screamed at him, "Don't you know what you put me through, you selfish little bastard?!" her voice broke and she started to cry angry tears. Daniel's face was the picture of confusion and Sarah let out a frustrated scream and stormed out of his room, leaving the thirteen year old alone and at a loss for words.

* * *

"She's violent and unpredictable!" shouted the vampire noblewoman that had the floor, "My son barely made it out alive."

Jareth sat in the Chamber of Truth at a round table, along with the leaders of the other Kingdoms. Moon Shadow stood silently in a shadowed corner of the room listening intently, as he feigned the disinterest of a mere bodyguard. The person screeching her displeasure with Jareth's wife was Smaranda, the Matriarch of the Vampire Colonies. No one, including Minos (for all his wisdom and cunning) knew exactly how the social hierarchy of the Vampires was structured. Suffice it to say that no one sincerely cared. They traced their lineage back through the female bloodlines, and rather than bequeath inheritance upon the eldest daughter, they defied logic and bestowed everything upon the youngest daughter. It seemed nonsensical at best, but for beings that lived for thousands of years it seemed to work. The gist of it being when you died, whoever was the youngest daughter at the time, got everything.

It was well known that Smaranda had no daughters, much to her dismay, whichever lady Vampire wed the odious Radu, her seventh son, stood to gain control over the colonies.

Jareth sneered at the woman, Sarah had definitely picked a fine person to threaten. He narrowed his eyes as Smaranda stabbed a long pale finger in his direction, "You will remove her as heir to your throne!" The noblewoman hissed, "Or we will kill her as soon as your body is cold."

Jareth disappeared from where he sat and slammed into existence right in front of Smaranda, causing the Vampire wench to shriek in surprise and fall back into the chair she had been seated at. Jareth leaned down bringing his face dangerously close to hers, "I am a Fae King, Lady. I shall live far longer than you shall ever dream, and I need not steal the lifeblood from the pulsing veins of youth to achieve it! The fact that your son is repulsive enough to have abused and killed a child, worse, a child wished into my custody. A child that was _my_ property! Is cause enough for me to demand that he be tied to a stake and burned to death by the first rays of dawn!" He nearly laughed as the unnaturally pale vampire turned even paler, "You should count yourself lucky that my Queen is merciful, had I been the one to catch him you would be at home attending his funeral."

"I think we should move on to the declaration of sovereignty issued by Queen Sarah." It was Minos who broke the tension in the room, Smaranda let out a trembling breath. Obviously unused to a commanding male presence, she seemed visibly shaken from Jareths cold rage in defense of his wife.

Jareth had teleported himself back to his seat where he glared evilly at Smaranda.

"Yes," he said finally after the Vampire noblewoman averted her gaze from his. "let's talk about it. As you well know, I have been taking in wished away children as did my father before me and so on and so forth. Queen Sarah is an American and as such, the mistreatment of its children in particular was an especial affront to her overly developed sense of fairness, both from the magical and nonmagical realms. After some deliberations, we are willing to uphold the declaration, but for the children only. Such considerations cannot be upheld for adults over the age of eighteen as they are well above the age of reason," Jareth finished.

Minos nodded, "I have been in observance of many of this world's countries and the United States seems to be in the most turmoil. Other countries have come to terms with co-leadership, subjugation or

assimilation. What are you suggesting will be done with the children you have claimed?" he asked, knowing already what Jareth was about to propose.

"I have not the resources for the plan I have come up with. I believe that it would help all of our Kingdoms in the long run if we provided refugee camps for them. Healers and supplies should be provided to them as well as defensive enforcements and teachers. They can learn how to exist in the world of magic without science. The adults seem hell bent on destroying one another; it would lessen the strain on my economy and prevent me from asking for aid from any of you further down the road, if you provide this now. It should only be for a period of fifteen years, after that they can take over the teaching themselves."

Minos nodded, "You have my backing," he paused and looked at the other leaders surrounding the table, "Anyone else?"

A few hands were raised, Agnur the Centaur leader, Tidus the mermaid King, and Erin the Selkie Queen. And last but not least, the small hand of King Bryan of the Leprechauns himself. All were offering their assistance. Various others sat with scowls on their faces, but Jareth paid them no mind. This was more support than he had originally hoped for. Trolls, Gnomes, Dwarves and Vampires were not on his list of cherished allies anyway. However he was mildly surprised that King Orius was staring at Jareth with no intention of raising his hand.

When Jareth raised an eyebrow at his allies silence, the Elven King shook his head, "What they have done to this world in our absence is unconscionable, they can destroy themselves for all I care," he got up and bowed to Minos and then left the room.

* * *

There was not much discussed after the Elven King left the meeting. The pledges of support were put into writing. There were a few more mumbled arguments by Smaranda about the slight suffered at Sarah's hands, but they soon ended when Jareth coolly stated that if she continued to make an issue of it he would teach Sarah an Illuminatus spell and give her carte blanche to blast any vampire she came across while dealing with children in the future.

Minos had given him warning that Smaranda was looking for a reason to dispatch Sarah permanently, and he told Jareth that the spell might be beneficial, regardless of the fact that Jareth had not been serious.

Back in his rooms Jareth collapsed into his chair and sighed heavily.

"That could have gone worse," Moon Shadow said by way of trying to lighten the tension.

Brick melted into the room from the shadows and snorted, "You ain't just whistling Dixie, brother."

"Dixie?" Jareth's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Southern Redneck tune," Brick said as if that explained anything. Noting that it indeed made no sense to anyone he forged ahead, "So when can we blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Popsicle?" Moon Shadow glanced at Jareth who shrugged wearily, "Worry not, it's one of his odd American references. I've quite decided to ignore him until he learns how to speak proper English."

Brick rolled his eyes skyward and then grinned mischievously, "So mi'lord. Might I inquire upon when we may be making our inevitable departure from this stodgy Acropolis?"

Pointedly ignoring Bricks idiotic attempts at mockery, Jareth smiled, "Immediately, dear fellow!"

* * *

Sarah was retching into a commode for perhaps the third time that day. After dry heaving several times her body finally unclenched its tightened muscles as she extricated herself from the floor, and staggered over to the sink. She splashed her face with water from the magical plumbing, thanking God for Fae amenities.

"You should run a bath and relax, love," a smooth voice purred into her ear and Sarah shut the faucet off and leaned back into the warm body of her husband. He chuckled and picked her up and carried her over to the bathing pool. Putting her down and waving his hand dramatically, the pool began to fill with fragrant water. Sarah sighed happily.

"Did you miss me, mmm?" He said and kissed the tip of her nose.

Rather than speak and breathe all over him she conjured her own crystal; she winked at his astonished gaze and twirled it in her fingers a bit. Then it transformed into a toothbrush loaded with minty paste and she padded back to the sink to brush her teeth. Tasting much better, she gave Jareth his answer in the form of a very long and very passionate kiss, at the end of which Jareth divested them of their clothing. Then picked her up and settled her back against him in the relaxing heat of the bath water.

"I saw Daniel on my way to find you," he said as he stroked her arm gently, noting her stiffen in his embrace he continued, "he's worried that you're still angry with him."

"Well he needn't be worried, I _am_ still angry with him," she growled.

Jareth was silent for a moment and then decided that rather than try and tell her to work it out with him, he should find out what the boy had done. Given Sarah's reactions it seemed quite serious, "Care to elaborate on his indiscretion?"

"I let Grey Wolf talk me into a training exercise to get my mind off the wished away children. He turned it into an experiment to see if he could get me to transform into the predator you two keep prattling about. Well, it wasn't working and I was evading Midnight Hunter and Raven Claw without having to resort to getting all beastie," she paused and Jareth placed a small kiss on her temple.

"That-" she choked down a sob, "idiot boy let Grey Wolf drug him so that it looked like he was...." She started crying and Jareth's arms went around her.

Putting the rest of the pieces together Jareth gritted his teeth together, "I'm sorry Darling," he said quietly.

"The stupid little bastard let me think he was dead so that I would turn into a monster, and Jareth I did. I became this panther thing!" she said in disgust. "I knocked Midnight Hunter unconscious and I was about to rip off Raven Claw's head!"

"Is Grey Wolf still alive?" Jareth asked with a hint of amusement.

"I punched him in the face," she laughed bitterly, " I doubt very much that any of them will care to see me for awhile. The feeling is quite mutual. I got the impression that Raven Claw wasn't keen on my presence anyway."

Jareth would have laughed if she had not been so upset, "Let me take care of it."

After a moment of silence Sarah said more softly, "What about Daniel?"

Jareth tightened his arms about her, "The boy is going to get a piece of my mind, nothing for you to worry about. I won't bog him," he promised.

Sarah relaxed finally and then wiggled her bottom against him, "I did miss you."

"Oh, did you?" Jareth chuckled and then lowered his lips to the shell of her ear, his tongue darting out and licking the skin just behind her earlobe. He grinned wickedly as her full body shiver caused her to rub deliciously against him, "I'll just have to make it up to you then, won't I?"

* * *

Cromwell woke up slowly, his head pounding and his soul a retched black mass of evil and malcontent. He cleaned himself up with the fresh water in the basin someone had brought and got into one of the suits he had hanging in his closet. Giving himself a look over in the mirror and feeling more like the power hungry bastard he used to be, he flung the door to his quarters open and glared at the guards outside the door. "I'm back boys."

The guards seemed visibly relieved that there would be no more drunkenness and perhaps they could get to making things normal again.

"You both follow me, we have an arrest to make." He smiled too broadly, the guards looked at each other wondering if perhaps the old man wasn't as sober as he appeared. However they followed after him anyway, both realizing that given the amount of time the President had spent passed out versus the amount of alcohol he consumed he had to have been sober by now.

Pretty soon they were in the Vice President's office and they were restraining Kershwin. "I demand to know what you think you're doing!" Kershwin struggled within the iron hold the guards had on him.

Cromwell grinned evilly, "Ordering that a traitor be hung, of course," the grin slipped from his face and his tone turned accusatory. "You kept me drunk and incapacitated so that you could run the show, all the while blaming me for your ineptitude! Then when you realized that you couldn't handle things by yourself, you had me locked away until I sobered," he jabbed a finger into the shocked Kershwin's chest. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to," Cromwell's already beady eyes narrowed even more.

"As we have no holding cells here and I can't spare the manpower to keep you under lock and key. You're going to hang," he smiled smugly.

The soldiers exchanged a worried glance.

Cromwell laughed, "Take him away, his execution starts in an hour!"

* * *

George Kershwin's life had (up until now) been a good one. He sat in his room and remembered each and every moment. And as each moment flashed by he snatched it from his mind and examined it, relived it, and savored it as if it were his last meal. The one that he kept going back to of course was the memory of the first girl he had ever slept with.

It was funny how this was the one memory that he kept going back to. How one half hour of fumbling, sweaty thoroughly rushed and inexperienced sex could be the most memorable and fond memory he had, really brought into perspective how much of his life was wasted in ambition and pettiness.

Her name was Amber, and she was a grade ahead of him. He spent a whole school year plying her with little gifts and compliments. She was blond, thin, gorgeous and smart. Too smart for him, as she knew from the beginning he wasn't boyfriend material and not one to settle down. So she let him have his fun with her while he was interested, and when he wanted more she politely gave him the brush off.

Later on in his life George became quite the ladies man. He always had some gorgeous young thing on his arm, and often they reminded him of Amber in some way. He sometimes wondered if she had stuck with him, would he have married her? Right now he regretted not finding out if they could have made something of a life together, maybe perhaps some children, a house......perhaps a dog. He choked on a sob. He'd never have a chance for any of that now. Once he'd thought he was part of something worthwhile. Only now did he realize that it was all a sham. Power was an illusion and only madmen could care enough about it to hold onto it for any length of time.

Briefly he pondered on his impending death and he realized that it wasn't the dying part that he was afraid of, it was the regrets. It was the fact that he still had so much to say, so many things he wished that he had done and now it was too late. He never got a chance to...well, he guessed it didn't matter anymore.

The door to his room opened and a sullen looking soldier stood in the doorway, "Its time, Sir," he said quietly.

George nodded sadly and then offered the soldier a smile. "Thank you, son," getting up he followed the soldier and was joined from behind by several more. Soon he was led out into a courtyard and then climbed a hastily made scaffold. Then a blindfold was put over his eyes.

_I never understood why they blindfolded the prisoner. Maybe perhaps it's easier for the soldiers now watching, as the noose is slipped over my neck..._

"George Kershwin you have been sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. Do you have any last words?" a voice sounded.

_Or perhaps it's so the prisoner doesn't have to look his executioners in the eye..._

"See you in hell," George said in an eerie tone.

_Then again, perhaps it was to the benefit of both parties involved...._

"Now!" called out a different voice he recognized as the Presidents. There was a heavy sound as if someone had pulled on a large lever somewhere.

_Amber... _George fell, the noose tightened and he was swallowed by the dark.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start, she was soaked in sweat and she turned to find Jareth sitting next to her watching her with concern in his beautiful mismatched eyes. "Jareth?" she questioned and was surprised to find herself crushed into him, his arms wrapped tightly about her.

"Jareth?" she reached up and stroked his hair.

"Sarah, my love." he clutched her and took a deep breath, "When were you going to tell me about the baby?"

Sarah stiffened, "I was hoping to do it over dinner tomorrow. How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Jareth pulled back from her and offered her an encouraging smile, "It's alright, I can't tell you how happy this makes me, Precious. It's these activities you've been engaged in since you found out that I detest. I demand that you stop immediately."

Sarah bristled inside and would have let loose a growl, but then her shoulders slumped in defeat. He was right, she couldn't put the baby at risk. Instead she let out a half sob and collapsed into his shoulder once again, "Jareth, I don't know that I can do this! I don't know how to be a mother," she hiccupped and cried large tears.

Jareth held her and spoke soothingly, assuring her that he possessed plenty of experience with infants and that she would be a fine mother. Then he chuckled, "You realize love, you can't go about breaking down into tears like this outside of this room, no matter how out of control your hormones get. You've struck fear into the hearts of many outside this realm. You don't want to muck about destroying a perfectly lovely evil reputation, now do you?"

She giggled into his chest and then sniffled, "Certainly not."

He squeezed her tightly, "That's my girl."

* * *

The next day Jareth found himself immersed once again in the trivialities of ruling a kingdom of unruly miscreant goblins and misfit creatures. What he found interesting, however, was the ease with which Sarah had handled things. Even if he was dealing with a rather irate mother goblin, who at this very moment, clutching a leash to her breast. At the end of the leash was a goblin that appeared to have had a run in with a little stray magic, and some unlucky poultry.

"Sire, it's just awful! All he does all day is peck at the ground and cluck and lay eggs. And sire he's even-" she lowered her voice to a near whisper and leaned forward conspiratorially, "molting."

The goblin/chicken monstrosity shrieked in outrage and pecked his mother sharply.

The older female goblin winced and then patted the wing of her son, "There, there now love. Mummy is going to make everything all better. Just you wait," she turned back to Jareth expectantly.

Jareth lounged on his throne regally, his expression highly amused. A little snicker from his left caused him to glance at his beloved questioningly. "Something to add, my love?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, nothing at all," her voice was full of mirth and barely contained laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, Sarah just winked. Jareth sighed, apparently she had something to do with this. In which case there was just no undoing it. One just didn't go about blaming the Queen for such things. Unless it was Bogging. Of course then she could claim the credit, that was punishment and it was necessary. Pranks however were just not very Queen-like. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned his attention back to the woman and her son.

"Madame, do you know who it was that turned your son into this-" he gestured to the creature, "thing?"

The woman shook her head angrily, "No sire, I do not."

Jareth nodded, "Well it seems that there is nothing that I can do for you. I don't know what magic was used or what may or may not happen if I try to separate the chicken from your son's body."

The woman seemed about to object and Jareth interrupted her, "I'm sorry, but your son," he looked the creature over, "Tweedle was it?"

She nodded and he continued, "Yes well, he will continue to receive a stipend from the treasury in compensation for having suffered such mishap while under my employ. But I am afraid there is nothing I can do."

The woman sighed and Jareth dismissed her from the throne room. Once she was gone he was startled by Sarah's guffaws. Turning to her he raised an eyebrow at her imperiously, which much to his dismay only served to heighten her amusement, rather than lessening it. "This-,"he pointed off into the direction that the Goblin/chicken and his mother had left in, "was all your doing?"

Sarah wiped away the tears from her eyes and clutched her stomach. "Abso-fuckin-lutely!" she gasped for air and then let off with another round of laughter. After a bit she realized she was the only one laughing, finally she calmed down enough that she could get a look at Jareth's face. He didn't seem at all impressed.

When her laughter finally subsided Jareth sighed heavily. "I trust that was the only instance of mischief you got yourself into while I was away," he commented dryly.

"Don't be a poop," she chided.

"I suppose I could over look it, this once," he gave her his trademark smirk and rose from the throne. "I'm going to talk to Daniel."

Sarah nodded soberly. "I won't be the least upset if you swat him on the back of the head once more, just for good measure."

Jareth did chuckle at that and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you a little later precious," he slid his gloved hand over her abdomen in a momentary caress and then left to find the boy.

* * *

**As per request there is a poll on my profile as to whether Sarah's baby should be a boy or a girl.**

**If you have a preference, please vote. I'll close the poll when I update with Chapter 10.**

**Thank you for all the support you have given this fic, its been very exciting to get your responses. I've tried to respond to most of your reviews, if I haven't I am terribly sorry. Maybe if you review again, I'll make sure and send you my thanks personally. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

_psssst (points to the green box) click it, go onnnnn. Its calling you._

**Also my thanks and sympathies to my girl Gilly. Who puts up with me even though I edited knackered and left out some of her lovely edits in the last chapter. =(**

Gilly note: **Snickers** And if she ever does it again, I'll hit her over the head…with muffins. Yes…**had sugar, can you tell?**

Also, sorry for the delay again! This is mostly my (Gilly's) fault! Don't blame bioncafemme, it's all my doing!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Goblin Kingdom**

**Chapter 10:**

"**You're not expendable, we are."**

Daniel sat at the edge of the pond outside the Labyrinth. It might seem an odd place for him to be, but that was what he was counting on. There was no risk of being found out here. Normally anyone looking for him would expect to find him in the Escher room or with Grey Wolf. Right now, he didn't want to be found by anyone. He threw rocks into the pool and wrinkled his nose at the mucky filthy water.

"You get a lot of that in the Labyrinth," a cracked and dry old miserable voice commented offhandedly.

Daniel looked up to find Hoggle standing there, fairy pesticide sprayer in hand. "Get a lot of what?" he asked.

"Misery," Hoggle chuckled and sat down on the log next to him.

Daniel snorted and turned back to the water. He threw a pebble in and watched as the yellowish water rippled outwards to the edge of the pond. "So, how's it hangin'?"

"How's what hanging?" Hoggle's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Never mind," muttered Daniel.

Hoggle crossed his arms and eyeballed the teenager. "You know what your problem is?"

Daniel shot him an irritated look. "No, but I suppose you'll tell me." he growled.

"You're a kid," Hoggle said simply.

"Oh, you found me out!" Daniel let his eyes widen in mock horror.

Hoggle rolled his eyes skyward. "You're a kid who's been forced to act like an adult," he explained testily. "But you're still a kid, and people forget that. _You_ forget that," Hoggle stabbed a finger in the boy's direction for added emphasis on the word '_you_'.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager," Daniel retorted.

Hoggle snorted, "You're an idiot. You went into an adult situation with a child's way of thinking!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Daniel demanded after a few moments of glaring at the Dwarf.

"You let Grey Wolf talk you into a situation way more mature than you could handle. In doing so you just thought, 'this is going to be cool!' and in the process you didn't bother thinking about how Sarah was going to feel about it. And now look at you, out here sulking like _you're_ the one being treated unfairly!" Hoggle growled.

When Hoggle finally looked into Daniel's face he was confronted with a glassy eyed stare of vacant

awe. "What are _you_ gawking at?" he snapped.

"That whole speech was just really un-Hoggle of you," Daniel muttered, suddenly feeling more than a bit chastised and sorry for what he had done to his adopted sister.

Hoggle shrugged. "Shit happens kid, you shouldn't take anything for granted. Not in this place," with that he got up and proceeded to do his job killing fairies.

* * *

Some time later Jareth found Danny sitting around a fire with Grey Wolf and the rest of the pack. "So, this is where you've run off to," he commented dryly. Taking a seat next to Black Wolf, he folded his arms over his toned chest and open shirt. He let his lifted eyebrow and haughty glare do the unnerving of the young teen for him.

Daniel sighed and looked at Grey Wolf who only shook his head. "I've already had to apologize to the Queen, Daniel. I cannot make this easier for you," he said with a grimace.

"What did you say to her?" Brick asked Grey Wolf curiously.

Grey Wolf pulled a face, "Let's just say that it involved a lot of ass kissing on my part, and a lot of ass kicking on hers," he grumbled and a snicker escaped unchecked from Brick.

Daniel scowled and Jareth (much to the teenager's dismay) chuckled. "You know Daniel, if anyone has a right to make that face it is most certainly not...you."

Daniel lifted his chin defiantly. "I didn't want to hurt her!"

Jareth shook his head. "Clearly, you failed. And might I add quite miserably."

Daniel deflated, no longer playing the tough guy, letting his head sink into his hands. "I know."

"Do you have any plans by way of an apology, young man?" Jareth leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know what to say though, you know? I mean, its _Sarah_," he stated, trying (albeit clumsily) to impart the fact that whatever apology he made it would likely be not good enough.

Jareth smirked. "Daniel, she's not perfect. Don't you think she's done some terrible things? She is not above reproach. Just go to her, tell her what a prat you've been, and I guarantee you she'll forgive you."

Daniel nodded and got up to leave. Jareth rose as well and crossed the clearing to him, appearing to want to say something further to the boy. Daniel waited expectantly as his King and brother approached.

"By the way Daniel, Sarah wanted me to give you something when I talked to you," he grinned as he finally came within arm's length of him.

Daniel brightened. "Really? What is it?" no sooner had he asked than Jareth slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" he glared at Jareth while rubbing the back of his head.

Jareth grinned wider. "I'm just the messenger."

"Great," Daniel said in a voice that made it clear to all present that it was indeed not great, at all.

* * *

Eying the King as he watched the boy make his way back to the Castle beyond the Goblin city, Brick noted that Jareths stance was one of pride. "He's so much like her, looks like her sometimes too," he mused out loud.

Jareth turned around and looked at him, "Yes, he does. Good thing he hasn't come out with 'It's not fair' or I'd go insane!"

"So, My King. What do you propose on doing in regards to Sarah's mortality?" Grey Wolf said, always pragmatic and to the point, as usual.

Jareth sat in the place Daniel had vacated and tossed a stick into the fire. "Tell me, what do you know of the fountain of youth?" he glanced around at the Werewolves.

Grey Wolf looked confused, Black Wolf on the other hand looked mortified. "Black Wolf, you look pale," Jareth commented with a grin.

"It's a load of crap, you can't be serious. No one's ever found that!" he exclaimed.

"Ah yes, well. It helps then that I already know where it is, doesn't it?" he smiled devilishly at Brick.

"You do?" Brick regarded him incredulously.

River Wolf laughed, his large frame shaking with the action. "He is the Goblin King, Black Wolf."

Jareth smiled at River Wolf's faith in him. "So Grey Wolf, who will you be taking then? It's in the Forest of Abkhazia, which is in the Land of Darkness."

Grey Wolf nodded. "I'll take Raven Claw and Black Wolf. Midnight Hunter, Moon Shadow and River Wolf can stay here and help protect the Queen in her condition, until we can make it back."

Black Wolf's wide eyes were becoming more and more prominent as the conversation progressed.

"Will it really take that long to get there and back?" he asked.

Grey Wolf chuckled. "My dear boy, no one just walks into the Land of Darkness. Let alone the Forest itself. We'll be lucky if we get in, luckier if we get out," he seemed a bit too happy about it for Brick's tastes. He looked at Jareth quizzically.

"Oh, don't waste your time wondering if he's gone mad. He's just excited because he'll finally get a bit of a challenge. I'm afraid I haven't been providing him with enough danger in his life," Jareth smirked.

Grey Wolf laughed heartily. "An understatement to be sure. You should tell him who's running the Land of Darkness these days. Then he'll really be upset," he suggested to Jareth.

Jareth grinned in an unsettling way. "Well the current leader is Smaranda of the Vampire colonies."

Brick closed his eyes, feeling the onset of a migraine. "Perfect," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Minos watched the scene with Jareth and his werewolf guards. "Interesting," he looked up at one of his Priestesses whom was concentrating on the pool before her. Her pupils were shrunk to a pinpoint leaving only the grey of her irises in an eerie, doll-like, vacant stare. "Show me where this fountain is that they speak of," he demanded.

"Yes, Lord Minos." The Priestess' voice was monotoned and sounded weary. She waved her right hand over the pool in a sweeping gesture. Suddenly the pool changed to reflect a lush forest with tangled undergrowth.

He glared at her, "That shows me nothing. Show me where it is on a map of the world, an accurate one mind you!" he warned her.

"Yes, Lord Minos," came the droning reply. Again she made the sweeping gesture and again the picture changed. This time the pool reflected a map. A little green dot indicated that the fountain was located just off the coast of the Black Sea, nestled in the forests of Abkhazia.

"The Land of Darkness! Smaranda will be livid," Minos laughed delightedly. "Excellent! I'll have to send Grey Wolf a little present to aid him in this endeavor, that should put that bitch in her place!" he cackled.

"Yes, Lord Minos," the Priestess said.

"Oh shut up," he said happily.

* * *

President Cromwell sat in his office reading the reports, which all said basically the same thing. Children were disappearing and not merely because of the slave trade. Which he had indeed been endeavoring to stop. It seems now, however, that they were just disappearing all together. Parents would settle their children in for the night and the next morning there would be no sign of them anywhere.

Somehow he thought that Jareth had something to do with it. Although, he had no way of knowing what he was up to exactly. He sat and mulled the situation over, pushing aside the craving for a tumbler or eight of scotch as he set about devising a plan. He looked up at the World map on his wall, a new continent had been drawn in halfway between the United States and Europe and labled '_The Goblin Kingdom (GK)'._

He studied it for long moments. Somehow he needed to use the King's weaknesses against him. What did he know about Fae, this Fae in particular. Fae have a severe allergic reaction to iron. That much he knew from the Williams woman. This particular Fae was the keeper of wished away children. Somehow, Jareth was taking all the country's children and keeping them. Doing God knows what with them. Whatever it was, without children the country would slowly die. If he could only lure Jareth where he could be killed with iron.

Within moments he had a classic evil villain plan. Hostage, trap, kill the Goblin King. Presto, all his problems are solved! He would pin all the blame on Jareth for all the chaos that the United States had been through. And he'd win back his people's confidence _and_ hopefully he could find some way of getting everything back under control.

His control...

* * *

Daniel had entered the Escher room expecting to find Sarah almost immediately. Instead he found it empty. Or so he believed. Thinking that she would find her way there eventually he'd plopped down in his favored thinking spot and laid back on the cool stones, his feet dangling upwards. He let his mind drift over his time in the Goblin Kingdom and how much he'd come to care for the inhabitants of the Labyrinth and the surrounding countryside.

A black mass in his peripheral vision caused him to jerk to awareness a short time later making him to scramble to his feet, a lump of terror forming in his throat. Daniel never had such a phenomenon happen to him in this room before. Sure the room was creepy and dizzying, but that's what he loved about it. He could look at the odd angles and nonsensical stair cases and feel as though his life could almost make sense in comparison. However, this invasion on his sanctuary sent fear coursing through his veins and Hoggle's words came back to haunt him: _'You shouldn't take anything for granted. Not in this place.'_

His vision was again drawn to a low black figure that appeared and disappeared just as suddenly out of the corner of his eye. It happened several times over what seemed like hours. Just as he turned one way the elusive figure would disappear only to appear again in the corner of his other eye. Finally his fear grew into anger. "I know you're there! Come on out and face me you coward!" he shouted and cringed when his echo came back a childish shout of false bravado.

Just then he heard a low growl behind him and he whirled around only to find himself confronted with a creature. It was half woman half black panther. The face though still vaguely human was a little elongated and the fur covered lips peeled back to reveal sharp feline jaws. Daniel screamed and stumbling backwards he fell on his backside painfully.

"Whatss thhe matterrr Danielll, don't rrrrecognizzze meee?" the creature purred out.

"S-s-s-arah?!" he stammered and watched as the creature morphed back into the woman he had come to think of as his sister.

"So, not as cool as you thought it would be, now is it?" she smiled down at him and offered him her hand in getting up.

He stared at it incredulously and then pointedly ignored it. He got up on his own and glared at her. "I was going to apologize. I mean, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because everyone has told you what you've done wrong, but I don't think you really understood. Did you get the point?" she asked, her voice suddenly gentle.

Daniel seemed to think about it. "So, I guess what you're saying is that I scared you?"

She nodded. "And?"

He looked at her oddly as if to ask what else could there be. However as he looked over her face and saw a trace of a certain emotion playing behind her shining emerald eyes, his own widened in awe. "You scared yourself?" he asked.

She nodded solemnly. "I would have killed Grey Wolf without batting so much as an eyelash if he really hurt you. If I hadn't realized it was a trick in time Daniel, he wouldn't be alive. I don't care if he's a werewolf. I don't care how strong he is or how well seasoned a warrior he is," she sighed heavily.

"The difference between he and I is this, I'm a trained murderer. Not a warrior in someone's army. Not someone who fought for a cause. When I was an agent in service of my country, I killed when and who I was ordered to. Women, men, the old, the young, the innocent, the damned and everyone in between. Without pity." She laid her hand on his shoulder, an odd combination of righteous anger, guilt and love twisting her face into an unrecognizable visage that sent Daniels stomach plummeting to his feet.

He shook his head. "You couldn't have killed Grey Wolf," he tried to reassure her and seemingly himself.

She frowned and then closed her eyes. When she opened them again he saw a frightening conviction. "Before I came here, I had planned to kill Jareth. I hated him so very much. I thought he let my little brother, Toby, die. Then, when Black Wolf first came here I tortured him and left him to rot in an oubliette," she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she saw the horror dawning on Daniel's face.

"I love you Daniel, you're like a brother to me. I would kill _anyone_ who took you from me. I would burn down this whole kingdom in revenge! And I would feel not one bit of remorse. I need you to take that seriously. Because once I start down that path, there will be no coming back for me. No more games," she kissed him on the cheek and soundlessly left the room.

Daniel watched her leave and when she was gone from the room he let himself shudder. "Holy fucking Hell!" he exclaimed.

* * *

When Sarah found Jareth he was glaring into a crystal which he promptly smashed against the wall of his throne room. "That filthy bastard!" he roared, his face red with rage. He was pacing back and forth, too angry to even realize that Sarah was watching him.

She had just started coming down from her distressing conversation with Daniel and was perfectly happy to watch him pace like a caged lion. That was until he launched an unwary goblin off the end of his foot. She took a deep breath and decided to pretend that she just got there and hadn't been a witness to his violent display. "Oh! There you are!" she said brightly.

He stopped pacing and turned to her. "Sarah?" he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He looked her over and his eyes settled on her face. He took in her look of confusion and he shook off his daze. "I don't have time for whatever silliness you think you are about to force upon my person. Go back to our room and wait for me. I have some business to take care of," he growled dangerously causing Sarah's hackles to rise.

"I will not! I-" before she could launch into an angry tirade of her own Jareth disappeared. She narrowed her eyes at the spot in which he had stood not moments before. "Prick!" she yelled out.

Doing a little pacing of her own she tried to think about what to do, obviously it was something that he did not want her involved in. Otherwise he would have told her where he was going, and what was going on. It occurred to her that it was something that might endanger the baby and thus was probably not too healthy for him either. She let loose a string of curses and then stopped pacing. Turning she found that the room was empty save for three diminutive goblins. "You three!" she beckoned them over to her.

They fell over each other getting to her and the largest one of the bunch bowed to her. "What is your wish my Queen?"

"I need one of you to gather the werewolves in the Fiery Forest and bid them come here. The other two need to find Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo. Bring them to me, and quickly!" she ordered.

"I'll get Ludo and Sir Didymus," said the smallest and he raced off.

"Hoggle should be at the entrance to the Labyrinth," said the other and he took off just as quickly.

The goblin that had spoken first, paled. Sarah sneered at his cowardice and produced a crystal ball and handed it to the creature. "Give them this," she said. "They won't hurt you, much."

The goblin's color came back gradually and he bowed, leaving more slowly than the others.

* * *

Within twenty minutes those whom Sarah summoned were gathered with her in the throne room. She was sitting on Jareth's throne as the rest stood in a semi circle around her. "I've called you all here because the King has gone to help a wished away," she paused and ran her hand over her face, "normally that wouldn't be a problem except that he ordered me to our chambers."

"King trouble," Ludo said sadly.

Grey Wolf shot Ludo a sharp look and then turned to Sarah, "What is it that you wish of us my Queen?"

"I need a few of your warriors to go with me so that I can make sure his Majesty hasn't gotten himself killed or injured," her expression was at once distraught and angry.

"No," Brick said.

Sarah's gaze snapped to him and her eyes flashed in fury. "What did you say? Did you just give me an order Black Wolf?" she sneered at him. "I could banish you back into that oubliette if you'd prefer it to saving your sovereign."

He stepped forward, undeterred by her threats and her anger. "I'll die for Jareth, same as the rest of my Brothers, my Queen. I am not in defiance of saving his Majesty. However," he stood his ground even if he did flinch away from the naked disdain in her gaze, "King Jareth would have us killed or worse if we let you anywhere near trouble in your condition. So let us do this, just me and Grey Wolf."

Sarah slammed her fist down on Jareth's throne. "Dammit! I can take care of myself, Brick!"

Brick shook his head keeping in Sarah's mind infuriatingly calm, "No one is saying that Panther Lady," he dropped back into the familiar patterns of speech between them. "You're not expendable, we are."

And that was it. That one single sentence sickened Sarah deeply. All her days spent with her nose deep in blood, dirt and nasty deeds. It all came to the point where she was somehow more important than the good men that she should be fighting to protect. She always hated Cromwell for sitting in that big white building, dictating the lives and deaths of others. Now she was forced to do the very same thing.

Moon Shadow knowing her discomfort stepped forward, "It is not dishonorable to protect the life of your unborn child, Majesty."

Sarah's face softened and she nodded mutely in defeat. Producing two crystals, she motioned Grey Wolf forward. As he reached for the clear orbs she grabbed onto his hand tightly, "Bring him back to me alive."

He nodded and took the crystal from her. Moving to stand with Brick he turned to face her, "Fear not Noble Panther. We shall return the Great Owl to you." He and Brick stood proudly before their Queen.

Sarah watched, eyes wet as Grey Wolf smashed one of the crystals at their feet.

* * *

Brick had closed his eyes involuntarily when Grey Wolf dropped the crystal and when he opened them again, they were no longer in the throne room. Instead they were in an empty building that seemed to be a warehouse of some sort. He turned to find his pack leader staring open-mouthed at something in front of him. Following his line of sight he realized that something was a body, illuminated by the sunlight streaming down from the buildings high windows, Brick could see a small pool of blood coming from a wound in the lower back.

Grey Wolf rushed forward determined to see if the figure on the cement floor was indeed Jareth. Brick hung back; there was something he didn't like about this. He lifted his nose to the air and what he smelled set his teeth on edge. In fact he growled low in his throat causing Grey Wolf to look up from the prone figure of Jareth.

"What do you smell?" his leader asked.

Brick crossed to them and knelt down he looked into the face of his friend and then up into the face of his mentor. "Take him back to Sarah. His majesties attackers are not far, I will take care of them."

"Black Wolf-" Grey Wolf looked into the young Werewolf's eyes and found them determined. He could order Brick to come with him until he was blue in the face, without any luck. He sighed deeply.

"Shall I come back for you?"

Brick shook his head. "No, I'll find my own way back home," Brick felt a pang of longing even now for the realm he had come to love. Yes, if he lived to see tomorrow he would find some way back to the Goblin Kingdom, to her. "Tell King Jareth and Queen Sarah if I do not come back..." he trailed off and looked down at his friend the Goblin King, unsure how to put into words how much he cared for them both.

Grey Wolf laid a heavy tanned hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm sure they will understand," he said and pulled the younger werewolf into a tight hug. Releasing him roughly he bent down and picked up the limp form of the King and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

Pulling out the other crystal from Queen Sarah, he gave Brick one last glance. "I am proud of you Black Wolf," he kept the emotion from his face but his eyes showed so much more. Throwing the crystal down he disappeared and left Brick alone in the dark.

"Crap," he muttered.

* * *

Sarah sat on a chair in a corridor within the castle beyond the Goblin City. She was shaking and covered in blood. The blood of her lover, the blood of her husband, father of her child and King of the Goblins. She moved fitfully, alternating between wrapping her arms about her middle, and covering her face with her hands, sobbing silently. It had been an hour since they had dragged him bleeding and barely alive to the royal chambers. The Kingdom's best healer was attending him, and she was dragged bodily from the room by no less than three Werewolves. All of which now sat across from her in similar chairs, along with Danny who looked lost and small. Sarah had just looked up finally noticing him for the first time and not knowing how long he had been there. She felt suddenly selfish. His head rose and their eyes met, his full of tears and worry. She rose shakily from her chair and crossed the corridor asking Grey Wolf to change seats with her. He complied and soon she was holding Danny and they were comforting one another.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Daniel asked her.

Before Sarah could answer him the door opened and everyone rose to their feet almost simultaneously.

He looked drained as he cleaned the blood from his hands, looking from Sarah to Danny with a serious expression. "The dagger used on His Highness was made of Iron, My Queen. He should not be alive, but he is. Plenty stubborn is our King, and a good thing too. I believe if he can get through this next hour he may live, though he shall be ill for some months. The poison must make its way out of his system. The time may be shortened if I can get my hands on a cleansing serum, but it will take me time," he paused and gave her a small encouraging smile. "You can go in to see him, you and the boy. Only for a few minutes mind you," he shook a finger at her.

Sarah thanked him profusely and she took Daniel's hand and squeezed it, they entered the room together.

* * *

Brick had used every ounce of his new werewolf abilities to track the enemy through the desert. He knew the smell of the man who had done this, or ordered this. He struggled to remember the man's name through the haze of werewolf instincts. His beast hadn't torn the memory from him totally and things became more clear to him as he picked his way through rocks and cacti. As he followed the scent of horse and enemy, his anger grew and soon he found himself transforming.

* * *

Cromwell sat at his desk examining the knife he had just hours ago plunged into the back of his adversary, the Goblin King. He looked up to find the man and young girl he had hired to lure the King to that abandoned warehouse. His eyes focused on the girl, she was young maybe sixteen with long dark hair. He had immediately thought of Agent Williams when the man dragged her into his office. Though by most standards she was a child she had proven useful.

He could still see the blind rage on Jareth's face as he struggled to untie her naked form from the chair they had bound her to. It was in a word 'exquisite'. Cromwell had never killed anyone before then, however even as the knife slid easily into the small of the Goblin Kings back, Cromwell felt a certain release. A freedom he had never known, and he meant to have that again. Yes, it was a pleasure he would no longer deny himself, the taking of a human life as he looked upon the form of that beautiful naked young girl. He would not of course give a reason for buying her from this man. It was not for scum like him to know Cromwell's secret and his mind's sacred desires. The man was unrefined and low, he would never understand what he had and would share with the girl.

The girl looked up into his eyes and he let his features soften and tried to affect a fatherly tone to reassure her. "Worry not my dear, that man that we killed today was a very bad man, he steals children and turns them into terrible creatures. You did a very brave thing. I am sorry that we had to make you undress and tie you up, but we would not have lured him any other way."

She nodded and her cheeks reddened in shame, despite his words. When she looked away he sneered. He turned to the man, "Now, I know that we agreed on a certain payment for the services of the young woman. However," he pulled out the cash and another sum that more than doubled it, "I thought to reward you further if you would just leave her here."

The man looked at the money greedily and then at the girl. He let his eyes travel over her shaking form and he snorted in disgust, "Done!" he took the money from Cromwell and left through the opened door in a rush, perhaps thinking that the President would change his mind.

Cromwell had just turned to the girl and an evil smile was creeping across his lips when the man

was heard screaming from the corridor along with shouts from his guards. "What the hell is going on out there?!" he shouted.

He got up and went to the door, poking his head out his eyes widened in shock and fear. Crouched over the prone form of one of his men was a werewolf. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed and urinated down his leg.

The beast's head snapped up at the sudden smell of human urine and its canine lips peeled back from large jaws. Even having seen these creatures before, Cromwell thought that this lone Werewolf was more frightening than the others had been. It was black and large, its claws long and tipped with blood.

Though the other Werewolves had attacked suddenly and without pity, they had only been sent to scare Cromwell. This beast was clearly meant for more nefarious deeds. It laid its ears back, growled viciously and started to stalk its way toward the President who screamed like a little girl and slammed the door shut.

Once the door was shut and locked he scrambled under his desk, forgetting the girl entirely (who by now is hiding in a corner of the room behind a large fake potted plant, like one would find in an office building). Only moments later there was a thunderous impact on the metal door, several creaks sounded at each impact as it gradually buckled and burst inwards flying over the desk. The girl screamed and Cromwell bit his fist in effort not to make any noise.

He waited for a long time for black claws to grab him from over the desk and yank him to his death.

But as the moments passed into minutes, Cromwell began to doubt that the creature had not just given up: even the girl seemed to only be whimpering now. He slowly unfurled himself and crawled his way out from under the desk. He peeked his head over the top of the metal desk only to find not a Werewolf standing there in the door, but Agent Arthur Brixby leaning casually on the door jam, his expression humorous.

"Agent Brixby?" he stood up shakily behind the desk, not moving to step around it, as he was now painfully aware of the accident he'd had earlier.

"President Pissy-Britches, how nice to see you again!" Brick said conversationally.

Cromwell's face turned white as he realized suddenly that the only way Brick would have known was if he was the werewolf, there was no one out in that hallway that saw him lose control of his bladder but the Wolf and the desk now hid his wet trousers.

Brick turned to the girl, "Come here sweetheart, come on," he coaxed.

The girl looked at the President and then back to Brick and then shook her head. "It's still out there!" she hissed.

Brick smiled indulgently and shook his head. "No babygirl, I got it under control. Old Brick has that beastie locked away for now. What I need for you to do is get yourself outside and then wish yourself

away to the Goblins. Then a beautiful Queen is going to take you some place pretty with fairies and crap. Ok?"

The girl muttered something about him being a freak under her breath and then sighed. "Umm sure," she said warily.

He grinned at her and winked. "Couldn't hurt sweetheart, we both know now that werewolves are real, right? Just try it. At least you'll be away from this fuck-stick."

She nodded though she didn't return the smile, she simply left. He could hear her gagging at the sight of the men he'd ripped up from the hallway.

When she was far enough out of earshot Brick turned his attention back to the President. "Sit down you piece of shit," he pointed to the chair Cromwell had in a white knuckled grip.

Cromwell did as he was told, swallowing back his terror as he tried (badly) to keep at least some of his dignity intact.

Brick pulled out the chair that the girl had vacated earlier and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now, tell me. Who is next in command?"

"No one," Cromwell sneered.

Bricks eyebrows shot up. "Kershwin?"

"Hung," Cromwell spat.

"Like a horse or like a criminal?" Brick winced as the bad joke just slipped out.

"Like the traitor he was! Just like you'll be when my men find you," he tried to smile back and failed utterly.

Brick laughed. "I don't think so. You see, I've killed everyone in this base. Every. Single. Living. Person. With the exception of that poor girl you were planning on abusing, and you. You sick old bastard."

Cromwell turned from white to green, over a hundred people that staffed the base were dead and gone. Brick had killed them all. "What are you going to do to me?"

Brick leaned in conspiratorially and grinned, his eyes yellow and his fangs lengthening before Cromwell's eyes. "My what big teeth you have Brick old buddy," Brick chuckled and leaped onto the desk causing Cromwell to fall backwards cracking his head on the cement floor.

Brick continued to change and snarled out, "The better to eat you with, you son-of-a-bitch!"

* * *

**Author's note: Is it me or are Brick's wisecracks getting worse? XD Thank you to Satan'sPixie**

**for the Brick induced demise of the President. **

**One more Chapter to go (more of an epilogue really) and I will have closed the poll on whether Sarah and Jareth's little bundle is a boy or a girl by the time you read this. **

**Thanks to Gilly for her beta-ing goodness. Sorry that this was soooo very late in getting out to you guys. Between my actually getting a job and Gilly having her Gilly things to do, we both have been very lax in getting this out. On the plus side Chapter 11 or the "epilogue" is mostly done. And it just needs a bit of tweaking and then this adventure will be at an end and we can begin the next...**


	11. Epilogue

**The Goblin Kingdom**

**Epilogue: The future is born and the past is but Legend**

**("Life -- the way it really is -- is a battle not between bad and good but between bad and worse." -Joseph Brodsky ) In reality (and even in the realm of magic) there are no "good guys", there are those whose misdeeds you can accept and those of whom you cannot. Its up to you to determine the compass of your life and follow it to the best of your ability.**

Sarah Williams, Queen of the Goblins was sitting in the rocking chair she had made especially for this purpose, rocking to sleep the small pink bundle of soft newborn flesh in her arms. The result of her love of a certain King. A King who at this moment was gazing down at the tiny being in her arms with a smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes for perhaps the one hundredth time since she had given birth to their daughter a week ago.

"If you say 'she has my eyes' one more time, I swear..." she affected his British like accent with eerie accuracy making Jareth chuckle and lift an eyebrow in response.

He cocked his head to the side and leaned against the frame of the window in the nursery, smirking at her. "Well, she does."

"All babies' eyes are blue when they're born," she told him.

"Ah, but not all infants have my mismatched pupils either, love. It's a trait that has been passed down through my line for many, many, generations," he straightened and leaned down slightly to look his daughter over one more time, noting how peaceful she looked after having just been fed and falling asleep in her Mother's arms. "I believe she will also have my hair color as well."

"As long as it's not messy, I'm not concerned over it. So, you can stop gloating," she giggled at his scowl.

"...gloat if I bloody well want to..." she heard him mumble.

She grinned at him and stood up with her daughter in her arms and walked over to the bassinet, placing her in it gently, she hummed softly when the baby made a few noises in protest, quickly soothing her back to sleep.

"No matter what you say love, you're a good mother," Jareth whispered into her ear as he slipped his arms about her waist. "Saeth is a lucky little girl to have such a mother as you."

A small smile curled the corners of her lips. "I never knew anything could be so satisfying," she said in a serene voice, and then swatted him in the arm as he snorted in derision. "Other than you, of course."

"Well, at least you know a good thing when you have it," he nibbled her neck. "When can we...?" he trailed off as he tightened his hold about her pressing himself against her.

Sarah stifled a laugh, he was so one track minded at times. In fact, the healer had told her since it had been an uncomplicated birth and she had taken well to all the healing potions she had been given. She'd be able to start availing herself of her Kings attentions as early as today. Of course, she wasn't about to tell him that. "Well Jareth, human females being different than Fae women, tend to take longer to heal. The normal period for waiting is six weeks."

Jareth's attack on her skin ended abruptly and he swung her about to look him in the eye, she could tell he was about to launch into a tirade but a quick look at his sleeping daughter made him think better of it. He grabbed Sarah roughly about the waist and pulled her to him and transported them directly to their chambers. "You can't be serious!" he released her and scowled.

She smirked inwardly, "Why Jareth, can't you wait?"

He started pacing the floor of their chambers like a caged animal. "There must be something we can do to speed up the process! Haven't you been to my healer?" he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

She nodded, amused by his impatience.

"Well then, I'll have to bog the bastard and get a new one then. If he can't heal you properly after a minor ordeal such as giving birth then he is incompetent at the very least!" he growled.

"Minor ordeal!" she exclaimed. "Jareth that child weighed close to nine pounds and it took me over thirteen hours to have _your_ baby. It was certainly _not_ a minor ordeal!" she was starting to get angry with him. All he did during the birth was sit about looking nervous as she screamed and panted and swore at him. She was the one that did all the damn work! Of course it seemed minor to _him_. "I'm not sure why you're getting worked up over such a little thing, anyway," the glint in her eye as she said this caused Jareth to pause.

Jareth stiffened and glared at her, "I assure you my Queen, it's not as you put it, "a little thing". It is a very large thing," he grinned mischievously and advanced on her, "and it is hungry." He pounced on her, knocking her down onto their bed. "Wicked woman, how long have you been toying with me?"

She laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Not long my King, I only found out today that we could resume bedroom activities. Though you need to be gentle with me," she cautioned as he set about undoing the buttons on her blouse with his nimble fingers.

* * *

Grey Wolf stood waiting in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City, his clothing so torn and so dirty that it barely resembled clothing at all. He had a sword sheathed in his belt and on his shoulder was a sack filled with skins of precious water. At his side was Black Wolf, the brave and faithful warrior werewolf, whom he'd come to think of as a brother.

"Do you think I'll have to eat one of the little booger's before they'll get his Majesty's royal ass down here?" Brick plopped down on the floor, his feet dangling over the side of the circular depression in the middle of the throne room.

Grey Wolf sighed in exasperation, it had been a long seven months, "That hungry are you?"

Brick chuckled as one goggle eyed little goblin servant dropped the chicken he was holding and ran from the room in terror. "Nah, they taste funny if you don't cook 'em right."

At that moment Jareth entered the throne room with his Queen on his arm. Brick scrambled to a kneeling position just as Grey Wolf lowered himself to one. Jareth grinned widely. "Rise, my faithful friends. I see you've returned to us safely," he looked between the two of them and then noted with some confusion that Raven Claw was not with them. His eyes rested on Grey Wolf questioningly as he rose from the floor.

"Raven Claw was overtaken in the Land of Darkness. I fear that we have angered the Vampire Colonies beyond reconciliation," Grey Wolf lowered his eyes in shame. "I am sorry Sire."

Jareth's characteristic lifting of the royal eyebrow was accompanied by the lifting of the other eyebrow. "Sounds like you have a story to tell," his voice indicating that he was none too pleased. He gestured to the chamber off of the throne room, "Tell me everything, leave nothing out."

Brick stole a glance at Sarah as they followed his King and his mentor to the room where their latest adventure was about to be told. "How are you, my Queen?" he asked softly.

Sarah smiled at him for perhaps the first time since he had come to this Kingdom. "I'm happy Brick. And you?" she found that she was sincere in her question.

He smiled back at her, his shoulders feeling as if an enormous burden had been lifted. "I'm better now, it's good to be home."

"Yes, it's good to be home," she murmured agreeably. She reached out and squeezed his bicep in reassurance, gracing him with a smile before she stepped over the threshold leaving him to stand outside the room, bewildered. His heart missed several beats and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found the mismatched set of blue eyes of his King, regarding him not with jealousy but with amusement and friendship. He was instantly hit with a simultaneous pang of guilt and a swelling of pride.

Then he realized that while he still had feelings for Sarah Williams, they were nothing compared to the overwhelming love and loyalty he felt for his King. With it came a need to be part of something infinitely more vast and much more noble than he. There was no more Arthur Brixby, son of Clyde and Maureen Brixby, Agent of the United States Secret Service. He was Black Wolf, servant and friend to the crown, citizen of the _The Goblin Kingdom_.

~**~ **The End~**~**

**(Please enjoy this Preview of the sequel---- Do you love me? You know you do. =D)**

**The Spring of the Eternal**

**(Sequel to The Goblin Kingdom)**

**A Labyrinth fanfiction**

**By Bionca Femme**

_Brick stepped off the 'Sea Nymph' and onto the familiar sandy shore of his beloved home. Finally after a month he'd made his way back from the hell that was the United States. _

_He stayed behind in that abandoned warehouse in hopes that he could find and kill the would-be assassin of his King and friend, Jareth the Goblin King. Fortunately, Brick had accomplished the task quickly and with ease. Unfortunately, he was left alone in a Country of pissed off, angry and murderous humans. Humans who were quickly wising up to the way the world around them had changed. His right hand involuntarily stole its way up to his left shoulder and stroked the scar he'd received from a silver knife two weeks ago. He winced as there was a twinge in his shoulder. "Fucking humans," he muttered._

_He was met at the docks by a familiar sight, Grey Wolf, Moon Shadow and Midnight Hunter (who was wearing a silly grin) were waiting for him. He assumed that it would have been Grey Wolf or even Moon Shadow that would have been the first to greet him. But Midnight Hunter stepped forth and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. "Its about damn time you got back!" he pulled away and shoved Brick playfully when he noted the confused look upon his face. "Oh don't look at me like that, its been dull around here without you."_

_Bricks eyebrows shot up and he smirked, "Dull? For the love of Kermit man, you live in the fiery forest!"_

"_Not anymore," Midnight Hunter's grin spread from ear to ear. "We're living in the castle now. Queen's orders."_

_Bricks eyebrows shot up and he looked to Grey Wolf for an explanation. _

_Grey Wolf stepped forward and hugged Brick. Though he had bulked up quite a bit since being turned, Grey Wolf was still a massive fellow and it was reflected in the strength of the embrace he'd given his newly returned clansmen. Brick let out an audible 'oof' before Grey Wolf released him long enough to appraise him. "You've not been eating young pup," he commented on Bricks slightly thinner frame._

_  
"Look here old man, I've been eating. Just not regularly. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm home now and I'm certain that Midnight Hunters little scullery maid can find me something up at the Castle to sate my appetite," he threw a wink at the lithe werewolf._

"_She'd eat you alive mate. Believe you me, she's a spitfire that one. A terror with a mop bucket and a scrub brush," he smirked at Brick. _

_Moon Shadow stepped forward then and clasped hands with Brick. "We've missed you Black Wolf."_

_Brick nodded and then turned back to Grey Wolf his body going rigid as if bracing himself for bad news. "How is he?" he asked._

_Not having to ask whom Brick was referring to Grey Wolf smiled. "His Majesty is well, for the most part. He is still a bit weak. Although, the healer expects a full recovery it may be near the end of the Queen's pregnancy, before he'll be able to move around as he used to without being drained."_

_Brick relaxed but only marginally. "The pregnancy is going well?"_

_Grey Wolf's eyes gained an uncharacteristic twinkle. "It is. Although, between his Majesty's tendency to brood and Queen Sarah's alternating between crying and shouting, no one has been sleeping well for the last month. Danny has taken to bunking in the guard quarters with us just to get away," he said chuckling._

_Midnight Hunter clapped Brick on the back. "Come on Black Wolf, let's you cleaned up and feed your sorry arse."_

_Brick smiled, perhaps the first genuine smile of happiness in weeks. "Lead the way my dear fellow!" he grinned._

Brick's eyes regained focus as he snapped out of the memory of his home coming. He looked about as if finally remembering where he was. His eyes focused on the King whom was sitting in a very un-kingly fashion in a chair. By all rights, such a position shouldn't have been comfortable in that particular chair but Jareth made it seem like the most natural position. Sarah was concentrating on Grey Wolf in a pose that always made Brick think seriously about choosing a new career. She listened and recorded information. Mentally cataloging it away for future use. Not only information but observations about the speaker of said information. She would make a mental profile of every person that crossed her path. Later on when she needed it she would use what she learned to her advantage. She used personal weaknesses like tools. He had known this before he even met her. As in the case with Hoggle. He was a reluctant partner when she was first introduced to this land and its King. However, within the first five or six hours of knowing him, (with very little interaction) she had surmised that he had a weakness for jewelry and used it to manipulate him.

Right now she was listening to Grey Wolf go over the mission he was about to drag Brick on. Not that he didn't want Sarah to live forever. Though he wasn't entirely convinced that the lifespan of a shape shifter was relatively short compared to Jareths'. Little to no literature existed on them in the kingdom's libraries nor in the great libraries of Atlantis. He and Moon Shadow had just come back from their second trip to the island and Brick had barely escaped with his sanity. What with Minos's abrupt fixation with randomly launching into love ballads at inappropriate intervals in conversations. And practically seducing a serving wench in the middle of dinner one evening. Moon Shadow seemed to believe that it was Minos's way of implying that their presence was becoming irritating to him. Brick himself suspected that the old wanker was just bored and was using them for his own personal entertainment.

Regardless of the reasons behind the Atlantean King's erratic behavior, they left after a week of fruitless searching. Brick had never been more relieved to be leaving somewhere in his entire life. After several years of doing someone's dirty work, that was saying something.

"Brick, are you alright?" a feminine voice whispered into his ear, startling him.

Brick turned his head and was eye to eye with his Queen, who was smirking at him in a familiar way.

"You're falling asleep during a briefing," she wrinkled her nose in a way that Brick knew meant she was messing with him.

"Was not," he countered indignantly.

"Were too," she folded her arms and grinned at him.

Brick started to open his mouth but the sudden silence in the room brought his attention to the others in attendance. They were all staring at him as if he had interrupted them.

"I didn't start it!" he jabbed a finger in the Queen's direction.

Jareth and Grey Wolf both narrowed their eyes at him, while Moon Shadow shook his head. Midnight Hunter and River Wolf snickered, and Raven Claw (his face now bearing three parallel scars across his face) scowled.

He turned to glare at Sarah whom was smiling innocently, "Me? Really now Brick, this is a briefing. I would never interrupt a briefing!"

Turning back to regard the rest of the room he realized that there would be no other place but on his wolfie butt for the blame to reside. So he ground out and apology and folded his arms. A scowl put a wrinkle between his eyebrows and he clenched his teeth.

A moment later Sarah leaned over a bit towards him without taking her eyes off of Grey Wolf, "Amateur," she murmured.

Brick sighed heavily and lifted his eyes skyward, _'God, if you're up there, I just want to apologize ahead of time for anything that might be considered taboo for passing through the pearly gates. I know you don't really like swearing. Also, let me get through this next adventure so I can return and get her back for being such a pain in the as-, butt. Amen.' _

* * *

**A/N: This is really the end. I can hardly believe it. And yet it feels like only the beginning. Please let me know how you felt about the ending, the beginning, the middle and the sneak peak into the sequel. Feel free to give me any (constructive) suggestions you might have for the sequel.**

**I have the plot pretty much figured out and you've seen how it ends but that doesn't mean I can't change my mind. Thank you for coming with me on this journey, I've enjoyed your company.**

**With love,**

**~Bionca~**


End file.
